


Spinel x Reader One Shots

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Violence, Breastfeeding, Broken Bones, Cheating, Comfort, Corrupted Gems, Corrupted Spinel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cutting, Demons, Depression, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Flirting, Excessive Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fever, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Force-Feeding, Forced Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gem Sex, Hanahaki Disease, Healing, Heavy Drinking, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Hospitalization, Hugs, Human Zoo (Steven Universe), Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Kidnapping, Kissing, Lemon, Lime, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Movie Night, Murder, Mute - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Pandemics, Panic Attacks, Poofing, Random & Short, Serious Injuries, Shooting, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Sign Language, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Space Flight, Spells & Enchantments, Spinel with rabbit ears, Spirits, Stockholm Syndrome, Sweet, Teaching, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 53,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: Each chapter here is a one shot and I will be continually adding to this😃❤.Currently in this there are one shots that have lots of fluff and comfort, other angsty, some smut, NSFW stuff here and there, but overall it's a nice melting pot❤Also let me know about any story ideas you guys have, would love to hear them😃👍❤❤❤
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Original Female Character(s), Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader, Spinel/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 149





	1. Love you too

You and Steven were friends and being so you eventually met Spinel on one of her trips to earth at first you meeting her was a bit awkward. Then when you started to get to know Spinel better the more you fell for her. You loved her corny jokes, you enjoyed her company when you two went to the arcade or Funland and even though she didn't need to eat you loved getting some donuts at the 'Big Doughnut'. However you knew that with the trama Spinel had gone through it would be best if you kept these feelings to your self. Steven did notice the signs of you wanting to physically get closer to her wanting to hold hands with Spinel, but when Steven approached you about it you said "Spinel has been through enough why add to her more trama to her life" Steven frowned "ok if you say so" 

The next week Spinel visted you and Spinel decided to have a sleep over at your house. It wasn't the first time it was more like the 4 or 5 time Spinel had been over but it would be the first that Spinel wanted to sleep in your room since she normally slept on the couch. You wanted to have Spinel sleep in bed with you so you but you knew you needed to keep things simple between you two so instead you set up a blow up mattress for her on the floor next to you bed. Spinel flashed on some pjs with hearts printed all over them after you got your pink and black PJ's on "So Y/N Amethyst said that we should play more sleep over games like they do at parties" you shrugged "ok what did you wanna play?" "true or dare" Spinel said with a grining "ok you first" you say sitting on the bed Spinel bounced on the blow up mattress "tee hee ok ok true or dare" you think a moment "truth" "whats your favorite color?" you giggle "it's a tie between pink and blue," you say gesturing to your Pjs "now Spinel truth or dare" you ask Spinel smiling she rubbed her chin "dare" you smiled "I dare you to prank call Steven" Spinel hesitates you knew she didn't want to do something like that even if it was innocent prank, you sigh "ok different dare" you think a moment "then touch your tongue to your nose" Spinel did so but looped her tongue in a loop "show off" you say laughing "ok Y/N truth or dare" Spinel said putting her tongue back in her mouth "truth" Spinel sigh "you better take a dare next time" Spinel said in a waving a finger at me "so is there anyone you like?" you flinch "I...um" you hesitate with your answer "n-no not really" you lied 'just you Spinel' you thought to yourself. You two finished playing at about 11:30pm and then both of you fell asleep with Spinel curled up on the air mattress while you slept on your bed by yourself with thoughts of Spinel on your mind.

At about 6am you then woke up coughing at first it was a tickle in the back of your throat enough that it woke you up but not enough to worry you. Then you started to cough up something blue and soft you took a better look at them 'petals' you try to muffle the noise 'I don't wanna wake up Spinel she can't see this she might worry' you thought to yourself and try to get to the bathroom but the coughing and vomiting of petals made it hard for you to move. Spinel woke up seeing you bent over in your bed vomiting blue petals with a pink goo following behind it "Y/N?" Spinel got up rubbing you back, as the coughing and vomiting stopped "I...I don't feel well" you said your voice sounded rough, Spinel picked you up in a bridal fashion it felt nice, she took you down the stairs to the living room "ok Y/N stay here and I'm gonna call Steven" Spinel stretched and grabbed the bathroom trashcan "just in case" she said patting your head as she walked into the other room to make the call to Steven. You lay there on the couch and wondered what this was the petals the vomiting but you were hoping it wasn't what you were thinking if it was you were as good as died. 

"Hey guys" Steven said walking through the door you started coughing up more petals the goo thicker "its gotten worse Steven what is this?" Spinel said biting her lip, Steven rubbed the back of his neck "It's Hanahaki disease" he said sadly "but I am going try to heal Y/N though I don't if it will work" you finished coughing up the petals "anything please...anything... for this to stop" you say your breathing heavy and labored Spinel walked over and sat beside you combing through your hair trying desperately to comfort you "its ok Y/N" Spinel said sweetly while Spinel was combing your hair Steven walked over and kissed your forehead you felt a small tingling sensation on your forehead. At first nothing happen you sighed thinking it worked but then you started vomiting again this time not just petals but blood Spinel eyes widen in fear for you "Steven you have to do something Y/N can't keep going like this!" Steven frowned "this is a disease that kills people Spinel and if I can't heal Y/N" Spinel looked over at you still vomiting blood and petals "then she will die" Spinel held on to you sobbing "Steven is there anything I can do for her anything at all?" Steven patted Spinel's shoulder "just be here for her" 

Spinel held you tight as you felt your heart was going to give from just a few more vomiting spells and honestly you haven't eaten anything in awhile it was either going to be blood loss or starvation that would get to you. There was so much you wanted to do so much but most of all so much you wanted to say to Spinel so you decided that if you were going to die in might as well be with the knowledge of weather or not Spinel liked you more than a friend, you sat up a bit with Spinel still holding you "S-Spinel?" Spinel looked at you "yes?" you wanted to keep it to yourself but you had to be brave "d-do you like me m-more than a friend?" you stutter from how weak you were, Spinel held you close, "I have always wanted a best friend but with you" Spinel gripped you tight you feeling a tears drop from Spinel " I wanted to be more with you... to be with you forever and ever" "What?" you say dumbfounded "I LOVE YOU" Spinel shouted kissing you on the lips, you felt something like a wave electricity go through you when Spinel kissed it made you feeling happy and warm "Y/N?" Spinel stared at you a little confused then you grabbed her face smiling and blushing "I love you too Spinel" and kissed her back.


	2. Over Worked

You were a hard worker you always got up early to get to work (5 mintues early) and end up coming home late. You always felt extremely exhausted but it was worth it because then during the weekends you could relax with your best gem pal Spinel. Spinel would come to visit you on earth during your days off (which were weekends and Holidays) Spinel enjoyed the spent with you. However today Spinel noticed that you were looking pretty pale today and sniffling alot too "you feeling ok doll?" Spinel asked cupping your face with her hand "you don't look good" you smile and pat Spinel's hand "I am fine Spinel I am just tired from working that's all" Spinel looked at not entirely convinced "sugar maybe you should go to bed early" you sigh thinking if anything it's just a cold but you didn't want to worry Spinel "ok I will go to bed early just for you" you kiss her on the nose, you go up the stairs   
climb into bed and fall asleep easily. 

You wake up not feeling well at all your throat hurts you nose is stuffed up your body aches and you feel really warm "no...I can't be sick" you say hearing how rough your voice is coughing a bit "I have to...work today" you start getting dressed for work getting your a shirt on (no problem) but then you try and get pants on and bending over made your head start to spin a bit too much (due to your clogged up nose) "come Y/N get it together" you told yourself as Spinel walks into your room seeing you (trying) to get ready for work but she notices something's off. Spinel frowns then puts her hand on your forehead "Spinel...what are....you doing" you say with you words slowed down a bit, Spinel sighs "Y/N you you have a fever" you push her hand away "it's ok Spinel" you say trying to fake a smile "will just take some medicine and I will be good to go" Spinel folded her arms "you should stay home today" you did want to admit it but you did awful but you needed to go to work "I will go to bed early tonight along with taking the medicine I will be fine" you try to reassured her, Spinel sighed heavily "if you say so". 

Afterwards you told Spinel she could head back to Homeworld if she wanted to but she insisted on waiting for you at your house today, "ok watch anything you want and I will be back as soon as I can" you kiss Spinel on the top of her head and head out the door.

You head to work and even though you boss wasn't keen on you coming in sick however they needed you today since two of your coworkers couldn't make in (lucky you). You get home later than you wanted feeling a bit worse than you did this morning but at least you were home, in your focus to getting home you had almost for gotten that Spinel was still there you look up and saw Spinel on the couch "hey doll" you wave and smile "hey Spinel I...am...home..." your vision fades as you fall on the ground passing out. 

Spinel was freaking out thinking you had just died from over working yourself Spinel immediately called Steven in a blind panic "Steven Y/N is pale and she warm and and she not waking up" Spinel sobbed over the phone Steven sighed "ok ok ok I will be there is 5 minutes ok" Spinel sniffed "ok Steven". Spinel did moved you to your bed you seemed alot paler and your body seemed to be hot to the touch "please be ok please be ok" Spinel chanted to herself. When Steven finally got to your house he then saw your sickly state laying there in the bed Steven sighed rubbing the back of his neck "just wait until Y/N wakes up Spinel I will call her work in the mean time" then Steven walked out of your room dialing up your work Spinel sighed in relief but seeing how you over worked yourself "I wished you had just stayed home today" Spinel said cupping your face with her hand.

You wake up with Spinel putting a damp cloth on your forehead. "S-spinel" you say looking at Spinel in your fuzzy vision "Y/N thank goodness you really worried me" you look around the room "what time is it?" you asked Spinel frown a bit "Y/N you been asleep for two days" you jolt up "WHAT?!" then you get hit feeling of dizziness Spinel gently lays you back down "please Y/N please just relax for tight now and let me take care of you ok" you sighed not happy about missing work but kind of loving the fact Spinel wanted to taking care of you "fine" you say with a smile "but does my work know that I am sick" Spinel sighed kissed your warm cheek "they do and they said just focus on getting better" Spinel then patting you head "ok Spinel I will" you giggle a little "besides I have the best nurse I could ask for" Spinel blushed "thanks sugar"


	3. Cuts and Hugs

You have been dating Spinel for a year and you two have been doing great as a couple but Spinel has noticed you had emotional issues like her (part of the reason you two got along so well) when you needed support she would help you through it when Spinel needed it you would do the same.

Spinel had been away on a long trip with the Diamonds (two weeks). You hadn't been separated this long from Spinel and you were at the freaking out. 

You tried to think way to calm yourself down and you knew that Spinel was going to be at your house tomorrow. So you thought of what helped the past, something that Spinel hating seeing you do to yourself. You got out a small blade 'just a little cut should do it' you used to cut yourself a lot, but stopped when you started dating Spinel, but not being with her this long made you feel all those terrible emotions. 

You start to make a small cut on your arm hoping to feel the relief you were looking for, yet you still felt the pain of your sadness and stress 'not enough' you make another and another by to time you feel better and the weight was finally lifted you look down at you arms and legs 'oh no' your arms and legs were covered in cuts 'Spinel is going be so mad at me for this' you frantically start grabbing something to wrap the cuts but with the blood loss your hands were really weak you couldn't grab anything without dropping it 'shit shit' the you hear someone walk through the front door "surprise doll I got back early!" it was Spinel sounding so cheerful coming in the house 'no no no'. 

You grab your shirt and put in on hoping the cuts wouldn't bleed through then you realize that you had shorts and a T-shirt 'Spinel is gonna see this what I'm I going to do?' "doll? Y/N? You home" Spinel called out to you, then as you try to make your way to the door you slip and fall "Y/N!" Spinel dashed upstairs to the bathroom (you didn't lock the door) she stepped in seeing you trying cover you body covered in cuts you desperately tried to cover yourself up "please don't look Spinel" you say not wanting her to see you so pathetic giving in again to your anxiety, Spinel sighed took the towel away "lets get you cleaned up doll" Spinel helped you take your shirt and shorts off. Then helped you clean and cover your cuts all was quite until Spinel asked "was this because I was gone for so long?" you hesitated but nod in response "I'm sorry Spinel I..." Spinel pulled you close hugging you "next time you can come to homeworld with me, there's no need for you to feel this way" you look at Spinel "r-really" Spinel smiled "of course anything to support my girlfriend" Spinel kissed you on the cheek you


	4. Sleep over with Spinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Spinel don't do a lot of sleep at this sleep over

You Spinel had been dating a while but this was the first time you were invited to Homeworld for a sleepover (being half gem) Spinel wasn't sure about sleeping but after explaining it she was willing to try it. You started to set up your sleeping bag on the floor when Spinel stopped you "wait Y/N you don't have to sleep on the floor the pebbles here can make a bed for us" Spinel clapped her hands and little grey gem popped out of the walls "yes Spinel?" the pebbles asked in unison. You gasped 'so cute' you thought to yourself "can you guys make a bed for us a nice soft one please" you heard clattering and ting tapping in the walls for a moment then a soft bed popped up from the floor "thank you pebbles" you wave the pebbles as they slip back into the walls "thanks" the pebbles giggled. 

You sit on the bed it was so soft and it was definitely big enough for two "did you wanna lay down Spinel" you ask laying down Spinel blushed a bit "s-sure" the two of you laid on the bed side by side for a moment then you look over at Spinel who was fiddling with her hair. You two had been so close to getting to a home run in your relationship but Spinel had been to shy to get to there so you knew that if you wanted to get to that point you needed to make the first move.

You scoot over to Spinel to snuggle up against her hoping to give her the 'hint' but then Spinel turns over the other way blushing more. However you weren't taking no for an answer this time not by a long shot. You hopped on top of Spinel pinning her (gingerly) on the bed "can I kiss you Spinel?" Spinel then got the hint gulped then nodded you kissed her on the lips the two of you moaning a bit then you start kissing up and down Spinel's neck making her flinch and squirm then you move on down kissing more of her form when you kissing her gem she started gripping the back of you shirt Spinel moaned and flinched then sighed "you doing ok Spinel" Spinel seemed to have alright hit her climax but then Spinel slipped her hands under you shirt "I want more Y/N" Spinel purred feeling up your body "I wanna make you feel good now" 

You let Spinel take you shirt off revealing your gem on your chest "you look so cute like this" you giggle you let push you down on the bed while she was on top of you "my turn" Spinel teased she kissed you on the lips slipping her tongue in you mouth exploring your mouth she then pulled away kisses you like did with her kissing your cheeks up and down neck then kissing your gem you did feel it tingle but not as much as Spinel did then she kept going down your body making your heart beat skip a beat.

Spinel kissed you stomach then slipped off your pants then started kissing your legs and thighs making you moan snd shiver "oh my stars" you say drooling a little Spinel smiled "Y/N can I?" Spinel asked tugging on your underwear you nod "yes" Spinel kissed you on the lips pulling of your underwear. She as playing with your tongue with hers she then slipped two fingers in your womanhood making you moan though Spinel didn't move them "you ok?" you start moving your hips involuntarily "can you move you finger...p-please" Spinel giggled "I think your already doing it for me doll" Spinel moved her fingers a bit making you moan "OH SPINEL!" you moan loudly "IT FEELS SO GOOD SPINEL!" Spinel giggled moving her fingers faster and faster "SPINEL I AM GONNA" you cum on Spinel's hands moaning a bit the sighing in satisfaction.

Spinel smiled looking at you laying there so satisfied "you look so sweet doll" Spinel then licked her cum soaked hand "you even taste like candy" you giggle at Spinel's comment about as she felt you up a bit "I love you Spinel" Spinel covered the two of you in the covers kissing you on the forehead. Spinel laid next to you snuggling up to you (being the big spoon) "night Y/N" Spinel purred "night Spinel" you said leaning into Spinel.


	5. My Drunk Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets wasted Spinel tries not to take advantage but....yeah

You and Spinel have been dating for a almost a year (10 months) and you wanted to take things slow, Spinel understood that and just kept to hand holding and light pecks on the cheeks. It was only when you drank some wine that Spinel discovered a whole new side of you, clinging touching but most importantly very flirtations doing kisses on the lips and some light groping but Spinel stopped you before you did anything that you regretted until that party at Steven's house. 

You and Spinel decided to go to this big party Steven was having, Steven said it was for Garnet's 3rd year wedding anniversary. When you two got there you saw there was snacks like sushi, chips, cheese a tray veggie tray, for drinks they had cola, bottle water and punch. Then you noticed the open bar you did like to go out drinking but you knew it wouldn't be a great idea to get drunk at the party especially since it was for Garnet's wedding anniversary "hey doll I am gonna go talk to Steven real quick" you wave "ok I will be here babe". Then as you waited for Spinel to get back Amethyst ran up to "hey girl I got your favorite" she held up a cherry jello shot for you "not tonight Amethyst I wanna try and stay sober for this party" Amethyst frowned "oh come Y/N are you just a chicken" Amethyst shape shifted her head into a chicken "chick chick chicken we got a chicken here" she teased you hated getting teased by Amethyst and you couldn't help yourself but fall for Amethyst teasing, so you snatched the jello shot from her and drink it, it burned a bit going down tasting more like alcohol then jello "whose the chicken now" you mocked back handing her the empty cup, Amethyst shaped shifted back patting your back "now that's what I talken about, now lets party!" 

You and Amethyst did two more jello shots and two black Russians and you got a long Island ice tea Amethyst was only a little buzzed while you were wasted as ever "~oh my starssss thisss issss the bessst party everrr~" you were slurring your words "maybe I should get back to Spinel" Amethyst said seeing you sway "'~whaat? I'm fiiiiine Amethysssst buuuut if you waaaanna give meee back to Sssspinel I am good with thaaaat~" as Amethyst dragged you over to Spinel. Spinel took one look at you and noticed right away something was off, "Y/N? Doll? you feeling ok?" you lift up your head and when you see you in front of Spinel you grab hold of her in a tight hug "~I missssed you baaaabyyyyy~" you squeeze her butt Spinel flinched which made you giggle "~aaaand I missssed your cuuuute buuuutt~" Spinel looked over at Amethyst "how much did she drink?" Amethyst made a bad poker face "enough for her to be wasted" Spinel groaned and lifted you up bridled style "I guess we gotta call it a night" you wave to Amethyst "~byeee byeee Aaaaamethysssst I gonna have aloooot of fun with my girrrrrlfriend nooow~" Spinel blushed "see you guys tomorrow" Spinel then carried you home. 

When Spinel got you back to the house she takes you to your room, all the while your kissing her all over making her beat red, "ok doll you need to sleep this off and while your sleeping I will be down stairs if you need anything ok Y/N" Spinel stretched and grabbed the trash can from the bathroom "just in case you throw up" Spinel starts walking away when you grab her hand "~waaaait SSSSpinel can't we at leassst kisssss moooore~" Spinel didn't want you take advantage of you being wasted like this but she figured kissing didn't count. Spinel climbs into the bed and she lets you kiss her on the lips, 'Y/N taste like jello and alcohol' Spinel thought to her self. 

You broke the kiss but not before kissing her again slipping your tongue in this time, Spinel moaned at first letting you explore her mouth then realized your hands were trying to sneak down to her pants Spinel grabbed your hand "hey now doll I were just kissing nothing else" you frown spreading your legs for Spinel "~buuuut I am aaaaall weeeet inssside~" Spinel paused trying to think 'do it, don't do it, do it don't do it' then Spinel saw you slowly (and clumsy) pull down you pants followed by your underwear "~I am aaaall yours~" Spinel got between your legs "I'm gonna get you to feel real good now" and then gently put in two fingers in your womanhood making you moan "~ooooh ssssstars Spinel mmmm~" Spinel froze "you ok" you smiled "~moooove around pppleasssse I waaaanna cuuum with yoooou insssside me~" Spinel blushed, but then started thrusting making you moan more "you feel good doll" Spinel asked you started drooling feeling yourself getting close "~oooh my gooood sssstars yessss yessss" you climax your juices on Spinel's hand now Spinel licked her hand "you taste so sweet doll face" Spinel then started tucking you into bed "night" when you stopped her by grabbing her crotch "~I waaant to goooo for roooound twoooo pretty pretty pleaseeeee~" Spinel shook her head "no no way you are too drunk that is not happening tonight plus you just came" you reached in her pants grabbed her injector you giggled "~you seem reeeeeally hard Spinel~" you start rubbing her injector "~maaaaybe I can just make yoooou feel goooood~" Spinel then lost all her self control, she then pinned you to the bed "lets go for round two" 

You kissed her on the lips both of you exploring each other's mouth then Spinel undressed the rest of you leaving you bare, as she put her injector deep in your womenhood. "~ooooh sssstars keep gooooing Sssspinel" Spinel kept thrusting you were moan and screaming her name so much your throat started hurting. Then you both cum you feel her cum fill your womenhood up spilling out some, you hold her tight until she stopped coming "you doin ok Y/N" you kiss Spinel on the lips "~mmmm I waaaanna goooo for round threeee baaabeee~" 

You woke up in the morning with a headache and your body was covered in bite marks. You then look down and see that your not only that you were naked but Spinel has her arms wrapped all around you. It took you a mintue to put the pieces together with your clothing missing you body marked up and you feel something warm and sticky in between your legs. You cover you face with your hands "oh my stars oh my stars oh stars oh stars" Spinel then woke up "morning doll" she then snuggled into you back "we had alot of have fun l last night didn't we?" you blush rolling over to face "I guess we did" Spinel kissed you on the lips slipping her tongue in "love you doll" you blush kissing and holding her close "love you too babe"


	6. Trouble at the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two go to the movies but leave with more than just popcorn

You and Spinel have been going out for awhile, you loved teaching her new things about earth see Spinel's eye light up when you got her some donuts or kissed her on the nose you think she just too cute.

While Spinel loved learning from you hugging you and enjoying every minute of your company Spinel thought of you as the most perfect thing on earth (donuts being second on that list). 

Today you two planned on seeing a movie (a super hero movie) you and Spinel had seen a lot of the previews and it looked it good.

You and Spinel got done seeing the movie, "oh my stars that was so cool!" Spinel said skipping with joy you grinned "yeah remember when he flew in to punch that evil guy in his face" Spinel giggled the sighed "that was awesome but I wished they had more romance in it" you giggled "Spinel this was a action movie there's not going to be a lot of romance in it" Spinel frown "oh" you nudged her "but the next one we see can be a romantic comedy, idea" Spinel smiled "sounds like a plan doll" as you two continue to walk back home (you taking the lead) 

Then a rough look old man stops you pointing a gun in your direction "c-can I help y-you" you stuttered hoping this was a prank, then he cocked his gun "money now" he demanded you reached for your purse to give him what he wanted, you honestly didn't want any trouble. However Spinel couldn't stand by while you were getting robbed, so she jumped in front of you to defend you but as she did the robber fired his gun three times hitting you "Y/N!" Spinel shouted. One hitting you in the sholder another in you leg but the third missed hitting the ground you fell to the ground clutching your bullet wounds in pain Spinel turned facing the robber her eyes spiraled in anger the robber turned to run from you and Spinel. 

Yet Spinel grabbed the robbers hand (that was holding the gun) then crushed his hand braking all the bones in his hand "FUCKING DAMN IT" he shouted holding his broken hand. Spinel wanted to beat him into the dirt for hurting you but saw you were bleeding out from your wounds. Spinel then picked you up very carefully wrapping you up in her arm while she dragged the robber on the ground all the while he yelled "FUCK YOU CRAZY GEM BITCH!" he continued screamed and shout at Spinel. 

Spinel tossed the robber at the frist cop she saw "I hope you get what you deserve" Spinel hissed and then she ran to the hospital holding on to you tightly. 

After Spinel got you admitted to the hospital (which Spinel was thankful you had you ID in you purse) Spinel waited to get news about how you were doing 'please let Y/N be ok please let Y/N be ok' The doctor came back out with a clipboard, Spinel ran up the the doctor hoping for so good news "is Y/N ok?" the doctor sighed and looked over their notes "Y/N is going to be fine but she will need bed rest until the wounds are healed" Spinel clasped her hands together "can I see her" the doctor nodded. The doctor lead her to the room where you were in. 

You had gotten done with sleeping off the first round of pain medication so you had woken up to an empty room of which you then saw the doctor and Spinel coming in then gave a simle and waved to Spinel. However Spinel was uncomfortabe looking at you so fragile with all the tubes and wraps around you keeping you from being hurt "hey Spinel" you croaked keeping a smile on for her Spinel teared up a bit then when she went in to huh you she started crying "I am so glad your ok doll" you patted her back trying to clam her down "no worries I am fine, and guess what?" Spinel sniffled wiping the tears from her eyes looking at you "what?" "now we can watch all the movies we want for the next couple of months while I heal up" you say with a smile, Spinel paused a moment then laughed "love you doll" you giggle "love you too".


	7. You've got mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets a letter

You and have been hanging out for about a month. You two would go to the beach, arcade, Funland, or just hang out together...but as friends. You two didn't hold hands or kiss but you two would sit together and talk for hours. There would be times you would hug one another but again nothing that friends wouldn't do it was just simple.

You knew that Spinel did try and kill Steven because his mother (Pink Diamond) left her in the garden for 6000 years and kill the planet using her injector. However despite how thing started for her Spinel has been doing great with making new friends with you the Diamonds and the gems in Little Homeworld and helping others when they are feeling down she would make jokes to make them smile "laughed is the best medicine" Spinel would say. After awhile of hanging out and really getting to know Spinel you had started to become fond of Spinel and want to ask if Spinel felt like if you and her could be more than friends. Yet you felt that since Spinel had so much to deal with like Spinel was still having problems being confident with herself alonv with always being worried that people will hate her no matter what. So you thought it was best to keep things simple between you two....that is until you got a letter from Spinel 

Spinel wanted to tell you about how she really felt about you but was too shy about it, ever since she ment you these emotions brewed and bubbled inside her but she couldn't get them out. So one day Spinel asked Steven about how to tell you since every time Spinel tried to she ended up with her tounge (literally) tied in a knot. Steven thought a moment trying to think of a perfect way to get the message across without you getting mixed signals"well why not write Y/N a letter?" Spinel frown "but I don't know you human letters" Steven laughed "I'll help you write it while you say what you want to tell Y/N" Spinel nodded Steven got out a piece of paper and a pen "ok go" Spinel clasped her hands "well...'Dear Y/N I tell you that you are nice thoughtful wonderful your hair is pretty and I love it when your eyes sparkle' " Steven faked coughed "how about what you 'really' want to say to her" Spinel blushed "ok well I guess what I want to say to Y/N is that...." Spinel stopped then whispered in Steven's ear and smiled "ok ok I will write it down for you" Spinel smiled "thanks Universe"

Spinel looked at the letter the she had decorated with glitter and stickers she wanted to give it to you to officially let you know her feelings. Then Spinel stopped dead in her tracks "I can't do this I can't" then as Spinel went to go throw away the letter she bumps into you "oh hey Spinel" Spinel smiled and waved you loved seeing Spinel and getting a chance to bump into was even better "heeey how you doin Y/N" Spinel trying to act casual, you smile seeing her trying to act cool always made you laugh "I am doing good" then you glance down and see the letter in Spinel's hand you see it has your name written on it.

You snatch it thinking she was planning a prank "what's this?" you asked teasing Spinel started panicking "it's nothing just some trash" you look at her with a serious face "oh really" she nodded hoping you would get the letter back "then you won't mind if I open it up" and then start opening the letter "NO" Spinel shouted "don't open it" Spinel pleaded, you giggled "why what's in here?" Spinel's mind went blank trying to think of something "ummm" instead of waiting for Spinel to think of anwser you decided to take the letter out and read it out loud (like a teacher would when finding a note in class) 'Dear Y/N I like how thoughtful your are and everything about you' then it hit you this was why she didn't want you to read it but you continued 'but most importantly I love you Y/N' " you look up from the letter seeing Spinel burying her face in her hands seeing she was every shade of red you could think of, you smile moving Spinel's hands from her cherry red face "I love you too" you whispered kissing her on the lips.


	8. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your a gem loving to rough house with Spinel....in a fun way not a fighting way

You and Spinel loved to rough house wrestling even though you weren't a gem made for stuff like that. You even looked like a gem who was still made for more formal occasions (with your long flowing dress covering your legs and long flowing sleeves) though when you two wrestled you would either flashed on different clothing or fought in your current appearance modifiers, not carrying if you got messy or not. You always enjoyed tackling Spinel and seeing how was going to beat who, at the end of it the victor would get to pick out a donut from the Big Doughnut. 

One day the two of you decided to take your wrestling to the next level by going to the sky area so you two could do a full on brawl and mostly because you and Spinel had broken a lot of stuff in town already, with the addition of Pearl reccomending you take your rough housing else where.

You start stretching to get ready for Spinel "you ready Spins?" you say with a grin, getting hyped for what's about to go down, Spinel did some jump roping with her arms then got into a fighting position, "made ready sugar" Spinel said with a giggle very excited to start the show.

You pounce on her but she quickly jumps out of the way. You do a back flip but then Spinel stretched her arms towards you, "eek!" you squeaked as you dodged the pink gems arms you tried to dive down for her legs but she stretched them out of your reach. As you slid you hit a pillar at first it just hurt but then you saw Spinel with a freaked out look on her face you looked up only to realize why "fuck".

Spinel shouted and screamed "Y/N! Y/N! Y/N!" seeing you getting poof with only a puff a smoke to follow behind it. Spinel frantically looked for your gem panicing thinking the worst, "come on sugar you gotta be in here" she sighed in relief when finding you gem in one piece cradling it as if it was the most delicate thing in the galaxy. 

Spinel bubbled then you gem (for safety) until she was back in beach city where it was nice and close to the ground, "it's ok I got you" Spinel whispered to your gem "once you reform we can finish the match" 

Once Spinel got back to Beach City (aka Steven's House) she unbubbled your gem thinking you were going to form right then and there but... nothing happened. Spinel frown then asked "has Y/N ever been poofed before" Steven paused and thought about it "I think this would technically be Y/N first time" Spinel looked at your gem "how long will it take?" Steven shrugged "hard to say" she patted your gem giving a soft smile "I don't mind waiting"

After 3 weeks of caring for your gem and watching it carefully Spinel started to get considered 'is Y/N ok does she wanna reform did she get damaged some how?' Spinel held your gem looking it over "we can say you won the match Y/N just please...reform soon" then Spinel's patience finally paid off. You first formed your old form (a long dress and long sleeves) then you formed into you new form (capris with pockets, sneakers with hearts on the sides then a crop top with a heart shaped cut on your chest) you floated down.

You smile at Spinel doing a spin "well what do you think?" you say fidgeting a bit Spinel looked at you up and down "you look...look..." you frown "is it that bad?" Spinel shook her "no no no doll in fact you look gee...um" you see Spinel blushing "really cute like this" you feel you cheeks burning "thank you Spins"

Then you frown "though I guess I lost the match right?" Spinel shook her head "no no you won" you looked at her confused "but I got poofed wouldn'tthat be game over" Spinel tried to think of something "well you won the cute form award" you giggle then nudge her "well then you win the cutest pink gem award" Spinel laughed, "I guess we both won something this time" you said with a smile, Spinel grinned "yep winners all around" you then had a devilish grin "but tomorrow I am gonna beat you for sure" Spinel laughed "not a chance" you get in a fighting position "wanna do this this tomorrow or today?" Spinel loved seeing that excited gleam in your eyes but she then thought a moment, "mmm tomorrow we fight, but today we eat donuts" you grab Spinel's hand "sounds good to me"


	9. Mob Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is a mob boss and you were the payment for a loan...lets see where this goes

You lived with three of your friends in a small townhouse, at first you were close doing everything together, the three of you would go to movies, the mall, go out to eat (though you would pay the bill most of the time). 

After a few months you started to notice that your friends started to not want to hang out with you. Which at first you thought 'they are probably busy' but then you saw them leaving the mall one day when you decided to go to the mall by yourself you saw your three friends giggling as they left leaving you to wonder 'have they been ditching me this whole time?' You asked them about this when they all got back they only apologized saying that they didn't think to ask you to come with them. 

They started going out to eat more and more and to the mall getting more stuff to the point where the small town house felt....smaller.

Then when rent came up you put in your half (no problem) but your three friends came up short (like $350 short). They all looked at each other trying to think of where to get more money from. You suggested to ask the land lord to roll their part of the payment into next month, which ment no more mall and eating out until then. When hearing your friends all said pretty much the same thing 'we need to find another way to make money fast' 

The next they had the money for rent...and then some, "where did you get this money so fast?" your friends all looked at each other they said they would tell you but first you had to come with them first. Which you were mine because these were your friends they would never hurt you...right?

You follow your three friends to the really dangerous part of town. This was where all the crime was drug dealers were at homeless people, honestly just walking into this side of town would give you that kind of vibe. You tried to talk them into going home (mostly because you were starting to scared) but they insisted that you and the three of them continue on through.

Then you four (you and your three friends) walk up to what looks like a abandoned warehouse, one of your friends knocks on the door. "What do you want?" rough voice asks your friends point to you "right right" the door opens "come in" you then see a lady across the room with pink pig tails wearing a black suit with light pink stripes down it, yelling at a woman with a dark tan and a tribal tattoo wrapped around her right arm "WHAT YOU MEAN THEY WERE SHORT $50,000" she shouted kicking one of them "sorry sorry we got most of the money-" then the pig tailed lady punched her having the woman slide into the wall next to the door hitting it hard "I WANT THAT MONEY OR THIER DEAD BODY AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!" the woman nodded then ran out the door rushing passed you practically pushing you to the ground. 

The lady looked at you and your friends and hissed "what you bitches want?" then a slender pale woman with an eye patch walked up and whispered in her ear the lady with the pink pig tails sighed heavily "right right now I remember" she snapped her fingers "which one of you is the 'payment' for that loan" you look at her puzzled "what loan?" then your three friends pushed you forward making you fall on the ground. The Lady snapped her fingers again summoning the guards "ok gals take her to her new room you three waste of space can go" you started panicking seeing the guards come closer "wait no this this has to be a mistake" you try to crawl away but the guards grabbed you lifting you up barely letting your feet drag on the ground, "its not a mistake doll" the lady cupped you face with her hand "though I do have to say I think I got the better end of the deal" she said smiling as she looked at your features, then let go of your face "see you soon" she purred

The guards dropped you off in a room (which was more literally than figurtive) you look around the room they put you in, you thought it was going to be awful but actually it was much nicer than your tiny townhouse. It has pink silk sheets golden bed frame with dressers that were filled with expensive clothing and jewelry. 'Why is all this stuff in here?' you thought to yourself 'is this stuff for me or someone else' then you heard the door open "hello" it was a slender lady with pale skin yet a patch on her left eye 'what happen to her eye?' "I am here to dress you" you fidget "can I go home...please?" she shook her head "I am sorry but" the lady open the door slightly letting you see the armed guards lining up all down the hall "you have to stay" she then shut the door "now please, remove you clothing" you didn't want to but you but didn't want to get beaten or worse so you do as you were told the lady then pulled out a long pale blue silk night gown with flowered lace decorated the top. "Can I get a bra and some underwear...please" she took you clothing with her "don't worry about those things Spinel will take care of your needs now" you wonder what she was going to do also... who is Spinel?

You lay in the bed trying to think about you current situation. Then you notice how comfortable the bed was to the point where started to feel tired. You end up slipping the silk covers over you and falling asleep. 

"Hey doll face time to wake up~" you open your eyes seeing the lady with the pink pig tails. You jolt up curling up against the bed frame, "ssh hey hey its ok doll face relax I'm not gonna do anything" she put her hand in her pocket and then threw some pink laced underwear on the bed "Penelope said you need some of these" you take the underwear you turn around then slipped them on "t-thank you" she patted your head, "don't mention" you curled into a ball on the bed "what are you gonna do to with me are you going to...to" she sighed "I gotta keep up the act to keep these gals in line, but that doesn't mean I need ruin a perfectly good doll like you" she said patting your face "oh my gee doll face I haven't even told you my name have I?" you shake your head "my name is Spinel what about yours?" "Y/N" you squeaked Spinel stuck out her hand "pleasure to me you Y/N" 

Spinel explained that you would be living in the room "your friends gave you to me as part of a payment, and since you were the 'payment' you now live here with me" you tried to think of something they may change her mind "but I am not that special I'm barely worth 20$" Spinel sighed looking annoyed "I can't just let you go that would mean that I let your...'freinds' get off easy my gang would think I am getting soft" you sighed "ok sorry I brought it up" Spinel then frowned seeing you curl back into a ball "hey now it's not all bad I will get you anything you want" you looked up at Spinel "food clothing maybe a toy or two to play with while I am away just let me or Penelope know" you fiddle with your night gown "c-can I-I have s-some books" Spinel nodded "not a problem doll but first" she took a phone out of her pocket and then sounds of love making played on a sound system (which sounded very realistic) "this is just so then they think your...mine and won't come in to bother you" you blush "oh... ok"

When Spinel was in the room with you she was kind and gentle with you she would talk to you give you gifts even though you couldn't leave the room and even though you were kind of forced to listen to the sounds of love making at the end of it things seemed...nice almost peacefully. Yet you noticed when Spinel entered the hall with her fellow guards she would fib about how she ravaged you so making you moan beg for more, despite the fact she had barely touched you. 

One day when you were changing into a new red silk gown (after you and Spinel chatted for a bit) you started slipping on some underwear when you see someone enter the room "I guess Spinel didn't do much to you did she?" you turn to see a tall woman with dark tan skin and a tribal tattoo wrapped around her right arm. "O-of course s-she did that why I had to c-change" you stuttered "we made a mess" it was hard for you to fib with you panicking and stuttering, she then grabbed you by your night gown tossing on the bed (rather forcefully). You try to get back up but then she pinned you down using one hand to hold your hands together the other was free to roam, her hand then slipped into your stomach then to where your underwear was "she didn't touch you at all but as for me..." she then slipped her fingers in your womanhood making you gasp "I don't mind touching you at all" she said with a smile licking her lips "GET OFF ME!" you struggle to her off. Then you heard a gun shot the large woman fell off the bed with you look at who shot the gun and see Spinel holding the gun, "get that thing outta my sight" she hissed pointing to the dead woman on the floor. 

After the body was gone it was just you and Spinel in the room. Spinel lays you in bed she walks away to leave, but you grab her shirt "c-can you s-stay with me p-please" Spinel walk back to the side of the bed "can I sit on the bed" you hesitate "can can you hold me please" Spinel climbed into the bed with, you wrapping her arms around you.

You let Spinel hold you close you just wanted to be comforted by someone right now it felt wrong so wrong with some one touching you like that you just wanted to forget it "I can't believe that bitch touched you" Spinel hissed combing through your hair gingerly "if anyone else so much as touchs you without my permission I'm gonna kill them on the spot" Spinel held you a little tighter you lean to her hold "Spinel, can you stay here...until I fall asleep...please" Spinel smiled "no problem doll face" you fall asleep her arms as she hums a soft tune. /p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know it you guys like this one


	10. Movie time with Spinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel wants to watch Ponyo (the movie)

You got home from work "hey doll how was work?" you hang up your coat and bag then cracked your back "it wasn't bad it definitely was a long shift for me" frown Spinel "sorry to hear doll but" she patted the seat beside her "you wanna watch a movie with me?" you nod "sounds like a great idea".

You look through your dvd collection to find something you both would like 'not a horror movie Spinel will have nightmares for a weeks, comedy movie might be her thing but all the jokes would only relate to humans not really gems, maybe a romantic comedy?' as you were deciding between 'Valentine's Day' (the movie) and 27 Dresses.

Spinel then spotted a movie "oh oh what this one!" Spinel said stretching arm arm grabbing the movie 'Ponyo' you frown "you sure Spinel it's for little kids?" Spinel hands you the dvd "I still wanna watch it doll...please~" you look at Spinel giving you the puppy dog eyes 'she even shape shifted hearts in her eyes' you sighed "ok we can watch it" Spinel smiled "yeah!" "but next time I pick the movie" you say as you put the movie in

As you started the movie you sat next to Spinel on the couch as she snuggled a little closer to you. You picked the remote and hit play, hearing the starting song "~Ponyo, Ponyo little fishy in the sea~" you sigh 'this going to be a long movie'

As the movie continued to play you two got to the part when Ponyo was swept up back into the ocean by her father's minions, Spinel held your hand, "no Ponyo" Spinel said frowning you patted her head "it's ok Spinel these movies always have a happy endings" Spinel smiled "really?" you nodded 'at least I think this movie has a happy ending'

The movie was starting to get to resolution though this was when Ponyo started to turn back to a fish lossing her magic powers, at this point you and Spinel were holding each other tightly for comfort. "I thought this movie had a happy ending?" Spinel said holding you trying not to cry, you frown "well it's been awhile since I seen this movie so....I don't remember the ending" Spinel gasped "nooo, they have to be together they are too cute together" "I know baby and the world is ending because of Ponyo" you added.

Then the movie ends with Ponyo becoming human midair in front of the boy faded into black. You sighed smiling at Spinel "see I told you there was going to be a happy ending" though Spinel frowned "but...what happen after?" you looked at Spinel confused "what do you mean?" 

Spinel took the remote rewinded it then paused at the moment where Ponyo and the Boy are face to face (Ponyo being human the boy looking shocked) "what happened after that did the ocean get fixed? Will the mom have enough food for two kids and herself? And what about Ponyo is she really ok never seeing her Father and sisters again?"

You paused a moment "Spinel even though the movie is over you can always make up your own ending" Spinel cocked her head to the side looking at you confused "how can I do that with the movie being over?" "hold on a second Spinel" you say with a wink as you pulled out the drawer getting out paper and few pencils "you can write your own ending" Spinel thought a moment "so... I could make so Ponyo could see her parents and sisters whenever and still be with that boy?" you giggle "yep, you could even make rain donuts in your ending if you want" Spinel smiled "yes let's add that too!" 

After about 15 minutes of Spinel tell you her ending you finally got all written down. Spinel's ending for Ponyo had her not only see seeing her family and still being with the boy but then Spinel added that the ocean was put back where it needed to be and afterwards there was donuts raining from the sky. You expect nothing less from Spinel though you couldn't help but giggle as you wrote donut raining ending.

thanks doll" you look at her confused "for what the paper and pencil?" Spinel shook her head "for letting me know I could write my own ending for the movie" you smile "no problem Spinel" you say kissing the top of her head.


	11. Vemon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is Vemon while you take the place of Eddie Brock...... this is going to be interesting 
> 
> Inspired by kajiu-gem (on tumbler)

You were a reporter for the local news station (you got paid enough but you needed good stories to keep up with the bigger bills) and your next story had to be a good one or you were getting fired. So you tried to talk to your usual sources for a good story but nothing came up only small stuff like the President has is doing something new, someone spotted Spiderman it was all junk. Then as you were going to just go with one of the small stories you were told that the Life Foundation was doing some illegal experiments, it sounded like a great story for you to get.

You grab your carmera and best running shoes and go over to the Life Foundation you figure it would be an easy in and out no problems (plus you have some connections). Your tip happen to be one of the scientists at the facility, so she let you inside, yet she told you that you had to find your own way around, you were fine with that not like anything was going to eat 

You managed to get to the basement (taking pictures as you go)without getting spotted. You look around seeing the rooms had glass walls as well as doors in them were, a lot of people but they either on the floor foaming at the mouth or looking like their face exploded blood on the walls and floor. "Fuck what happened here?" You said in a hushed tone taking a few photos (you did need the photos) then you heard a thud from the room in front of you making you jump "get me out of here!" it was a woman who looked like she wasn't sick just really freaked out "get me out of here please" she begged you looked around frantically "ok ok I gonna get you out" you saw a metal chair by her room and grabbed the chair "stand back" you shout and bashed it in. 

You hear the alarm going off you walked acrossed the broken glass towards the woman "come on lets get out of here" then the woman dropped to the ground "come on get up" you reach out to grab her but something grabs you first. You look down and see a magnet substance coming off of this woman's body and grabbing on to yours "shit shit shit" before you had a chance to try and get the stuff off you start feeling dizzy as you see the magnet substance seems into your skin. 

You felt off almost sick "THERE SHE IS" one of the guards shouted, you tried to move but you body was then consumed in the magenta substance having you only spectate. You saw a scythe be summoned in your hand the you heard in a voice definitely not yours with a New York accent "Catch us if you can" you watched as you sped off, first slicing a guard down the middle the slicing another through there stomach and the third one sliced off their head, having blood soak the ground. You watched in horror as you were forced to eat the guards one of their heads and two legs 'oh my god that was gross' you thought to yourself "you say gross I say tasty" the voice said muching on another leg, you paused a moment 'can you...' "will talk when we get home" the voice purred making a quick get away of the facility.

You get home and finally get you body back, though you collapse on the floor once your fully in control. "What's going on? What just happen? God did I just eat those guards?" you then felt some on your shoulder you look and see a magnet skull with bright pink spiraling eyes, black tipped pink pig tails and white razor teeth oozy from your shoulder. The skull smiled making you shiver a bit "what's going on here doll is I using your body" you frown "what like a suit?!" the skull nodded "sort of we our kind needs a host and right now you seem to be working out pretty well" you groaned "go host someone else Skull I don't want to eat people" the Skull flick you in the nose "ow" you rub you nose "its Spinel sugar" you get up off the floor "fine 'Spinel' I need to get to work and send this story to my boss" you send pointing to your camera which you were shocked was still in your pocket after all that. Spinel sighed leaning on your shoulded "fine you should eat something soon cause I am hungry" you looked at Spinel confused "what do you mean?" Spinel giggled making you worried "you have to eat a lot of food now like you eating for two since I am here with you" you try (in vain) to smack Spinel "you already made me eat two guards" Spinel thought a moment "mmmm do you still have that box of donuts" you nod "yeah" "that will do" you sigh 'this going to be a long day' Spinel slapped you upside the head "I heard that!"


	12. Here in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a gem helping to stop gem colonies before Steven's announcement (which is a week away) while on duty you find a abandoned garden...and a Pink gem

As a G/N (a gem who were know for getting things done) you were ask to get the last of the colonies to stop production. You had already stopped production on at least 4 colonies this week which of course the Diamonds were pleased with you then looked over at the last hand full of colonies.

As you were looking at your list, you made your way to the galaxy warp pad "let's see here Yellow said that there was a older colony that may not have gotten the news yet" you hop on the pad looking over the information carefully "but it doesn't say where" you sighed as a G/N you expect better reports from your fellow gems, but with no empire their seems to be so much slack to pick up with data keeping and organization to keep up on "at least a gem circled where in the galaxy it is...sort of" you warp off hoping you first guess was correct.

Thinking about Era 3 you had to admit it was nice to have free time to explore your other interests which to you were very much foriegn to you as earthlings were to most organic creatures on other planets. 

You did however do a few classes on Little Homeworld about how to tackle this new Era but you just wanted to get back to basics....at least for a little bit.

You find yourself in a garden one of which was overgrown with organic plants and dead ones as well. Not too long ago you would be disgusted at the sight of organic anything but seeing this made you some what...sad to see knowing earth's flowers and plants 'is this Pink Diamond's?' You think to yourself, seeing the flower symbols and faded pink pillars. You look around you sigh realizing this probably wasn't the colony "why couldn't they actually write the name of the planet on her" you grumbed, you were getting ready to warp off when you heard a voice "Pink? Pink is that you?" you walk down the steps to see who was talking. 

"Hello?" you responded you then see a pink Spinel though you immediately notice her form once pink bright and heart buns now was covered in dust dirt and leaves having her heart buns look more like floppy earth rabbit ears "hey are you ok?" you asked genuinely concerned for the pink gem, you gasped a bit seeing her legs wrapped in vines Spinel looked at you cocking her head to the side "oh... your not Pink is she with you?" you frown 'oh no' you hesitate "are...are you talking about Pink Diamond, Spinel?" you were hoping she ment one of the Rose Quartz's or maybe a another pink Spinel, she smiled "of course," you flinched hearing that "she is my bestest friend in the whole universe" you sighed kneeling down to her level "can I ask why your here?" Spinel's smile faded "Pink said that we were going to play a game, where I stand very still until she gets back" you knew you had to tell her but you had to do it gently you just weren't sure how to "um Spinel... I am not sure how to say this" you started fiddling with you hands nervously not knowing what to say next, Spinel then held you hand "come on you can tell me G/N" you didn't want fo break her heart since you knew Spinel's were very attached to their 'best friend' and knowing Pink Diamond left her here for so long...had too tell her something "Pink she...she" Spinel squeezed your hand "is she coming here soon is she ok?" you sighed "Pink Diamond isn't coming back" Spinel eyes grew wide showing off the pink in her eyes then you saw a smile on her face which made you worry "oh...oh it's a joke" Spinel said laughing nervously "Pink did love these kinds of jokes" Spinel said shaking, you frown "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW PINK THE JOKE IS OVER" she shouted you knew she was in denial yet you didn't know what else to say, so you hugged her "I am sorry Spinel, I am so sorry" Spinel at first did know what to do but then coiled her arms around you in a tight hug crying in your chest have her tears slowly dampen your body modifiers.

Spinel did stop crying (after about 4 hours) though she was still gripping you tightly as if you were going to fly away like a Lapis or Aquamarine "hey Spinel" you said softly, Spinel looked up at you "y-yes" she sniffled snuggling a bit into you chest "how about you come with me" Spinel gave a small smile "really you would take me with you?" you nod "I do have some thing I need to attend to but before we head off let's first wash you up" you pull her legs up freeing her from the vines. After her legs were free Spinel stubbled falling into your arms "it's gonna take a while for me to move like my bouncing self again" you watched as she tried desperately to move to the warp pad but she could move, "do you want me to carry you" Spinel nodded you lift her up cradling her Spinel blushed a bit but snuggled into your chest "lets go and get you cleaned up" you warpped off with Spinel in your arms and away from Pink Diamond's abandoned garden.


	13. Human Spinel x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's you first day at a new school and on your first day you meet a girl by the name of Spinel

It was you first day at Beach City High School you were both excited and nervous. You tried to settle your nervous by checking you had everything you needed for your first day 'lets see... a 3 ring binder 5 folders, lined paper, a heart shaped planner, pencils, pens, erasers, bookbag, house key... what else?'

As you were going through your mental list of the things you had (and needed) you bumped into someone making them almost fall to the ground.

You look up to see who you bumped into and saw it was a girl with black hair with pink tips (which at one point was red) tied in pig tails and a black shirt on with a red heart in the middle of the shirt, she also wore black and white striped arm warmers, and black shorts with red leggings.

You then blushed because you realized you been staring at her for a full minute "oh, oh my god so sorry" she then shoved you making you stumble a bit almost dropping your stuff "watch it newbie!" she hissed at you with a glare, you fidget with your backpack straps "I am sorry for staring" you said to her though she merely rolled her eyes then she kept walking practically jogging to the front entrance of the school, you wanted to say something genuinely nice, so before she got too far you shouted "I like your hair!", she stopped at the entrance of the school for moment then went inside without looking at you.

You sighed 'did she not hear me...no she heard me that's probably why she stopped, but why did she not want to look at me did I something wrong' then you felt someone pat your back "don't worry she is never usually that friendly especially with new kids" you turn to see a kid with short black curly hair and a pink letterman jacket with flip flops and blue jeans on you start fiddling with you backbag straps again "that's good to know..." you say still hoping to make a good impression with her even if she may not like you already "by the way my name is Steven, Steven Universe" he suck out his hand to you "Y/N" you shook "what's her name?" Steven looked confused at you "who?" you released you grip on Steven's hand "The girl with the pig tails and arm warmers" Steven sighed "her name is Spinel" you thought a moment about the name 'Spinel such a cute name' 

"Don't get your hopes in making friends with her" Steven said sadly "why's that?" Steven shoved his hands in his pockets "I tried to make friends with her like I did with anyone who just moved in and she just shoved me away...after giving me a plate of laxative cookies" you cover you mouth to hid you smile "well sorry to hear that but I still wanna try" Steven shrugged "ok just be ready for an up hill battle" 

The first day went pretty well you teachers (Pearl:English, Garnet: PE, Lapis: Art, and Peridot: Science, and Amethyst: Math) they all were nice teachers, through Pearl gave you alot of homework on the first day. As for Amethyst you had a feeling she was new at the teaching thing. You tried to find Spinel throughout the day wanting to talk to her but couldn't find her, you could have swore you spotted her around the corner a few times but before you could catch her she was gone. 

You started walking home sighing "damn it, I just wanted to say 'hi' " you then you thought of something simple that she couldn't run from...sort of.

The next day you made a card saying 'sorry for bumping into you I hope we can be friends, Y/N' then you taped a heart shaped lollipop in the card, you went to school and asked Steven where Spinel's locker was. "why do you wanna know?" Steven asked a bit puzzled you simply held up the card, "I'll take it to her" Steven tried to take the card from you but you stepped back. "No I want to give it to her...even if its just putting it in her locker" Steven sighed and then lead you to Spinel's locker. The locker had skull stickers and upside down hearts all over it, you managed to slip the card in (even with the lollipop) 

You jumped when you heard a familiar voice shout "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" you turn to find Spinel behind you "S-Spinel I...I was" she gripped the front of your shirt and pinned you to the wall making your eyes go wide "spit it out newbie" she hissed ready to punch you, Steven tried to get Spinel to drop you but Spinel just kicked him in the chest. You shook off your shock of her pinning you "I-I wanted to give you an apology card" Spinel looked at you surprised, she then released her hold on you and opened her locker grabbing the card. 

Spinel read the card and gave a small smile taking out the lollipop "ok Y/N, apologize accepted" she unwrapped the lollipop and put it in her mouth. You smile "oh that's great I know we can be good friends" Spinel laughed hardly "don't push your luck newbie" Spinel walked away leaving just you and Steven.

You walked over to him "you ok?" Steven still had a shock look on his face "I never thought Spinel would ever accept anything from anyone" you looked over where Spinel was "but, she accepted my gift" you said confused, "exactly" Steven stated. You couldn't help but smile knowing that you were making friends with Spinel...even if she wasn't aware of it yet.


	14. Demon Summoning time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a witch attempting to summon a dark creature though you weren't expecting this

You were training to be a witch you had been doing fairly well with spells and enchantments but your summoning spells needed work....alot of work. 

Of the past two weeks you practiced and practiced but could only summon small spirits like forest spirits, ghosts, and once or twice a gnome, of which you were supposed to summon a creature of the night like a demon, your teachers were not pleased. 

They told you that you were to summon a large creature or demon by using a old spell to pass this year you obviously agreed wanting to continue on with your studies.

As you were walking out your teacher got in your face with a very serious like on their face "if you fail this time you will be stripped of your powers and banished to the mortal world" you shivered hearing this for that was the ultimate punishment for a witch or warlock, "will not fail you".

When you got back to your dorm you immediately got out the ingredients for the spell, (you were glad that you lived alone) mostly because this particular spell had a reputation for making a mess of things. You looked at the things would need for this spell to summon creatures from the dark. "Ok this requires: five red rose pelts, five rose quartz gems, one forgetmenots (freshly picked), black pendant gram (made with charcoal), and a some of your blood." 

Once you got everything set up you started chanted the words to summon a creature, after a few minutes of chanting you saw a small puff of white smoke and from small lump of smoke came a small spirit. 

You shouted in frustration making the spirit vanish "no no no I am not failing I am not getting banished!"

You then start shouting the chant with more fury in your voice as you finish there was a powerful blast from the pentagram filling the room with a bring pink light and the smell of sulfur, making you fly backwards into the wall, knocking you out. 

You wake up with someone shaking you "hey there you dead?" you look up at who is waking you up but instead you see what you summoned. 

It was a demon with light pink skin, dark (almost black) claws, dark pink pigtails, white horns that curled towards the back of her head, she had fangs poking out of her mouth, three thin black lines down her face (almost like tears streaks), and pointed ears as well. 

She then smiled having her face inches from your you now noticing her mouth filled with razor teeth and her eyes glowed bright pink, "mmm you are cute for such a young witch" she pinched your cheeks "ouch! stop it" the demon giggled "make me little witch" you slap her hand away "I summon you demon you have to do as I say!" You shouted she laughed "you" she laughed harder "I can see right through you little witch and I can honestly say you can't have summoned me not without killing yourself that is" you stand up getting in her face feeling a little faint but you ignore it "I-I did s-summon you a-and you have to d-do as I-I s-say" you start to feel your legs getting weak, she crossed her arms leaning away from you "mmm maybe you did summon me" you look at her confused "w-why... why do you s-say that?" you pass out with the demon catching you before you fell.

You wake up with your room cleaned up (sort of) and a damp cloth on your forehead. You try to get up but then notice you have a fever and you body aching all over. You then see the demon walking in with some soup and tea, "oh your awake" you look around for your clock "what time is it?" she laughed "you almost died summoning me and you wanna know what time it is?" you try to sit up "I have to get to class so they know I was successful with the spell" the demon pushed you back down in bed (with just her finger) "if you wanna tell those teachers you did your spell right they already know" you looked at her confused "what do you mean?how could they already know?" she sighed "you were still passed and your teachers came here already asking 'what was that noise?'" You nodded "after seeing me and you passed out they gave you this" she handed you a piece of paper "a B+" you said to yourself, you laughed "thanks um...I don't even know your name" you said blushing, she smiled patting your head "it's Spinel little witch" 

When you got well Spinel told you that in summoning her you had to give her your blood. "Why I thought I already did?" Spinel sighed "your teachers either suck at their job or you suck as a student" you glared at Spinel "I may not be great at summoning things but I know how to make mean hex" Spinel giggled at you trying to act tough "ok ok the reason why I need it is for me to not kill you" you looked at her a bit shocked "what do you mean I thought I was fine now" Spinel shook her head "not exactly little witch, you need to continuely give me some blood for you not to die" you didn't want to cut yourself but if Spinel was being truthful you didn't want to did either, you grab a knife from your spell kit "this better not be a trick" Spinel leaned back in her seat "no tricks" you cut your hand wincing a bit at the pain, and Spinel immediately grabs your bleeding hand then licks the blood. 

Your body tingled as Spinel licked your wound sending shivers up and down your spine. Spinel finished smiling "you taste sweet little witch" Spinel releases your arm. You look at your hand to see how deep the cut was but the cut was already healed "I didn't know demons could heal wounds" Spinel put her head on your shoulder "oh no worries" Spinel's arms wrapped around you waist "you will find out a whole lot more about me little witch"


	15. Shy Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel gets Corrupted and then heal but has some interesting scars from her corruption

You and Spinel had been dating for a few months and things seemed pretty peaceful (as far as you two dating that is). You two would hold hands, kiss each other on the cheek (sometimes on the lips), snuggle and cuddle on those cold rainy days or whenever one of you needed some snuggle time. Indeed it seemed that your relationship with Spinel was definitely going well.

Then after you went on vacation to the keystone state (for the weekend with your parents) you found out that Spinel managed to get corrupted. You freaked out getting the news but you only got the news when you got back, "how the stars did this happen?!" you said practically shouting, Steven explained the situation while also making sure you didn't try to shake it out of him "Spinel is ok now but she has some scars from the corruption" you pushed him out of the way more worried about your precious Spinel than Steven right now "where is Spinel then?" Steven rubbed the back of his neck "Y/N I don't think that's a great idea right now" you stomped you foot in protest "I want to see her now!" Steven sighed and pointed to his bathroom "she is in there" you looked at the bathroom door than back at him "is she ok?" Steven sighed heavily "Spinel hasn't come out since she was healed" you sighed "then I am going in to get her" you walked over to the bathroom and tried to opened the door, it was locked "Spinel come on open up" you knocked on the door, no response "it's Y/N Spins I wanna make sure you are doing ok" you said in a more sincere tone of voice, then you heard some foot steps in the bathroom along with the unlocking of the door you finally enter the bathroom to talk to Spinel.

There you find Spinel curled up in the tub having her stretchy arms wrapped around her legs. "Spinel?" you say in a hushed tone to try to get her attention but once a again she doesn't respond. 

You at first don't notice but when you walk in shutting the door you see patches of dark pink here and there on her skin as you got closer to her you noticed dark pink fur around her neck (almost like a collar) and her pigtails that weren't pigtails anymore but dark pink rabbit ears that seem to twitch at every sound you made. 

You sat on the floor beside the tub then in a louder tone of voice, "hey Spinel" you saw her ear perk up as she turned towards you. "Y/N!" Spinel covered her face with her pink gloves "please don't look at me doll" you scoot closer "why?" Spinel started to sob "because I messed up and got corrupted and now I look like like" Spinel couldn't finish her sentence as she tugged on her ears "well if it makes you feel better babe I think your ears are cute" Spinel sniffled looking up at you with tears in her eyes "r-really?" you smile "of course, I love rabbits especially pink ones" Spinel looked at you confused "but rabbits on earth don't come in pink" you giggle "I ment you silly" Spinel sat up a bit "but I still have patches and fur and pointy teeth I look like a mess...well more of a mess" you sigh knowing how self conscious Spinel already was and having this on top of it didn't help so you wanted to reassure her, so you get up off the bathroom floor and give her a warm hug "you are not a mess babe and even if you were a mess a monster a dragon I would still love you" Spinel giggled "you would really love me as a dragon doll?" you giggle pulling away enough to look her in the eye "of course then we can fly to every donut shop in the country" Spinel sighed kissing you on the cheek "your the best doll" you kiss her on her cheek "your even better babe". 

You climbed in the tub in with Spinel and held her close, "you this reminds me of the time I puked on my shirt at Funland" Spinel giggled "sugar that doesn't count" you poked at her face "oh no? what about when I slipped into the mud puddle and it looked like I wet myself?" Spinel laughed "ok that was bad" you smiled seeing Spinel smiling and giggling "and don't forget about when I decided to eat that super hot chili" Spinel was now laughing and snorting "oh my stars I thought we were going to be sending your mail in the bathroom" after a few minutes of laughing you finally asked "are you ready to get out of here?" Spinel sighed "I guess I can't stay in here forever can I?" you shake your head "but don't worry I will be right there with you babe" 

Then she finally walked out of the bathroom with you by her side (for moral support). You hold her hand as she stepped out with you. Pearl Amethyst Garnet and Steven all stood waiting for the two of you to come out but none of them looked shocked at Spinel or you just happy "see no one cares" you said to gesturing to the gems and Steven, Spinel gave you a small smile. Then Amethyst ran over making Spinel flinch a bit "hey Spinel you wanna get some donuts?" Spinel hid behind you while still gripping your hand "maybe later" you answered for Spinel "but how we watch a move?" Spinel nodded at the idea Amethyst shrugged "I am down for that" Pearl sighed "thank goodness your feeling better Spinel" she said relieved Garnet gave you two a mere thumbs up Pearl clasped her hands together "me and Garnet will be at Little Homeschool if you need anything" you waved to them as they warped off Steven ran towards the stairs "come guys its movie night!".

You, Spinel Amethyst and Steven watched Lonely Blade (1-3), which you and Spinel were kissing each other on the cheek and lips during the fight scenes, and Dog copter (a reboot) of which you and Spinel the whole movie were giggling.

Amethyst started another movie (Little Butler) as she did you ended up falling asleep in Spinel's lap "doll you awake?" Spinel asked at first you responded with "I'm awake" but after the third time you were officially out Amethyst then went to check on Steven who fell asleep in his bed snoring and dooling a bit Amethyst then proceeded to take a picture of him as he slept. Spinel combs through your hair smiling at the sight of you so content in just being in her lap "see Spins" Amethyst said hopping down from Steven's bed "Y/N didn't care about your rabbit ears at all" Amethyst said nudging Spinel with a smile, Spinel sighed in relief now knowing she was over thinking things that no matter what you would love her "yeah I guess she did like them".


	16. Vemon AU part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom AU part 2...enjoy😀👍

You managed to get you story put together with your pictures of the facility and the audio from your mini interview from the scientist that got you in. You munched on donuts and some tater tots to prevent Spinel from wrecking your body (since Spinel being a alien from space you didn't want to take chances with your body getting messed up).

You sigh in relief that it was all finished saving the file on the thumb drive popping it out, "awesome now I just need to drop this off with my boss and I will get that nice pay check maybe even a raise" you say with a grin 'yeah right like your boss will be willing to do that' Spinel said in you mind "oh hush" you said out loud to Spinel. You start walking towards the door when you feel you feet suddenly stop 'someone is here' you hear Spinel's voice in your head "I don't see anyone" you said with a shurg, try to move towards the door again, but you feel your legs run towards the window, you start panicking "wait stop stop stop Spinel!" You shout, but before your body could hop out the window one of the body guards (that you didn't eat) kick you back in the room. "Ow fucking dick" you groan then three more men kick your door open pointing hand guns with silencers on them directly at you.

You stand up holding your chest (which you were pretty sure that dude broke something) 'I think it's my turn' you start panicking "Spinel wait!" but before you could argue you were consumed in Spinel's magenta form "now.... LET'S PLAY!" Spinel said jumping towards the guards 'chirst not again' you watch as Spinel ripped apart four of the guards, then she got to the last one 'Spinel wait!' Spinel stopped her attack 'we have to know why they want you in the first place' Spinel sighed pinning the guard "tell me why you here for me" the guard didn't say anything "talk or...DIE" Spinel said slamming her fist in the wall leaving a hole in the wall near the guards head. The guard fell on the ground in terror "OK OK I'LL TALK!" Spinel smiled showing off her sharp teeth "go on" the guard stuttered as he talked "the t-the company w-wanted t-there p-property back...t-hey w-wanted you b-back" Spinel lifted him up off the ground snarling at him "last time I checked I don't belong to 'your' company or any human on this planet" guard started panicking "come on Skull I told you what you wanted to know let me go" Spinel growled at the guard, then tossed him out the window having him hit the ground with a sickening smack "it's Spinel dick"

Spinel then gave you your body back, while you try to shake off what just happened "ok ok I was going to walk to my work to drop this story off" you got up off the floor shaking a little bit "but now I am taking an Uber" 'your doing ok Y/N?' you sighed "I 'll be ok" as you made your way to the door (walking over all the dead bodies) you felt Spinel emerge from your shoulder "why don't you ask your girlfriend for a ride? She lives next door to you" you tugged on your hair in frustration "WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Spinel laughed "why are you so shocked at this? I know everything you know Y/N" you groan "great" Spinel leaned on your shoulder close to your ear "I even know that despite you girlfriend wanting a 'break' you wanna be with and take her in you bedroom and-" before Spinel could finished you cover her mouth blushing "don't talk about that stuff like I need to hear that out loud" Spinel slapped your hand away "fine whatever you humans are weird" you grab your wallet, phone thumb drive and house keys as you get ready to leave which you were going to have to figure out later what to do with the bodies you look over at Spinel on your shoulder "also you might wanna pop back into me I rather not get any more attention right now" Spinel saluted you "ok doll but I will be back later" Spinel sinks into your shoulder.

You call the Uber get into it and get over to your work place no problem with Spinel staying quite the whole way, which you didn't mind but at the same time you didn't like the silence.

You walk up the stairs and got to your bosses office of which he wasn't there today (he was out because he had a cold). "I guess I will leave this for him so he can look at it tomorrow" you write a letter by the thumb drive saying 'these are pictures from Life Foundation'. 

You begin to walk back down stairs when you hear something like foot steps and alot for clanking "what's that?" 'shit' you heard Spinel say in your mind, then you got your answer with a anti tank rifle being shot at you. "What the fuck man?!" you see armed guards coming after you along with something that looked like Spinel but...different being bright pink and looking more human...sort of. "What...what is that?" you say pointing to the humanoid, Spinel then consumed you in her magenta form and ran off, "GET BACK HERE SPINEL!" the thing called out to you and Spinel.

Spinel only stopped when she got to the forest, "now your safe" Spinel said releasing you from her form. You look around confused "Spinel what do you mean 'safe'? what am I safe from?" Spinel emerged from your shoulder "my race is planning on destroying the planet and using you humans as slaves" you frown "THE FUCK?!" you said practically shouting Spinel covered your mouth "shut your mouth they may find us" you push her hand away "why tell me now? why not just drag me around like the suit you wanted me to be?" Spinel sighed laying her skull like head on your shoulder "it's just nice to have someone to talk to...even though I maybe making them miserable" you didn't want to feel bad for this alien that took over you but you couldn't help it, you sigh patting her head "well I guess I will stick around for your sake" Spinel smiled showing off her scary teeth "but" you said standing up "we have to stop your race from destroying the planet" Spinel sighed "I guess but its not going to be easy doll" you scratch your head "I guess nothing ever is" 

While Spinel is in control you make your way to the rocket running at incredible speeds,(which the rocket would be used to retrieve the rest of Spinel's race) 'so we just gotta stop the rocket...doesn't seem too hard' Spinel laughed "you be surprised how stubborn Pink is" you giggle to yourself in your mind 'Pink? This big bag alien's name is Pink?' Spinel sighed rolling her eyes "to be honest the names we have don't relate to what your earth names mean" 'oh yeah so what does Pink mean in your language?' Spinel hopped over towards the rocket just a few feet from it "queen" you remained silent for a moment, then you see something bright pink fall in front of you 'shit' "SHIT!" Spinel said jumping back you see a bright pink humanoid thing with a pink fluffy hair and sharp fangs and the humanoid was definitely taller than Spinel (at least by 3 feet) "SPINEL" the humanoid shouted "GET IN THE SHIP NOW" Spinel shook her head "not a chance Pink I am staying here" Pink launched at you but Spinel jumped out of the way kicking her into the ground. Pink growled "your going to regret that pipsqeak" you notice a gas line not too far from Pink 'Spinel you see what I see?' Spinel looked over and saw the pipe line, then she got out her scythe "come on Spinel like you can beat me" Pink teased, Spinel laughed "I don't need to beat you Pink, I just need to out smart you" Spinel then threw her scythe "HA MISSED" Pink said confidently, Spinel smiled at her Pink turned as she heard it landing behind her and the pipe line exploded, killing Pink and her unknow host in the process.

Afterwards seemed to gotten quite...sort of Spinel would still pop out of you shoulder from time to time mostly to tell you when to get food. 

"Y/N I am hungry can't we eat someone today" you sighed closing you laptop "no we can't eat anyone" Spinel groan "but I am hungry" you leaned back on the couch "how about some hotdogs?" Spinel made a face "Pass" you rub you chin "bugers?" Spinel shook her skull head "No" you shrug "tacos?" Spinel stuck her black tongue out in disgusted "EW NO" you sighed knowing what she wants "a dozen donuts from the Big Donut" Spinel smiled snapping her fingers "perfect!" you then hear a knock on the door "can you hide for a sec Spinel I gotta get the door" Spinel nodded the went back into your body. You open the door and saw your girlfriend at the door "hey Y/N I am here for our date" you were confused but then you hear Spinel 'I may have called your girlfriend for you and set up a date...your welcome Y/N' you knew you couldn't curse Spinel out without looking like you were nuts so you sighed heavily in defeat blushing a little "ok, let me just grab my keys" you grab your phone wallet and keys and walk to the door 'now you get that sweet sweet-' "shut it" you say in a hushed tone to Spinel.


	17. Let me Adore you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were just going to drive home after a long day at work you weren't planning on someone kidnapping you

You have been working 12 hour shifts at the hospital as a nurse which you did enjoy your job helpjng others and giving them the care they need but you felt very over worked. You were always asked to work another shift when it was your day off or if someone was sick which left you always exhausted getting home. You then had your usual routine drive, work, eat, drive, and sleep. Then your routine of work drive and sleep was interrupt by someone.

You finally finish your day with your coworker taking over for you, with a stretch and yawn you grab your things and head out of the door. You look for your car and find it but see that someone was by your car, "hello?" you called out "can I help you?" you were a foot away from the strange who had pink pigtails, spiked shoulders, pointed pink boots, and a upside down heart shaped gem on their chest 'is she a gem from the gem town a cross town?' You thought to yourself "oh yes you can help me doll" you stayed back as she talked "I need some help finding someone....a friend" you sighed you didn't want to deal with this while you were tired but you could at least point her in the right direction "ok where did you see your friend last?" she shrugged "I don't remember" you rub you chin thinking "let's take a drive around Beach City and see if we can't find them" you set towards your car "ok" you put you things in the back as the pink gem hopped in the front passenger seat "ok lets go!" you said giving her a thumbs up

You buckle up and start the car but the engine won't start the pink gem looked at you with a frown "problem?" she said in teasing tone, you get out of the car and pop the hood "I'm....not sure.... let me check it out first" you open the hood up and find alot of wires in your car have been cut, 'please tell me someone else did this' you thought to yourself "is there something wrong with the car?" the pink gem asked you had a terrible feeling about this "y-yeah" you stuttered "I will have to walk home tonight" the pink gem got of the car and loomed over you "but we can look for your friend tomorrow....shoot I don't know your name" the pink gem paused a moment then smiled she stuck her hand out look at you in the eye "my name is Spinel" you shake her hand "Y/N" you walk away "see you tomorrow Spinel you say with a wave. As you walked away from Spinel (which you got about 3 feet from her) she started walking behind you, at first you were thinking she was just going the same way but then when you started picking up the pace she did as well. 

As you dash down a short cut to your place Spinel manages to follow close behind you. As you jump over someone's fence you fall on the ground on the other side not breaking anything but it was definitely going to leave some bruises. Spinel then stretched over the fence in a cartoon fashion, you tried to get up but you realized that you hurt your ankle on the way down. Spinel sees you struggling and scoops you up in her arms, "oh you poor poor frail little human you need a good friend to take care of you" you try to push Spinel away from you but her grip on you was tight while you were still exhausted from work, "I think I found my best friend Y/N" Spinel said lifting your chin so you would look at her in those pink eyes of hers "and she is right here" you tried to get lose but then you felt something poke your neck, you then began to feel your eyes droop, "that's right Y/N I got you" you try to stay awake to fight her but before you knew it you were out like a light.

You wake up but you weren't in your room or house at all, you looked around and saw you were laying on a heart shaped bed with red and pink covers you sit up a bit and see that the rest of the room is pink with a mirror, trampoline, bubbles even some grey toys. "Where am I?" you said out loud though as you stared at the 'toys' you then realized those were tiny gems, "um..." you hesitate considering the ladt gem you spoke to kidnap you "can you little gems tell me where I am?" the little gems hid away from you "wait just tell me if I am still near Beach City" you start to get up but as you start to wonder away from the bed you felt yanked back by something around your neck, you felt what it was "she put a collar on me?" then you heard the door open it was Spinel humming a soft tune then she spots you "oh good Y/N your awake"

Spinel said hugging you "I was so worried that you were going to sleep forever" you push her away not really wanting her to hug you "what's going on Spinel? where I am? Are we even near Beach city?" Spinel laughed "oh that's a good one Y/N" you wanted answers needed answers "Spinel please tell me I want to know" Spinel smiled and put her finger on your lips "sssh doll I will take care of everything" Spinel's gem glowed and she pulled out a gem apple, she put it in your hands and stood there in anticipation, "go ahead and eat" Spinel said with a smile, you didn't want to eat it this weird fruit yet you were hungry "um maybe later" Spinel frown "you have to eat or I won't tell you anything" you stare at the gem fruit for a moment then back at her you sigh in a defeat you then take a small bit expecting to taste awful, but it actually tasted sweet with the taste of strawberry and cherries before you knew it you were finishing the fruit Spinel grinned seeing you eat the fruit gleefully "there you go Y/N eat up, the Diamonds will be putting in a gem fruit tree for you right here we can play and talk all day long" you finish the gem fruit "but wait where are we?" Spinel sighed "if I answered you questions can I ask you some?" you nod, you didn't want to play but in order to get out you had to find out where you were. 

"So I will go first doll" Spinel sat down on the bed patting the space beside her for you "so what do you like to do in your free time?" you sit down beside Spinel "I like um...reading and watching videos of people juggling" Spinel smiled "do you know how to juggle?" You shake your head "well while your here you can learn" Spinel said grabbing your hand, you slipped you hand away "now it's my turn" Spinel sighed "go ahead doll" you sighed "Spinel where are we?" Spinel smiled wrapping her hand around your waist "your on Homeworld the gem home planet my little doll" you flinch "what why here?" Spinel kissed your hand "mmm my turn Y/N" Spinel pushed you down on the bed "now Y/N do you have any friends or girlfriends" you wanted to lie but for some reason you couldn't keep the truth down "I don't have anyone all I have is just my coworkers and family who is too busy with there own lives" Spinel smiled "good doll now your turn" you tried to sit up but Spinel slowly crawled on top of you preventing you from getting up, "are...are you planning on keeping me here?" Spinel kissed your cheek "of course my little doll, I wanna keep you safe, and sound" you frown "but I have a life on earth a job and..." Spinel leaned in close to you "you JUST have that job doll, you have no one else" you flinch hearing that, you wanted to argue with Spinel that you had more than that job on earth but you didn't "I...I" you start to try say something but you felt tears run down your face, Spinel frown wiping your tears away "don't be sad Y/N Spinel is here to take care of everything"


	18. Stroll through the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so easy walk through the woods with your girlfriend Spinel

You were visiting family in Keystone with your girlfriend Spinel at first things seemed to be going good Spinel was enjoying herself and you got to get caught up with your relatives but then you father makes the comment "so are gems all girls or they something in between" which that was when you decided it was time to go out for a bit with Spinel.

You and Spinel decided to take a walk in the woods in Keystone Park. Since it was close to your house with a long walking trail.

"It's so weird you humans make it a job to keep places like this clean" Spinel said pointing to the no litter signs. You giggled "well they just want to make sure the park doesn't get messed up while we or anyone else takes there walk here" Spinel thought about it "I guess that makes sense" you two kept walking and talking. You then noticed the dun slowly setting in the sky. You sighed "We should head back to the car now" you say to Spinel, nodded in a agreement "yeah wouldn't want you to get eaten by a one of those...what was it called again? Bear?" You laughed "I won't get eaten by anything with you around" you say holding her hand, Spinel blushed a little.

As you two continue walking back you two heard some rustling in the bushes Spinel made you back up behind her "Spinel relax it's probably just a rabbit" the then a bunny popped out of the bushes "see" you said pointing no big deal" but then you see another bunny hop out in front of you and another soon there were a heard of animals deer bunnies squirrels all running passed you two looking very frightened. 

"We should go, now" Spinel said you nodded, you two try to start running but then the thing that was chasing them jumped out in front of you, it was big definitely bigger than a bear but it was purple with white spots on it you saw large horn on it's head and white fur going doing it's back into it's tail "a corrupted gem out here?" Spinel said flinched she heard about these gems but thought the Crystal Gems got them all...guess not. Spinel had you behind her and pushed you away "go hide I will take care of this" you nod not wanting to argue and get hurt so you run to hide. 

However the corrupted gem wasn't interested in Spinel the purple gem instead went after you "shit Y/N!" Spinel yelled you turn to see the corrupted gem heading your way you do the only thing you can think of and head into the forest to try and lose the purple gem, but it was not good the corrupted gem simply caught to you faster and then bouced on you landing on your legs crushing them, "DAMN IT, FUCK" you shout in pain the gem growled at you as she raises her claws to swipe at you, you raise your arms to defend yourself 'I am gonna die' you thought to yourself, then you see a large pink fist sent the purple gem flying into a tree poofing it was Spinel. She went over and immediately bubbled the gem then sending it away then ran over to you. 

"Doll are you...oh shit" Spinel said covering her mouth, she didn't notice at first but then getting a closer look then saw how the corrupted gem crushed your legs having the bones poke out in multiple places while also bending in uncomfortable ways. "We have get you to a hospital" you winced even trying to move "but you can't drive and I don't think there in a warp pad near here" Spinel sighed trying her best to carefully pick you up without hurting you "I guess you're going to have to teach me to drive"

Spinel dashed to the car carrying you bridal style putting you in the back (so you could lay down) you gave the keys to Spinel "ok just start the engine then shift this handle onto D then 'lightly' press on petal to your right on the floor and when you need to stop press the petal on your left when you park put it on the 'P' using the same handle" Spinel nodded hoping she would remember all that.

You wanted to sleep the pain was making you start to black out, but you had to stay awake so you sat up to make sure she got the first part. Spinel started the engine then shifted the gear and 'some what' light pressing on the gas, you sighed 'good and the hospital isn't too far from here either so Spinel shouldn't have to worry about traffic signs' you lean in the passenger seat starting to noticing your vision getting blurry you tried to keep yourself up knowing you couldn't leaving Spinel alone at the wheel 'she might need help parking or...or' but then you pass out before Spinel got you to the hospital.

After that you wake up but you were in the hospital with your legs in cases, you weren't in pain anymore but then you see you were hooked up to some painkillers. You looked around the room then you see Spinel all curled up on the couch looking like she been up for three days 'she must have been waiting for me to wake up' you think to yourself you sit up honestly you were kind of thirsty and were going to have a nurse get you some water. 

Then you saw Spinel wake up "doll?" She had tears in her eyes she then hugged you but tried to be careful of the wires "are you feeling better?" You smiled hugging her back "they put me on some pain medication so I can't feel my now broken legs" you said with a giggle Spinel sighed "I am glad your ok doll and maybe I will see if Universe has some healing juice laying around" you patted her head "it's ok Spinel my legs will heal up... just not right away" Spinel fidget with her hands, then you gave her a look "Spinel...did you already get the heal water" Spinel pulled a glass bottle from her gem with pink liquid inside "ta da" Spinel said with a bad poker face, you laughed "ok ok you can heal my legs but only because I hate the thought of walking on crutches" Spinel dripped some on your legs you then felt all your bones go back into place. Spinel put the bottle back in her gem "ready to home?" She asked you smiled "after you get a nurse so they can discharge me then we can go" Spinel gave you a thumbs up "on it!"


	19. Demon Summoning time part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured why not a part 2 of this witch AU

You were doing some studying for a big test coming, the test was for spell casting yet you were mainly supposed to tell the differences between hexes and enchantments.

As you were studying the demon you summoned a few weeks ago hugs you from behind making you flinch a little, "when are we gonna do anything fun?" she whined, you sighed "Spinel come on I need to study this stuff and your not helping" Spinel hands shifted to your hips "why don't you take a break little witch? you have been studying for hours" you try and push Spinel off but she just holds on tighter "Spinel....are you thirst?" Spinel nipped at your ear with her sharp teeth giggling "maybe~". 

You sighed and place a bookmark in your book and attempt to get up so you could give Spinel some blood using your spell casting kit knife (since when she clings to you like this she is just thirsty) yet this time she didn't let you get up she held on to you "come on Spinel I have to get the knife if I gonna-" but before you could finish your sentence you felt Spinel bite into your neck "ow Spinel" you say wincing, as continue to bite you Spinel licked the blood leaking from your wound, making you shivered. 

As she finished drinking your blood healing the wound with her saliva. However she still held on to you tight grinding on you "mmm you taste so sweet little witch" Spinel said giggling you felt a heat build inside you but you shook it off "S-spinel you g-got what you n-needed g-get off of me I have to get b-back to studying" you say trying to hide your blushing face with your hands, Spinel smiled showing off her fangs "sure thing little witch" she pinched you red cheek then skipped off to the otherside of your room to play with a plain deck of cards you got for her, leaving you alone with your studies.

As you finished studying for the day (which was at about 11pm) you head to bed yawning your way there. As walk to your bed you saw Spinel still messing with your Crystal balls and spare wands. You frown Spinel had told you that she doesn't need sleep, but you figured it may distracted her from destroying your things....at least for tonight, "hey...Spinel" she turned around with her pointed pink ears perked up "~yes~" she purred you tried not to roll your eyes "do you want to try to sleep tonight" Spinel walked over having her face inches away from yours "can I try 'sleeping' while your next to me little witch" you didn't want her so close to (especially since your bed was just a twin) but you figured 'what's one night?' "sure" 

You try to fall asleep but as you do Spinel hugs your middle making you jolt awake "Spinel....can you...let....go" you say sluggish with you words and you were already pretty tired already. Spinel giggled "what are you gonna stop me?" Spinel said her hands rubbing on your stomach and chest, you shudder "I-I" you stuttered not thinking you body feel hot with her touch "then I will keep going until you tell me to stop" Spinel said her breath hot in your ear "S-spinel" you try and push her hands off you "ssh I got you Y/N" Spinel said snuggling closer as she kept rubbing your chest and stomach, you were starting to think she was doing this innocently with her hands just on you stomach and chest until her hands wondered to your pants, "Spinel n-no not t-there" you said flinching while grabbing her hand. Spinel giggled "alright Y/N I'll stop" Spinel then moved her hands back to your waist. You sighed in relief but some part of you was....disappointed you tried to ignore that thought as you fell asleep. 

You wake up with Spinel no longer in your bed you look around your hoping she was just messing with something, not there. You get up but as soon as you stood up you felt dizzy to the point you felt sick. You leaned on your bed "Spinel?" you shouted "Spinel where are you?" you were hoping she didn't go far. You started walking to door to find Spinel, but you took a mere two steps before passing out flopping hard on the floor knocking over your spells books on top of you.


	20. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story gets hotter as you read it

"COME ON Y/N I NEEDED THOSE CAKES AN HOUR AGO!" you sighed heavily "there almost done" you quickly frost the vanilla cupcakes with buttercream frosting and top the with silver and gold sprinkles, "there all done" you announced showing your boss the cupcakes, they sighed rolling their eyes "the customer asked for 'blue' and silver not 'gold' and silver" you shrugged "well we were out of blue so I figured they would mind getting gold instead of blue" your boss huffed "look here miss Y/N if were out of something tell me and I will get it because the customers will not take substitutions like 'this' "they gestured to the silver and gold cupcakes "now make some more while I get some blue sprinkles" you sighed "yes sir" you saluted, trying not to roll your eyes at your boss. 

The next batch of cupcakes turned out good (though not as good as the last batch) and your boss came back with the blue sprinkles, "here now get to decorating those cupcake, right this time" you boss said handing you the bottle you sighed and started decorating, first with the buttercream icing then silver sprinkles then blue, so now you had vanilla cupcakes with 'blue' and silver sprinkles. You watched as your boss gave the cupcakes to the customer with the customer saying in a hushed tone "took them long enough" you sighed 'at least you got what you wanted' you thought to yourself, you walk away to the back to look at the next order you had to make hoping it was something simple, "let's see here strawberry cupcakes but with gluten free flour and organic strawberries" you sighed 'this is going to be a long day' you thought with a sigh 'I hope Spinel is ok with me getting home late.' 

=====================

By the time you do get home you were worn out and covered in frosting you felt pretty gross. You stretch as you wave to Spinel who is sitting on your couch, "hey Spinel..... I am going.....to bed now....see you in the morning" you say to your pink girlfriend in between yawns "awww but I wanted to cuddle and kiss you all over tonight sugar~" Spinel says giving you her cute pout face, you sighed "we can still do that tomorrow, ok babe" Spinel folded her arms with a grumpy look, "fine." you walk up the stairs still yawning as you go.

You flopped into you bed with your work clothes still on, you thought about taking a shower or at least changing into your pajamas before bed but before you could debate about that you fell asleep rather quickly. As you started to drift off into a deeper sleep you started to have to a rather vivid dream.

At first you saw you were in your room but the you looked down seeing that you were just wearing your favorite shirt...and nothing else below it, you attempted to hide your lower have then someone moved in the corner of your eye. It was Spinel but she didn't have her pointed sleeves black top or puffy shorts with boots, Spinel was just wearing a black bra with pink lace showing off her chest and pink gem along with underwear to match. 

You blushed seeing Spinel in the such an 'outfit' though while you were distracted but Spinel's exposed body you then noticed she pinned you to your bed letting you have a better look at her upside down heart gem, "Spinel what are you doing?" you asked more curious then worried, Spinel put her finger on your lips "ssh it's ok sugar let me have my fun~"

Spinel first kissed your lips slipping her tongue in for a bit, then she move to your cheeks then down to your chest as she moved to your stomach you squirmed and moaned with delight. Then you saw that Spinel got in between your legs holding them apart licking her lips "now I am going to taste some of your sweet sweet sugar♡~"

=====================

You wake up sighing 'what a realistic dream' you thought to your self, but you noticed weren't alone in your bed, Spinel had her clothes on but she was between your legs holding them apart with your underwear and pants down on the floor. When Spinel saw you woke up she froze like a deer in the headlights with her head mere inches from your womanhood you wanted to question her like 'why couldn't you wait until tomorrow to do this?' or maybe 'how you get away with taking my clothes off without me waking up until now?' "I sorry" Spinel said pulling away "I couldn't wait sugar, but you know me I just need some tender love and caring right?" you smiled and laid back down "go ahead Spinel" you said not wanting to spoil Spinel's fun since she already gotten this far. 

Then you felt Spinel start to lick your womenhood while she giggled though as she continued to lick up and down your womanhood you started to moan and grind against the air, 'it feels so good so good' you think to yourself not wanting this to stop as you drool a little, then without Spinel realizing it she hit your g-spot making you shout "SPINEL!" as you came spasmed then you clasped on the bed very pleased, Spinel lifted her head up from between your leg with a worried look on her face "did...did I hurt you?" you shake your head as you catch your breath "no not....at all...it just...felt really....really good" Spinel giggled kissing you on the lips slipping her tongue in your mouth she pulled back with a smile "do you want me to do it again?" 

You giggled holding her close "I want have you inside me first" Spinel flashed her clothes off revealing a rather large injector "you sure your not a sapphire?" you laughed "get over here my cute pink spaghetti" Spinel giggled as she got in between your legs again now getting her injector lined up with your womenhood "ready sugar" she said with an eager look on her face, you nodded blushing, Spinel then thrusted her injector into you moving it around in you slowly at first "oh yeah Spinel more please" you said loving the way Spinel was mixing your womenhood up. Spinel then sped up the pace making you moan and shout "oh yeah! oh fucking stars! it feels so good!" Spinel giggled "you feel so good around me sugar" Spinel said with a smiled then you felt her injector twitch inside your womenhood "I am gonna come" Spinel said thrusting a bit faster "I am about to cum too!" you say as you feel Spinel's cum fills your womenhood up. As it did you cum you too making you shout "SPINEL" again then two clasped on the bed together with Spinel on top of you, her injector still inside of your womenhood, Spinel snuggled into your chest with a big smile on her face, "so if I go to sleep now babe, will I find you humping me again" you said jokingly, Spinel shook her head "nope I'm good" Spinel moved making you realize her injector was still in your womenhood "um...Spinel" she merely snuggled closer "I will take it out in the morning sugar" Spinel said making another thrust into your womenhood which in turn made you moan 'I am so glad I have off tomorrow' you think to yourself letting Spinel have her way for the rest of the night.


	21. PANDEMIC (fluffy story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are bored in your house because of the PANDEMIC going on at least you have your pink gem girlfriend to keep you company

You were so bored being in your house all the time from this pandemic going on, yes you knew that it was to prevent yourself getting sick as well making sure the hospitals don't get overwhelmed with patients, yet when you have already did all the cleaning in the house caught up on all the shows you wanted to (movies included) there was truly nothing else to do today.

Also it was just you living there in your home yet you pink gem girlfriend would visit somtimes to make your isolated days feel a less dull, though Spinel said she wasn't planning on visiting you today, which made you all the more grumpy.

You laid on your bed bored out of your mind, groaning "god I wanna do something" you then felt someone jump on your bed making you sit up straight "eep!" you squeak, it was Spinel, she smiled at you despite your surprised look on your face, "yeah doll" you gasped holding your chest, "oh my stars you scared me babe" Spinel frowned "awe I'm sorry doll face" Spinel kissed your forehead, you caught a heavy scent of lavender.

"You did wash your hands before coming up here to hug me right?" you asked, seeing Spinel's hands starting to hug your waist, "yep, I even sprayed myself with that smelly stuff you gave me to kill germs" you chuckle to yourself thinking about Spinel sparying herself with Lysol like it was deodorant "I was wondering why I was smelling lavender" Spinel smiled, "I would do anything to keep my favorite doll safe from harm" she kissed you cheek then held you tight snuggling into the crook of your neck "that tickles" you said giggling at the feeling of her face pressed against your neck, Spinel sighed hugging you tighter wrapping her stretchy arms around you. 

"Y/N....why don't you come to Homeworld with me" you pulled away a bit to look at her, "are you talking about a day trip Spinel, or maybe a sleepover, we can still do that but I still have to be careful?" she shook her head "no, I mean you could live with me on homeworld, and the Diamonds" you frowned a bit as Spinel continued "we could snuggle and cuddle all we want, and I could get you all the food you need using to same tech from the human zoo" you sighed heavily "Spinel, is this because you wanna protect from the virus?" 

Spinel frowned she avoided eye contact with you, then buried her face back into the crook of your neck she then talked with her voice slightly muffled "it's just...I don't wanna risk loosing doll" you knew the news about the virus, and how a lot of people were either getting super sick or worse, so you couldn't blame Spinel for being overprotective, so you hugged her close kissing her the top of her head "as long as you wash yourself before coming in babe I will be just fine" Spinel sighed still having her face buried in your neck "ok doll but just....just let me know if your feeling sick, ok?" you smiled rubbing her back "I promise babe" Spinel then popped her head up looking straight at you "and if this things gets worse then do you promise to live with me?" Spinel asked with puppy dog eyes "sure, if it makes you feel better" Spinel squeal "yeah!"


	22. Abandoned Spinels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by tumblr user ChocolateSpinel and their art work

Spinel did loved living with the Diamonds on homeworld. It was always a exciting day for her to spend time with anyone of them. 

She could have her form changed (temporarily) by Yellow, go floating on Blue's happy clouds, and then making White dance and sing, or just hang out with the three Diamonds having fun talking about there day.

But instead of hanging out on homeworld with the Diamonds, Spinel wanted to go and explore a garden which wasn't too far from homeworld. The Diamonds at first were worried about Spinel getting lost or hurt but hearing it wasn't too far from homeworld the Diamonds were ok with her exploring it on her own without company yet they told her she could explore for a few hours.

Though there was a reason why Spinel wanted to go to this particular garden, she had heard (while taking a tour) that there was another garden that a Obsidian had made then left behind. 

Spinel knew that Pink Diamond's was cruel by leaving her but no other gem would do that to another gem right? yet Spinel still wanted to go see for herself. Spinel did managed to get a hold of the Obsidian herself and asked if there were gems still there, the Obsidian responded with a shrug "who knows what I left there deary, I have left a lot of things behind worthless colonies like that one" the Obsidian said as she looked over the old documents then she said that it was abandoned for 7000 years due to lack of resources as she put the documents away Spinel asked about the things left there the Obsidian responded "whatever is on that useless planet you can keep it", after she was done talking the Obsidian Spinel really hoped no gem was on that colony, 'who would want to be there friend' Spinel thought.

She warped off finding herself at a half finished colony, injectors here and there plants that were coming back but only where the injectors haven't been put. Though Spinel could definitely tell that this colony hadn't seen another gem in a long time. 

Spinel noticed a section of the colony was closed off. Spinel walked over seeing a door she put her hand on the door and it immediately opened "welcome Spinel may you and Pink Diamond have a good stay" said a computer voice, Spinel tried not to roll her eyes at the computer voice still thinking she was Pink's friend, Spinel then walked in as she did heard a small voice "hello?.... Obsidian is that you?" a small voice called out Spinel walked over to the voice and found a Spinel a Chocolate Spinel with two fluffy light brown buns, she also had puffy cream colored sleeves and brown puffy shorts then dark brown suspenders "hey there" Spinel said but then flinched when she saw the choice Spinel's legs with vines all wrapped around her legs "oh hey there I am a Spinel to well...a Chocolate Spinel" Spinel sighed "can I ask how long it's been" the chocolate Spinel thought a moment "mmmm, I believe its been 6 no 7000 years or so maybe more" Spinel patted the chocolate Spinel's shoulder "was it a Obsidian your was your best friend?" Spinel asked, the chocolate Spinel giggled "Obsidian still is silly, and she will be back so long as I stay right here for her like a good gem" gripped the chocolate Spinel's shoulders "Obsidian isn't coming back to get you" the chocolate Spinel frown "what?" Spinel took a deep breath trying not to let her own emotions get the best of her "Obsidian never planned on coming back for you" the chocolate Spinel put her hands over her mouth, Spinel couldn't help herself and hugged her back "I am sorry you had to hear from someone else" the Chocolate Spinel pushed her away "no no no no no no" she shook her "your wrong she does want she just..." the chocolate Spinel stared at her brown heart shaped gem "Obsidian must have wanted me to change my form, that's it isn't, she was always had the best riddles" Spinel's eyes grew wide, Spinel tried to stop her but the Chocolate Spinel pushed Spinel aside "I am gonna fix this I am going see my best friend again" she then pulled out her gem poofing herself.

\---♡♡♡---

Spinel quickly bubbled her, to pervent the chocolate Spinel from reforming but also hurting herself again, then ran back to the warp pad "you aren't waiting here anymore" Spinel then warped off holding onto the chocolate Spinel's bubbled gem.

Spinel ran back to her room (Pink's old room) she quickly closed the door Spinel wanted to try and give this poor confused Chocolate Spinel time to adjust because if she saw how world is now and her best friend gone Spinel shutter thinking about it. Spinel then popped the bubbled and watched the chocolate Spinel reform. The chocolate Spinel reformed with puffy sleeves but a slightly darker beige with the top part being a ashy brown and a button down vest for her front then dark brown puffy pants (like before) with her gloves dark bown with cream colored lace then a single ponytail with a ashy brown colored bow in her hair she still had her eyelashes but now she had a curly black scar of sorts below her eyes. 

The Chocolate Spinel did a pose as she finished reforming "ta da! I am ready for... you... Obsidian" she then noticed that she wasn't in Obsidian's and her garden anymore "wait w-where am I?" Spinel approached her carefully "it's ok your just in Pink's room" she gasped "Pink Diamond is she here?!" the chocolate Spinel gasped in excitement trying to fix her and skirt, Spinel sighed trying to think on her feet so she could let this confused Chocolate Spinel get to know her 'new' homeworld but with a friend "just, let me just explain things before you get excited about anything" Spinel said calmly the Chocolate Spinel opened her mouth wanting to argue but then simply sat down "ok I'll listen".

Spinel then explained how that not only did Obsidian left her (which the Chocolate Spinel still frowned over) but Pink Diamond when running her colony on earth started a rebellion then faked her shattering after that Steven was made, and the hybrid Diamond made the Diamonds liberated all the colonies.

The chocolate Spinel just sat there in silence, having a blank look on her face, Spinel finished but then asked if the chocolate Spinel had a question "you can call me Coca" she said in a hushed tone "oh well Coca do you have any questions about era 3?" Spinel asked Coca but she didn't respond. 

Instead she got up off the floor and walked to the window looking out Coca saw the plants and flowers placed everwhere in the once geometrical 'flawless' buildings "I didn't think so much would change in 7000 years" Spinel came up behind her and patted her on the back "well that makes two of us" Spinel said with a nervous laugh, Coca looked at Spinel confused "what do you mean?" Spinel scratched the back of her head thinking "well the thing is that I was Pink Diamond's best friend...well I was supposed to be" Coca frowned "what happened?" Spinel frowned as she continue to explain "well after she got the news that she got her own colony I thought I would be going with Pink to play on earth with her....but instead she left me at her garden for 6000 years" Coca gasped but then covered her mouth "Pink said we were going to a special play a game where I had to stay very still until she got back" Spinel felt some tears coming down her face "sorry Coca I guess it still bothers me" Spinel said wiping the tears from her eyes. Then when Spinel looked up she saw Coca crying though she looked mad "Coca what's wrong?" Spinel asked worried, "Obsidian and Pink Diamond are jerks!" Coca shouted, Spinel looked at her confused "Coca what do you mean?" Spinel asked confused Coca started stuttering as she shouted "w-we d-don't need anyone r-right s-so they can just go s-shatter them selves!" Coca shouted stomping her feet, Spinel held Coca's hands "woah woah woah doll take it easy they maybe jerks of the galaxy but they aren't monsters" Coca sniffled as she hiccupped "but...but Obsidian she... she" Spinel gripped Coca's hand "Coca can you look around the room and tell me if you see Obsidian" Coca looked around not seeing anyone else her hiccupping and crying calmed down as Coca answered "she...she..... she isn't here" Spinel nodded "that's right it's just me and you" Coca let go of Spinel's hand and wiped her tears away "Spinel... can I ask you something?" Spinel nodded "of course doll what do want to know?" Coca stepped forward a bit "can I get a hug from you...like you did earlier" Spinel smiled "sure" Spinel wrapped her arms coiling them around Coca in a warm hug, "this feels so nice" Coca said snuggling into Spinel's chest Spinel smiled "yeah it really does"


	23. Can't Sleep without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy cute cuddles

You were laying in your bed trying to fall asleep yet you weren’t even tired, “come on I got things to do tomorrow I do have time for this” you whined flopping from one side to the next trying to fall asleep.

After finding out you weren't falling ask right away you had decided to try some methods that you knew worked in the past for you to fall asleep.

So you took melatonin, sleepy time tea, you even tried to listen to some boring math video hoping it would make you sleepy....but nothing happened. 

So you then tried other things like fluffing up your pillows add more, adjusting your covers, turning off all the lights in your room....but nothing. 

♡♡♡♡♡

You groan rolling over 'forget this I am just going to get up' though as you were giving on sleeping for the night, you felt someone wrap there arm around your waist. It was Spinel. She slowly pulled you into her chest having your head underneath her chin, “hey doll what are you doing up so late?” at first you were going to say you were going to get up, but then you already started to feel tired just by being snuggled against her chest “I guess I can’t sleep without you by me” you say with a yawn burying your head into her soft chest (despite her gem being in the center of her chest).

Spinel giggles “really? you even took some medicine Y/N and you still weren’t able to sleep were you even a little bit tired?” you shake your head slowly as you felt your eyes starting to droop your mind getting sluggish “I don’t...know what...I do....without....you Spinel” you say as went silent finally falling asleep in Spinel’s arms.

♡♡♡♡♡

Spinel did want to wake you and talk to you about your day but looking at you all curled up against her, in addition to the fact that you needed rest for all the stuff you needed done Spinel sighed combing through your hair “I’ll wait till tomorrow to talk to you doll” Spinel said kissing the top of your head, “for now just get some sleep doll"


	24. Loving but Stupid ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been hinting to Spinel you like her more than a friend but she can't take a hint so you decided to take a more blunt approach

You met Spinel a few days after she left the earth with the Diamonds, Spinel was visiting earth mostly to do some sight seeing. Spinel went to Funland and wanted to get on the roller coaster but didn't want to get on alone, you saw her just outside of the line for the roller coaster "did you want to get on this ride" she nodded, "then how come your still outside of the line?" she shrugged "It looked too scary to go on by self" you grabbed her hand "then I'll go with you" 

After that you and Spinel had been hanging out for about 3 months, doing things like going to Funland, getting donuts together, you two even have gotten a your picture painted by Vidalia, (which was the two of you in a candy heart)

Yet Spinel still thought of you as friends not well.... more than friends, you tried to hint to her that you thought of her more as a friend saying stuff like "I really love the way you pigtails bounce~" and "you look sooo cute in your puffy shorts girl~" which Spinel would then respond with "aw thanks doll, you look cute too" patting your head, you tried not to act mad when she misinterpreted what you were trying to hint at but sometimes it was hard to cover up.

One day you just couldn't take it anymore you had to get this through her cute pink head. So you decided to plan a perfect day where you would confess your love for Spinel....bluntly.

You picked up a dozen of her favorite donuts (heart shaped donuts with pink frosting and strawberry jelly) you also got Spinel's favorite board game (candy land, she likes the colors) you put the outfit Spinel liked the most on you (it was a pink dress with puffy sleeves a white ribbon tied into a bow into the back with your hair in a bun)

You called Spinel over asking if she wanted to do game night at your house (which you two have done before so Spinel would suspect a thing), Spinel responded with "that sounds awsome doll I can't wait!" 

While you waited for her you got 'Candland' out set up the board and the game pieces, making sure you had Spinel's usual pink one and (favorite color) piece. You laid the doughnuts out on the table with battery powered candles lit. As you got out some strawberry milk for both you and Spinel you heard a knock, "coming" you said putting down the pink milk, you opened the door seeing Spinel "hey Y/N ready for game night" she said walking in the doir then she saw the lay out you made with all her favorite things and her eyes lit up "oh my stars!" she said bouncing for joy "strawberry milk!, candyland!, and oh stars even donuts!!!" 

You giggled seeing Spinel so happy, Spinel turned to you hugging you "thank you, thank you, thank you, but...." she pulled away from you looking at you in the eye "what's all this for? Did something happen?" Spinel asked worried you shook your head "no no no I just" you hesitated then took a deep breath "Spinel I...love you" Spinel simply stared at you "y-you mean like a best friend?" you sighed you grab Spinel's face blushing "I love you like this" you kiss her on the lips Spinel was shocked at first with her pigtails sticky up straight up in the air. Yet after awhile Spinel then held your waist pulling you close, Spinel smiled at you blushing "I think I would like being more than friends" 

After a night of playing candyland eating donuts and drinking pink milk Spinel got up "I guess I will get going" you grab Spinel's hand "but don't you wanna find out what girlfriends can do with one another?" you asked pulling Spinel closer Spinel walked back to the couch sitting close to you "so what can we do together" Spinel asked blushing, you hugged her tight "we can cuddle," you say snuggling into her chest, "we can kiss one another" you then kiss Spinel again on the lips, Spinel flopped you down on the couch while she got on top of you, "can I kiss you all over" you giggle "go for it" Spinel kissed you on your lips lightly then your cheeks moving to your neck nibbling on it. She then moved down to your chest kissing you lightly even on your shoulders, Spinel then continued down to your stomach you flinched when she was getting close to your womanhood, "wait not there!" you shouted, Spinel back up a bit spooked by your shouting "sorry just...don't go there I am not ready" Spinel nodded skipping that section now kissing your inner thighs and knee, Spinel then moved back up to you lips kissing them again. 

You couldn't help but smile as you blush as Spinel opened her mouth to moan you slipped your tongue in grabbing her waist. You break the kiss "I love you" Spinel you said smiling cupping your face, "I love you too" you say holding Spinel tight snuggling into the crook of your neck.


	25. Hurt and Scared♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were on Peridot's list of human to get from earth and while you did get off the ship the escape pod you took malfunctioned and took you to an abandoned garden

You were on the ship heading towards homeworld with Steven and Lars trapped inside the Topaz fusion. You would have jumped off with the others if you weren't knocked unconscious by Alexandrite shaking the ship, but you were woken (more like shaken) wake but the Topaz fusion. "I'll get you guys out of here, I promise" Steven said but you didn't feel reassured about that being stuck inside a hostile gem. Though it was only when Steven and Lars had there honesty talk that the Topaz fusion had decided to let you Steven and Lars go. They unfused releasing you Steven and Lars, the two Topaz's got you into a escape pod first "you'll be right behind you Y/N" Lars said with a thumbs up. Topaz lauched the pod you were in before Aquamarine noticed, but not soon enough.

You wanted to wait for Steven and Lars but you noticed something off, 'shouldn't their pods be out here by now?' you thought to yourself. However before the escape pod could warp to earth a video feed popped up "you are not going any where you stupid organic meat bag" said Aquamarine, you flinch a the sudden video feed pop up then you got up in the screen wanting to mock this gem that wanted to kidnap you, Steven, Lars, Onion, Connie, Sadie, and Jamie (and you were feeling confident being far away from her) "make me pipsqeak" you said sticking your tongue out, you then pushed a button closing the screen though you felt like you were going to reget that. As you sat there floating the ship voice said in a female robotic voice, "preparing for warp to earth" you sighed thinking you were home free, though you were worried about Steven and Lars yet 'maybe I can at least tell the Crystal gems on earth he's ok and they can use this pod to get him' you thought to yourself. However you felt something hit the pod making the console flicker, you started to panic not wanting to die in space "come on work you stupid gem tech!" you smacked the controls until the console lit up again but the sound from the ship didn't sound quite right the ship then said in the same female robotic voice "pppppprepareing for for for for waaaarp to to to PPPP- Garrrrr-den-den-den-den" "fuck". You warped off, everything was shaking you then smacked your head on the console knocking you out.

When you woke up your head felt fogging and your vision was definitely blurry though looking around you saw a pink gem with what used to be heart buns though they looked ratty now and her clothing was dirty looking which looked to be covered in dust and dirt. Though the pink gem was now holding you in her arms combing through your hair gingerly. At first you didn't know if you were awake considering how gently she was combing through your hair almost like a soft breeze plus knowing the fact you hit your head pretty hard earlier but as opened your eyes more you realized it was real. 

You tried to sit up not wanting to be in the lap of a strange gem but was ment with a terrible pain in yours legs and head. You looked down and saw you had a lot of gashes on your arms and chest but you definitely notice that both your legs were broken, though instead of just being busted up your legs were all wrapped up and had splints made from tree branches. The pink gem gently pulled you back into her arms, "please lay down, your really hurt" you did hesitate moving feeling scared, but then thinking about it 'did she try to fix my legs? why did she do that don't gems hate humans?' you didn't know what she was planning on doing with you since your knowledge of gems (other than the Crystal Gems) they didn't see humans as much different than pests, "um t-thanks for patching me up but...where am I?" you asked looking around she started combing through your hair again, "well, this is Pink's garden" she said cheerfully, you looked around seeing what did looked to be a garden at some point or another but now was bed for withering plants and over grown weeds. The pink gem seeing the look on your face sighed "I know it doesn't look like much now, but when Pink gets back she will make this place look like new, you'll see" you tried to think of who she was talking about 'Pink?...does she mean Pink Diamond, the Diamond that was supposed to colonize the earth for new gems? If so then she that means she doesn't know she's gone, oh stars what is she gonna do if she finds out?' you tried to move again but another surge of pain shot through your legs you groaned in pain "you really shouldn't move, when your ship crashed into Pink's garden you were barely breathing, I was just happy you were alive" she said softly, you sighed "s-sorry I just wanted to get comfortable, my back is stiff and head really hurts" you said trying not to sound pitiful "oh, I can help with that" you then felt her legs become larger somehow and softer too, granted you were still in a decent amount of pain but at least your head and back were a bit more comfortable "thank you um...how long have I been out um?...sorry I don't know your name" the pink gem patted your head "it's Spinel, oh what's your name?" Spinel asked cheerfully, you did want an answer for you question, but instead you tried your best to smile despite your pain plus you didn't want to upset her, "m-my name is Y/N, but um, about how long have I been out, Spinel" she scratched her chin thinking "I believe you've been asleep for three days Y/N" she then frown patting your cheek "I was really scared that you weren't going to wake up with you being still like that, but I remember Pink teaching me about organics and how they need food and sleep" Spinel then whispered something under her breath that you didn't quite catch, though the thought of you being out for so long you couldn't help but laugh an empty laugh "I guess that's why I feel so crappy" you then hear your stomach growl "and hungry" Spinel frowned, "I don't know if there is anything here for you to eat" she said combing through your hair as she looked around the garden "a lot of the flowers and plants here are dead or too withered to grow anything really edible" you gripped your stomach with your hand trying to silence your growling stomach "I guess I will try to get some sleep for now" Spinel looked at you with a sad look, you tried to close your eyes but your stomach kept making noises and hurting from hunger. It was only a few moments before you felt Spinel patting your head getting your attention "I think there is a place where I can get you some food" she said cupping your face, you felt drool drip down your cheek with just the thought of food "if...if you c-could check p-please" Spinel smiled "okay dokay" she kissed your forehead which caught you off guard "I promise to be back soon" she gently put your head on some piled up leaves dead as she skipped away, 'I hope she doesn't just forget about me' you think to yourself 'I don't think I can move even if I wanted to'.

You had managed to fall into a dreamless sleep for a moment or two when you felt someone shaking you, just the motion of shaken hurt your legs waking you immediately. You saw it was Spinel which you noticed she had cleaned up her clothing and hair a bit. Spinel was looking down at you seeing you wince at you being moved "sorry Y/N but I have something for you" Spinel then pull a purple gem fruit from her gem, Spinel saw you confused look when seeing the gem fruit then smiled "don't worry it's something you can eat" she put the purple gem fruit up to your face and waited for you to take a bite. You were not sure about this, if it were an pear or cucumber you wouldn't hesitated to eat it but this didn't really look like food to you, looking similar to an apple but...more like a glass ornament. Though your hunger was getting the best of you 'may it really is food' at first you licked it seeing if it tasted good it, seemed ok having a slight taste of sweetness to it, so you took a small bite at first it didn't taste great like watered down grape juice but as you chewed it became sweeter you could help yourself with taking another bite (bigger this time) humming with satisfaction. Spinel started to comb through your hair again with one hand as you ate the gem fruit from the other, "I am glad you like the fruit Y/N, I was worried you wouldn't be able to eat it" you finished the gem fruit and sighed heavily "thanks Spinel and um" you thought a moment if you should even ask but this gem Spinel seemed nice enough "do you know a way to get to earth?" Spinel frowned "you don't wanna stay here with me? I could get you some blankets or something nicer to sleep on" you tried to move away not knowing her reaction "I d-don't know maybe I c-could stay, b-but ugh" you ended up moving to much that you heard a crack which made you start crying in pain you looked down and saw you bone sticking out of your leg. Spinel put your head down on the pile of leaves and walked over to your legs "oh dear I told you not to move Y/N, you made your bones poke out of your leg"

You couldn't help but keep crying cause of the pain "c-can y-y-you f-fix it" you asked though your sobbing Spinel nodded, Spinel pulled out a cloth and a syringe she put the cloth to you mouth "bite on this" you did as you were told you then watch as Spinel injected the syringe into your arm 'just for stars sake don't let it be poison' you thought to yourself Spinel then pulled out a small bandage from her gem and put it over where she gave you the shot. Spinel then looked at you patting your face "this is suppose to take some of your pain away, though I only grabbed so many of these things" she said sorrowfully "but it shouldn't take too long for it to work", and Spinel was right it only took maybe 5 minutes until most of your pain was gone. 

Spinel first asked "is the medicine working?" your mind was a bit hazy part of you want to keep that info to yourself but the other half didn't care about Spinel knowing anything, "it'sss wooorkiiing" you slurred she then knelt done beside your leg "ok ready?" you looked over to her and nodded you hear a crack which did hurt but the pain medicine definitely made it bearable. Spinel walked back to your head propping it back up on her lap "ok now Y/N try to get some sleep" Spinel said returning to combing through your hair, but your mind seemed to be on edge 'Spinel is being so nice maybe she is a nice gem after all, but then why did someone leave her here? And obviously someone left her here for a reason, they couldn't have just dumped her here just because, but if she was left here for a reason she might try to .... to. ..' as you thoughts continued to spiral so did your exhaustion, despite your best efforts to stay awake you end up falling asleep in Spinel's lap.

The as weeks pasted you began to realize that Spinel seem to mean you no harm in fact she was very caring and attentive towards you. She would even help you when you needed to use the restroom (which you had to use a warp pad to get to since it was a abandoned planet) Spinel had also attended your wounds keeping them clean as well as making sure your legs were straight as they healed. It was only after a month that you tried to walk, which Spinel helped you out helping to kep your balance. It wasn't until you finally started to take a few steps by yourself that you finally asked, "Spinel...do you know a way back to earth?" Spinel frowned "but your still not able to walk on your own, and it Pink hasn't come back to the Garden yet, I don't want to miss her while I'm gone" you opened wanting to tell Spinel the truth but you immediately close it. Spinel patted you cheek "what is Y/N did you want to tell me something?" you frown, 'maybe I should just tell her, Spinel may take it better then I think she will' you thought to yourself "Spinel, I don't how to say this but...Pink Diamond isn't coming back" Spinel looked at you confused "what do you mean Y/N? of course she is coming back, I am her best friend" you bit your lip, 'shit shit shit, she is going to kill me but she has to know' you just blurted it out "Pink Diamond got shattered when she was on earth" Spinel looked at you heart broken at you saying that "I'm so sorry Spinel, I didn't want to tell you earlier since you seem so close to her" Spinel then started crying gripping your top "it's not fair! it's not fair! I waited for her I played the game right didn't I!" she shouted releases your top, then you noticed her form having pink lines running all throught it "Spinel?" you said in a hushed tone attempting to touch "why did you leave me Pink" she said quietly before poofing in a cloud of pink leaving behind her pink heart shaped gem, "the fuck did I do?" 

You waited for Spinel to reform but she was taking her time, thankfully Spinel had started to fix up some of the garden but not enough for stuff to grown, you thought you spotted a strawberry but it was just a withered watermelon. You did at least had decently clean water from the half working fountain, yet you did notice that the bottom of the fountain had algae. Though it wasn't until the second day you notice you probably shouldn't have drank it. You stomach was in knots 'maybe I just need to keep it down and my stomach will settle' you thought to yourself, yet you ended up vomiting repeatedly which was followed by a fever. You grip your stomach with your hand after you were done vomiting for the fourth time with everything in your stomach, "no food, no water, no way home or to get supplies, I am so fucked" you curled up on the ground with a pile of leaves as a pillow and Spinel's gem, it was the only thing that helped you sleep at night anymore, with the occasional wind rustling the plants my you hesitated to sleep a lot of the time thinking it was an animal or another gem. Then your fever had started get to the point where you couldn't get up anymore and you wondered if this was it. While you laid in the pile of leaves you tried to catch your breath 'Spinel... when are you... coming back?....I miss you....' you thought to yourself, as you tried to focus your eyes on Spinel's gem in your arms as you tried to sleep. It was only you then saw a light forming figure from Spinel's gem, that you looked up but your vision was too blurry to tell who it was "Ssspiiinelll?" you slurred you then felt something soft press against your forehead "oh no, what did you do Y/N?" said a familiar voice with a worried tone, you wanted to answer back but you could barely even keep you eyes open. You felt someone pick up off the ground wiping your face, "let's get you fixed up" the voice said before you officially past out. 

When you woke up you didn't know where you were at first seeing hospital equipment all around you yet the walls bed floor even the ceiling was pink, 'I'm I at a hospital? was I sent back to earth some how?' you tried to piece it together but then you felt a pain in your stomach and groaned 'right I got sick from that fountain water' then you felt a hand on your forehead, you turned to see it was a pink gem with an upside down heart gem that looked just like Spinel's. However unlike Spinel instead of heart shaped buns puffy pink sleeves and rounded shoes she had wild looking pigtails three thick black tear streaks half way down her cheeks black top with slightly pointed magenta sleeves covering her shoulders, simple dark magenta shorts with white trim on the bottom of them, rounded magenta ankle high boots (no heel) and magenta suspenders with pink hearts at the bottom of them, and her gloves were magenta as well. She cupped your face with a small smile, "how feeling bestfriend?" you stared a moment not quite putting the pieces together but then it hit you, "S-Spinel? Is...is that really you?" she blushed pulling her hand away from your face "yeah, it's me Y/N" you noticed her fiddling with her hair, you then realized that you should apologize about what you said 'even if it was the truth I should say something' you reached out and grabbed her hand "I'm sorry Spinel I didn't want to hurt you" Spinel looked at you a bit taken back at your reaction, you continued to apologize "I never ment to hurt you, I-" you then felt something coming up from your stomach, you released your grip on Spinel's arm and covered your mouth trying to keep it down. Spinel immediately grabbed a nearby bucket and held up to your face, you stilled tried to hold it back not wanting her to see but you ended up vomiting anyways. As you finished vomiting Spinel combed through your hair, "my stars Y/N I didn't know how sick you were" she said with a worried tone, as you caught your breath you leaned into her touch. Spinel put the bucket aside and continued to comb your hair, "I'm....I'm sorry, about Pink Spinel" you said in a hushed tone, Spinel patted your head "it's ok Y/N, I am ok and..." Spinel paused taking a deep breathe, "I'm just glad I got you here before you got any worse" you tried to sit up looking around more trying to figure out where you were, you saw words on the pink walls written in a pale pink color but in a different language, 'I can't...I can't read the signs' Spinel gently pushed you back down "you have to lay down Y/N, get some rest we can talk more tomorrow" said in a hushed tone, "b-but where are we? Are we some where on earth or maybe on another empty colony?" Spinel started to fidget with her pigtails "I had no choice Y/N, you were so sick I didn't know what to do so...I took you to the human zoo so you could get well again" you didn't know much about that place but knowing what Steven told about this place in addition to having 'human' and 'zoo' in the the title just didn't sound good. You frowned, "what did you tell them?" she patted your head "that I am...was Pink's bestfriend and you were a my pet organic I got from Pink but you got sick and I needed help getting you well again" you thought a moment the laughed with a few coughs in between "what's so funny Y/N?" you looked up at Spinel with a smile "they bought that half baked lie? don't they know how long humans live for? at most it's 90 years maybe 102 if I eat the right stuff" Spinel shrugged "they didn't asked questions after I said I was Pink's but Holly Blue did mention she was going to call the Diamonds and tell them about me" you flinched hearing about the Diamonds the rulers of homeworld, "but don't they hate humans and organic anything?" Spinel nodded, you started to bite your lip, Spinel grabbed your hand and patted it "but maybe if the Diamonds don't want you to stay I can let them take you back to earth" you did want to go to earth but you honestly weren't sure if you wanted to head back right now, at least now without...her

You were in the bed for three days with Spinel not leaving your side for a minute, Amethyst's guards and Holly Blue would come in to check your vitals and give you food, though instead of the fruit looking thing it was a drink. A few times that Holly Blue came in she asked "why don't you just get a new organic this one seems to be so broke already" Spinel shook her head "I like this one I don't want to trade in for another human" Holly Blue sighed "fine but this one won't be any fun while her body is like this" Spinel took your hand and gripped it "I don't mind" it made you blush a little.

You fever finally broke but you still couldn't walk, Spinel was helping you drink the liquid fruit (tasting similar to the gem fruit) when Holly Blue walked in "the Diamonds are here for you Spinel" she seemed to hesitate to leave you in the room "can I bring Y/N with me?" Holly Blue frowned "you can leave the himan here it will be fine, plus it's legs are still not functional" you frown 'fine you wanna see working legs I will give you working legs' you thought to yourself angrily, you sit up and swing your legs on the floor and you tried to stand. Spinel saw what you were trying to do and ran back to you, you tried to take a step but you couldn't get your foot up instead you started to fall forward though Spinel caught you before your body hit the ground. Holly Blue sighed "maybe we should strap this human to the bed before we leave" Spinel held you closer to her, making you blush, "do you have something I could transport Y/N in?" Holly tapped the wall and out popped a chair but it was hovering, "sit the human here and you can push her anywhere you want"

Spinel pushed you down the hall with a Amethyst guard and Holly Blue. Holly seemed to be very excited "the Diamonds were very excited to see you" you gripped the arms of the chair nervously "it will be ok Y/N" Spinel said patting your shoulder, Holly Blue rolled her eyes.

The Amethyst opened up the large pink door revealing a room filled with bubbled Rose Quartz gems, and in the middle of the room was two very tall Diamonds one was all yellow having knee high boots helmet like hair elbow long gloves pointed shoulder pads and bright yellow skin the second Diamond (who was just as tall) had long white hair long blue dress with long sleeves covering everything but her hands and shoulders she also had light blue skin. As you looked up at the Diamonds you immediately notice that the Diamonds made the Crystal gems fusions look very small by comparison.

Blue Diamond gasped covering her mouth, "oh my stars Yellow it's really her it's really Pink's Spinel" Yellow looked down at you and Spinel "yes but, what is that thing she is pushing?" you wanted to disappear hearing her say that, Spinel stepped out in front of you "she is my f-pet my Diamonds" Blue frowned "well I hope you said your goodbyes Spinel" Blue then smiled "because we came to take you to Homeworld with us" Spinel frowned looking up at them then back at you, "but I want to take her with me" Yellow sighed "she will be better off here plus humans are fragile messy" Yellow then mutter undered her breath "never understood why Pink loved them so much" you watched as Spinel rub her chin in thought, "what are you thinking?" you whispered, Spinel then smiled "my Diamonds are you still busy colonizing planets?" Yellow and Blue looked at each then looked back at Spinel, "why of course Spinel" Blue answered "why do you ask?" Spinel smiled "then I would be alone without anyone to talk to not even a 'pet' to entertain myself with" Yellow folded her arms "what are you getting at Spinel?" Spinel clasped her hands "I would like to her with me so that when your away I won't be so lonely" Blue looked and Yellow "should we they only live for so long?" Blue said in a hushed tone, Yellow sighed "will just make sure to replace her with a similar looking pearl when that happens" Yellow whispered, you fliched hearing that 'jeez human are really just seen as just goldfish in the gem world' Yellow turned back towards you and Spinel "fine, will take the human with us" Yellow clapped her hands together "Holly I want you to give is the necessary supplies for humans to live and the information you have on them" Holly Blue bowed "of course my Diamonds" 

It wasn't until about an hour that they got you and Spinel to homeworld with all the things you needed, though despite that you were thankful that you had a chance to use the restroom one more time at the human zoo before heading to homeworld since Spinel mentioned they would have to make one for you. 

Spinel happily pushed you around the palace showing you around "there is where Pink threw the best balls and there is where me and Pink played pranks and the pearl's and here is where we-" Yellow clapped her hands making both of you flinch "now Spinel you can show your pet around later" Yellow said putting her hands on her hips "for now lets take her back to Pi-" Yellow seem to get choked up by those words then took a deep breath "I mean... your room"

Spinel's room seemed...plain no bed no chairs just a window and bubbles on the ceiling. You looked at Spinel "are you sure you have the right room?" Spinel giggled "just wait" she then clapped "I would like a soft bed please" and in a moment a queen sized popped up from the floor "woah" you said in amazement, Spinel giggled "can I have a chair by the bed" and one did, Spinel picked you and put you in the queen sized bed "get some rest Y/N" you grabbed her hand "can you stay here, until I fall asleep" Spinel smiled "no problem"

It was months before you could walk again but whenever you went out anywhere you went with Spinel. The Diamonds did demand it so but you honestly felt safer with her than walking around by yourself. Your clothing was taken from you now you were forced to wear a pink corset with the Diamond symbol in the middle of your chest, your sleeves were white and reached to your wrists wrapping around tightly with pink lace around your wrists making the sleeves look puffy like a pirates shirt through your sleeves were sheer. As was your skirt being barely knee length with pink shorts underneath and hearts on your hips and light pink ballet shoes, though it was the final touchs that made really uncomfortable. The Diamonds insisted on a collar to 'keep you in line' and to keep you from wondering away from Spinel, and a heart hair clip monitoring you health at all times. 

You sat in the bed with the blankets covering your shorts, "whats wrong Y/N?" your face was cherry red "do I have to wear this all the time?" Spinel sighed sitting on the bed with you "I am just glad they didn't make me leave you at the human zoo" you smiled leaning on Spinel "me too" then the two of you heard the door open with a familiar face walking in "Steven?"

You and Steven got to talking about what happen after you pod got launch that Steven tried to confess his mother's crime only to discover that Rose and Pink were the same gem, Spinel stepped forward towards Steven "wait" she then pulled up his top "hey!" Spinel then pushed Steven "she left me and had a whole life without me? She even ditched me for someone else too what kind of friend does that?!" you held her hand "Spinel its ok even if she's not here I am" Spinel looked like she was about to kill someone but when she turned towards you her anger seemed to disappear "your right Y/N" Steven looked at the two of you in disbelief "wait how ling have you two been here" 

You told him what happen and how Spinel fixed you up, and how she's been making sure the Diamonds didn't separate you two so you wouldn't get hurt. 

It wasn't until you two were all caught up that white pearl came in creepy as ever "hello Pink Diamond White Diamond would like to talk to you, as well as your old 'toys' " 

The three of you were whisked away to White's place with White's pearl immediately disappearing leaving you Spinel and Steven to look up at White Diamond who was definitely taller than Blue and Yellow, White smiled "hello Starlight I hope you had fun with that game of yours" Steven stepped forward "hi I'm Ste-" White hushed him "now then Starlight I want you to play in your room like a good gem until we can get you court together, while I take care of your old toys" you stepped forward "wait what do you mean-" white's pearl then appeared out of the ground startling you "silence organic" White's Pearl said harshly slapping you so hard you fell on the ground, Spinel picked you off the ground "you ok Y/N?" you nodded, White sighed "see Starlight you do need new toys these are broken" Steven gasped "please no I...I want to keep them" White sighed "very well but I will need to fix them first" you saw White Diamond eyes glow and aim for Spinel you then pushed her out of the way with the White's beam hit you making a hole in your stomach, you started hacking up blood, Spinel ran to you "Y/N?!" Spinel shouted as she held you sobbing, "Spinel is there a way out of here?" Steven shouted though with the blood loss your vision starting to get fuzzy Spinel picked you up and pressed a button on the wall having a pod whisk us away again but you black out before you got to your destination.

When you woke up you were back in Spinel's room laying on the bed, you sat up and screamed discovering there was blood all over your pink corset and a large scar on your stomach and the thing that made you scream even more was your pink skin. You felt someone hug you from the side and stopped screaming, "it's ok Y/N, it's ok" you turn to see Spinel with tears in her eyes, you immediately hugged her back "what happened when I passed out?" you asked shaking in Spinel's arms "I can answer that" Steven said stepping forward "you died from White Diamond's blast, bbbut I brought you back to life with my healing powers" you hugged Spinel tighter as you snuggling into her neck. Spinel patted your head "lets get out of here" 

You Spinel and Steven ran out of Spinel's room and out of the sight of the guards Spinel lead the way to the docking bay. Once you three got to the docking bay White's Pearl appeared in front you separating you from Spinel and Steven the pearl smiled coldly "you three are not going any where" then frowned seeing you "why is this organic....pink?" you tried to walk away but a pod formed around you before you could get away.

You Spinel and Steven were right back in White Diamond's room, you started having a panic attack, White Diamond smiled "it seems that you need to learn a lesson Starlight" she grabbed Steven, "it's time to stop playing with your old toys and games Pink" she then pulled up his shirt revealing his "it's time to come out Pink" she then pulled out his gem with ease putting Steven on the ground. You crawled over to Steven shaking him awake "Steven Steven!" you shouted Steven finally opened his eyes not looking great, Spinel walked over to you but her attention was on Steven's gem. It glowed reforming first Pink Diamond then Rose Quartz finally Steven but...pink.

You Spinel and Steven were shocked, "oh fuck" you said covering your mouth Steven then started walking towards his gem half but fell after two steps "I need it I need it" Steven said in a raspy voice "I don't understand" White said frowning "where is Pink?" she said looking around "she's gone" pink Steven answered in a hushed tone, "what did you say?" White hissed "answer me" pink Steven then turned to White and shouted "She's GOOOOOOOONNNNNEE!" 

You covered your ears "my ears" you whined, Spinel tried to get you and Steven up pink Steven then ran over to Steven "hi" pink Steven picked up Steven twirl around and became one again Steven having tears in his eyes. You sighed shaking quite a bit "S-steven yo-you o-ok" Steven nodded "yeah I am ok 'I' am ok" Spinel held your hand "it's ok" then White Diamond pounded the floor with her foot, "NOOO YOUR PINK DIAMOND!" White shouted as she continued to pound her foot "DON'T LOOK LIKE THIS, YOU DON'T ACT LIKE THIS, YOUR NOT HALF HUMAN YOUR JUST....ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" Steven smiled "I am a child what's your excuse?" White then blushed having her face turn pink.

After that the Diamonds agreed to let you three go back to earth along with Steven's original intention with getting the corrupted gems on earth healed. 

You couldn't even stand from your experience, "hey Y/N you going to be ok?" Spinel asked sitting next to you. You put your head in her lap "can you comb my hair Spinel?" she smiled "sure thing best friend, sure thing" 

She continued to comb your hair until you fell asleep in her lap, at some point or another you felt someone lift you up but you didn't wake up. 

When you finally did wake up it was to Spinel sleeping next to you, you looked arounded seeing you were actually back home though still in the homeworld clothes, you then curled up to Spinel's chest falling asleep "thank you for getting me home" you whisper "love you" Spinel said in a hushed tone kissing you on the forehead "love you too" you said back with a yawn.


	26. Almost Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a walk to clear your head from your break up with Spinel but it doesn't go as planned

You and Spinel had been dating for sometime being very loving to one another and supportive. Though you two recently had a huge argument resulting in the both of you agreeing you needed a 'break' from each other. Right after the fight it felt right to get a 'break' from each then you obviously were starting to miss her.

In fact you weren't happy about you even wanted to contact her the day after you had the fight 'maybe she wants to geg back together' you thought to yourself as you started to text her something. Though as you did Steven stopped by grabbing your phone from you saying "just give it a week Y/N or at least wait for Spinel to call you back first" you sighed taking back the phone deleting you unsent text to Spinel. It was only day three and were already constantly checking your phone for messages to see if Spinel sent you anything. Steven looked over at you noticing your eyes were pretty blood shot from staring at you phone for almost three days straight, Steven then tapped you shoulder making you jump "hey Y/N why don't we go for a walk in the woods tomorrow, you know to take your mind off of...'things'" you glanced back at your phone still seeing zero messages you gave a heavy sigh and nodded in agreement. 

You drove over while playing Spinel's favorite techo swing song 'Tangled up by Caro Emerald the remix edition' you knew you should be trying to keep your mind on other things and not on her or your argument yet, you couldn't help it. You gripped the steering wheel remembering 'why did I say that stuff to you Spinel? stars I just want you back' you grip didn't loosen on the steering wheel just gripped harder. 

You parked at the edge of the forest and looked around for Steven's car "it's not like him to be late, heck Mr. Sunshine is usually early" you said to yourself. You then wonderd what time was it since you didn't check you phone for the tine before leaving today, you looked at the clock in your car, you were suppose to meet up with Steven at 12pm today, it was 10am. You sighed rubbing you forehead "that's fine, I can wait" you sit in your car but started to tap your fingers uncontrollably, which you then switched to doing something more productive, so you cleaning out your car 'it's been awhile since I cleaned it so this should kill some time' you thought to yourself.

After your car was neater than Pearl's room you started to get antsy you looked at the clock again seeing it was 11:30am you groaned in frustration at how time seemed to be standing a bit too still for you "I'll just walk around until Steven gets here" you said to yourself as you walked down the path 'hopefully Steven will get here soon, I was hoping to ask if he had heard from Spinel at all' you rubbed you temples "you are supposed to be here getting you mind off of that Y/N that's not helping" you groaned. You started to walk down the main path which you and Spinel have taken many times before you sighed at the thought of you and Spinel's first walk here. 

She was so nervous about the earth wild life, you couldn't help but giggle thinking of the first time Spinel saw a rabbit she practically screamed wrapping her limps all around you knocking you both to the ground. You smiled thinking about that fond memory, though it quickly faded as you remembered that you weren't with Spinel that you were alone.

You continued walking down father down but as you do you see a path and the side of the main trail that honestly haven't seen before or at least haven't noticed until now, 'maybe this will be a nice path for me and Steven to take today' you thought to yourself. You walked down it for a good 20 minutes when you realized that most of the path was overgrown with weeds and thorns which made it hard to make out at this point in the trail. 

As you continued along the trail you noticed a handful of bullet cases here and there in the weeds 'was someone hunting here?' you thought to yourself 'if so I hope they weren't hunting corrupted gems'. You then wondered if you had killed enough time to head back, you glanced at your phone for the time '11:55am, awesome Steven should there by the time I walk back' you then started to go back you towards where you parked your car mostly because of the fact this creeped you out the thought of someone was hunting illegally in the woods at some point or another. As you continued walking down the path cover in weeds and thorns you then thought again about Spinel wondering how she was. So you took your phone out seeing if Spinel messaged you yet though as you did your foot slipped off the side path. You started to fall which would have been fine if it were a average hill top you quickly found out it was a steep cliff. 

You tumbled down it getting cuts and scaps you only stopped tumbling down when your body slammed into a bolder as you did you heard some crack in your chest. You laid there coughing and hacking trying to catch your breath, 'ok ok this is not a problem' you thought to yourself trying to keep yourself calm 'I just need to walk back up there to the trail and everything will be fine' you got back up leaning on the bolder for support 'oh man I think I broke a rib' you thought to yourself holding your side in pain. You managed to walk up about a third of the way despite the intense pain in your side 'see Y/N not a problem and Steven will probably be here in just a few minutes to fix you up and we'll all laugh about this whole mess later' you thought to yourself though as you continued to walk you then stepped on something.

It didn't feel like leaves or sticks but by the time you noticed something was off all you saw was rusty metal teeth clamp on to you and digging into your ankle. You shout in pain falling over, you take a deep breath and see your foot was now in a old rusty bear trap blood dripping on the forest floor. You started to panic "shit no no no fuck ugh" you gripped the trap and tried to pry your foot out but as soon as you started to you to so you started to cough uncontrollably followed by a metallic taste in your mouth, you released your grip but as soon as you did the trap dig deeper into your skin making you wince. 

You started to notice the taste of metallic was starting to get overwhelming making you sick to your stomach so you spat it out hoping to get the taste out of your mouth, you then look seeing blood splattered the ground. You flinched 'ok... ok if I can't stay here like this so, so...ugh come on think Y/N think' you head started to get dizzy 'if I can't get out of the trap maybe I can move it' you follow the chain to where in was stuck in the ground but the chain you moved the leaves and the dirt only to discover it was cemented to the ground. You hit the ground in frustration while shouting "fuck! fuck-k!.. f-f-fuck-k..." you started to cough up more blood, your vision blurred 'I'm... so...sorry... Spinel...' you thought to yourself as you pass out. 

You wake a moment later to a pink gem shaking you though you couldn't tell who it was from your blurred vision, as they spoke you only caught only every other word "....hey...wha...happ...ok...?" you tried to sit up despite the pain "h-hosp-pital-l" you managed to say before coughing up more blood on the forest floor. The pink gem gasped, then they broke the trap on your foot with ease afterwards they picked you up, before you passed out again. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

All Spinel wanted to call or text you back so badly after that stupid argument you two had, but she wanted to give you space until you messaged her back 'she was angry it's only right to give her space' Spinel thought to herself. She thought that a walk in the woods would help take her mind off of things (off of you) she walked down the main path a bit then took the side one she found recently since it reminded her less of you, 'I hope Y/N is doing ok' Spinel thought to herself after walk for awhile Spinel then something like rustling leaves followed by groaning Spinel would be scared by this but knew from what Y/N taught her that all of earth creatures are not as tough as her. 

Spinel looked over where the noise was coming from and found you at the base of the steep cliff in a human trap while looking rather pale. Spinel slid down to you as quickly as she could she wanted to pick up but you liked so helpless and delicate "Y/N what happened are you ok?" Spinel asked frantically she only got one word out of you 'hospital' you slurred as you coughed up blood on the ground passing out. 

Spinel gasped trying hard not to freak out for your sake, Spinel first broke the trap on your ankle then picked you up cradling you in her arms then ran back up the cliff. Spinel then thought loud out "fuck how am I going to get you to the hospital and fast" then it clicked "drove here right doll? I just need to borrow your car Y/N" tried to ask you as she dug in your pockets getting your keys out. Spinel dashed down the trail all while gripping you tightly, why she heard you groan she held you closer "it's ok Y/N everything will be ok" Spinel said trying not to cry. Once she got to the end of the trail she pressed the unlock button multiple times to find your car, "come on come where are you, you hunk a junk" Spinel hissed then she heard the car beep and ran towards it "there you are you little beautiful tin can you" said changing her tune to relief. 

Spinel then carefully put you into the back seat as gingerly as she could even putting a old sweater underneath your head for comfort, then Spinel hopped into the driver's seat starting the car, "I am so glad you taught me to drive doll cause I don't think you can do anything right now" she said in a hush tone, Spinel then sped out of the to the hospital not really obeying traffic signals she thanked the stars you were passed out for that. Spinel then got you admitted to the hospital which the nurses at first thought Spinel was kidding (with Spinel's bad joke streak) then seeing the blood pouring out of your mouth and crushed ankle they took it more seriously. As the doctors and nurse took you away Spinel wanted to follow you eanting to be by your side but she knew she had to wait. 

Spinel waited there for hours though while she was waiting she couldn't help but feel guilty for not being there to prevent you getting so seriously injured 'just...just let her be ok' Spinel thought to herself. As Spinel curled up in one of the waiting room chairs Steven came in with a confused look on his face, "Steven what are you doing here?" Spinel asked knowing for a fact she hasn't called anyone yet, Steven looked at her confused about her question "what do you mean what I am doing here? Spinel what's going on? what happened? why were you driving Y/N's car?" Spinel frowned looking up at Steven "I just found her in the woods with her coughing up blood and her ankle crushed in that human made trap" she started crying thinking of how she found you so helpless and so close to death "why was she there by herself she could've died if I didn't-" Steven gasped stopping Spinel in midsentence "oh my gosh we were supposed to meet up for a walk today, completely forgot all about it" Spinel saddens immediately turned into anger she stood up grabbed him with an inflated hand and pinned Steven to the wall "you forgot?!" Spinel practically shouted wanting to crush him right then "You made plans with Y/N your 'bestfriend' and you were what busy?!" Spinel started to squeeze her hand around him "I'm sorry Spinel is was a mistake" Steven started coughing "and now she maybe permanently hurt or worse because of you" before Steven could say anything the doctor came in. 

Spinel switched gears not wanting to deal with the 'Steven Problem' now she immediately dropped Steven on the floor his body hitting it with a loud thud "is Y/N ok? Please tell me tell she is ok" Steven got up from the floor wanting to curse Spinel out for almost crushing him but his anger faded seeing Spinel so worried about you. 

The doctor sighed heavily looking over his clip board "she is fine we stopped internal bleeding and managed to fix her ankle despite that bear trap almost crushing her ankle bones though it will take time for her to heal" Spinel sighed in relief hearing that the human doctor's here fixed you "can...can I see her, can I see Y/N" the doctor hesitated but nodded his head "you can but she is sleeping now and won't be awake for awhile due to the medication we gave her during the surgery" he gestured to the exit "if you want you can come back tomorrow" Spinel thought about it how if she left now you might wake up alone and without her, Spinel shook her head "I want to see her now...please" Spinel asked with her hands clasped in front of her, the doctor shurgged "ok let me get a nurse to show you where her room is" then doctor then walked away to get a nurse to show Spinel where you room was, Steven stepped forward cautiously "Spinel I didn't think this would happen" Spinel glared at him not wanting him any where near you now "we. will. talk. later." Spinel hissed, then nurse came and took Spinel to the rooms.

The nurse open the door where you were, Spinel winced seeing you tooked up to tubes and wires, along with your ankle all wrapped up 'at least they fixed her' Spinel thought to herself. 

Spinel walked to you as if you were going to wake up to the slightest noise she made and then held your hand being careful about the wires and tubes around you "do you want any blankets?" The nurse asked Spinel with a smile she shook her head "I'll sleep later" Spinel sighed holding your hand "it's ok doll" Spinel then kissed your hand gently "everything will be ok"

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

You woke up this time in a hospital you tried to sit up feeling something attached to your arm and face you started to freak out a bit being a bit disoriented then you felt a hand on you shoulder stopping you from ripping anything out "it's ok Y/N your in the hospital" you turn to see its Spinel looking like she had been crying recently "h-how long have I been out?" You asked a bit groggy "about a two days including your surgery" Spinel took your hand then started crying "please don't ever scare me like that again" you wanted to hug her but you couldn't sit up by yourself "I was so scared that I was going to die before saying I...I'm sorry" Spinel at looked you a bit angry but with tears still coming down her cheeks "forget about that stupid argument we had doll, that doesn't matter right now" you sqeezed her hand "it does matter, you matters" you tried to pull her in for a hug but you were too weak to do so. Spinel didn't know what you were trying to do with you gripping her pulling at her slightly but then she quickly figured out. Spinel then leaned into you giving you a warm hug you gripped her as tightly as you could "Spinel I just wanted to say that... you matter, and being together matters so please don't say it doesn't matter because it matters a lot to me" you said as the two of you held each other while crying.

Spinel was very helpful during your time in the hospital, she would feed you and help bathe you (despite the nurses offering to do so) and definitely keep you from getting bored with her tricks songs and card games. Spinel was definitely helpful when you started to do the first round of physical therapy, doctor would instruct you on what to do but Spinel would cheer you on saying "that's it doll, you got this". 

Spinel would then wheeled you to the cafeteria to get you some sweets as a treat, as Spinel helped you back in bed you couldn't help but smile and snuggle against her arm "what is it doll?" Spinel asked with a worried tone in her voice, "I just want this to last" Spinel looked at you confused "what do mean?" You sighed "I just love the way we can spend all this time together, and we can talk like there just us and nothing else in the world" Spinel combed through your hair "things may be different doll with what happen but don't think I that will change the way I love you" you smiled hugging her arm "glad to hear that babe"

It wasn't until the day before you were getting discharged that Steven came in to visit you, which you did find odd he waited so long to visit but it was nice to see him anyways. When he came in the room you were thankfully just being fed by Spinel. Steven saw you two a gave a rather nervous smile "I see Y/N is doing better" Spinel nodded giving you another spoonful of soup "she will going home tomorrow" Spinel said bluntly not facing him, you were confused about why Spinel was being kind of cold to Steven, so you swallowed your spoonful of soup and smiled at him "well I may not be able to go out for a bit but maybe we can play video games when we get out of here" Spinel smiled at you "that sounds like a plan doll face" she said giving you another spoonful of soup, Steven's nervous smile turned into a frown as he crossed hiz arms "you can't ignore me forever Spinel" Steven huffed, Spinel didn't turn around "will talk about 'that' later Universe" you now got the hint that they were talking about something but they clearly did want to talk about it in front of you, though you didn't care you sat up in your bed as best as you could "what are you talking about?" Steven stepped a bit closer to you "well it is about the day when we were supposed to go on a walk together" Spinel put the bowl down and turn towards Steven giving him one hell of a death glare which made even you flinch "I think you should leave, now" Steven frowned looking a little nervous "but" stepping away from you with Spinel slowly making herself bigger. 

You sat there confused "Spinel? does this have to do with me getting hurt in the woods?" Spinel turned towards you instantly returning to her original height "y-yes it does but me and Universe here are going to talk about 'that' later" now you were upset at Spinel but you didn't want to yell at her instead you frowned letting out a sigh "just...just tell me babe" Steven shoved his hands in his pockets though he stayed where he was "that day I was supposed to take a walk with you Y/N" you nodded remembering that part Steven kind of looked away from you "I...I forgot we made those plans" your eyes got wide "w-what?" Steven tried to step closer to you "but look how things turned out your ok and you and Spinel seem to patch thing up" you started to panic a little 'Steven forgot then how did I get to the hospital with Spinel, oh stars what happened?' Spinel looked at you with a worried look on her face, she then held your hand breaking you from your panicked thoughts "doll it's ok I... I was the one who found you" you gripped her hand "really? But why were you there I thought you were back on Homeworld?" Spinel gave you a soft smile "the reason is...I couldn't stop thinking about you and I never wanted to stop thinking about you but I knew you needed space, so I wanted to take a walk like we used to but I took a different path" you gripped her hand back "my stars I was thinking the same thing at the time, all I could think of was you" you started to laugh nervously feeling a little embarrassed "we really are made for each other" Spinel pulled you in for a hug diving into the crook of your neck "you bet you cute face we are" Steven walked up to the two of you "so... does that mean I am off the hook?" the two of you glared at Steven "I'll take that as a hard no"


	27. Drunk and Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After drinking away your thoughts of your girlfriend cheating on you a caring pink gem comes into your life

You lived with your girlfriend well... ex-girlfriend. You found out she was cheating on you with Kevin of all people for about a week, oh you weren't upset about it, you were fucking furious. 

She stepped towards you with that sad look she always gave you to make you feel bad for her "please sweetie you have to look at it from 'my' point of view" you shoved her hard while glaring "the fuck Karen!" you shouted making her flinch "we've been dating for a year even living together and what, your bored of me now?!" she looked at you offend as if you did something wrong "Y/N I don't think you understand you weren't meeting 'my' needs Y/N and well he was" you grabbed her phone shoving in her face "what do you call this bitch, I paid for this stupid phone I paid for 90% of your things you have now" you tossed the phone aside "and even if I wasn't paying for that shit, I helped you out with getting out of your parents shitty place, comforted you when you were sick, I did it all because I thought you loved me!" she shoved you back "just get out of here Y/N" she said bluntly making feel like she stabbed you in the chest "Kevin will be here any minute" you wanted to hit her yell at her some more 'I can't believe she actually invited that pussy of a guy over here and right now?!' though despite your rage you managed to restrain yourself plus you weren't the kind of person to actually get physical with your girlfriend in a arguement, so instead you went to pack your things.

Karen did help you with your stuff but your pretty sure she broke your lamp while putting it in your car. Once you got all your things in your car (and double checked that you had everything) you drove off, though as you did you saw her new toy roll up as you left, "good. fine. she can keep the stupid apartment with her new pussy boy toy" you hissed feeling a tear leak from your eye "I don't need 'her' I just need a drink is all". 

You knew you should have found a place to sleep first but all you wanted to do was get a drink, like you always did when Karen made you feel worthless. Though tonight definitely topped all of it even the time she broke your car and made you think it was your fault. You walked in seeing the gems from Little Homeworld and the regular Beach City folk drinking 'at least I'm not the only one here' you thought to yourself. You sat at the bar not wanting to talk to anyone right now, "what will you have?" asked the bartender like always "Budweiser please" he nodded and started making it up pouring it from the tap, he handed to you in a tall glass, as soon as you grabbed the glass you started chugging it "woah Y/N take it easy" he said looking like he was going to take you cup away, you pulled away finishing the glass "just give me another" he sighed as he poured another glass for you "Karen ask for more money or did she hit you again?" you ignored his question he then remained silent seeing you didn't want talk about it.

After four glasses of beer you were feeling better about getting kicked out saying stuff like "do you know what, I bet I can find a better place to live then that crummy apartment" you said in a hushed tone to yourself even though you worked a low income job at the 'Big doughnut'. After six beers you were feeling great, you were even talking to the bartender which he never minded when you got chatty when drunk "man Karen was such a bitch kicking me out fuck her and fuck all that noise, why did I ever put up with that slut?" the bartender looked puzzled "wait so you got kicked out today?" you frowned "yeah so?" you put your empty glass down "so do you have a place to stay?" he asked a bit worried, you waved you empty glass at him "if you give me anothe beer I'll talk" at ten beers is when you were stupid wasted, the bartender looked at you with worried look "sorry Y/N I have to cut you off for the night" you sighed laying your head on the table "fine" you whined "I probably can still drive without hitting anything" the bartender shook his head "you shouldn't be driving plus you have no where to stay for the night" you ignored him again thinking you were fine. As you attempt to get up you felt someone grab shoulder you immediately hit them in the face, "ow fuck my face my precious face, ugh what's wrong with you" you see who it was, that pussy boy Kevin "none of your fucking business pussy" you slurred "plus you shouldn't go grabbing people as if there your new slut" he rolled his eyes "ew you even smell like a bar, what did Karen ever see in you?" you got in his face "outside right now" Kevin rolled his eyes "fine" as you two walked outside the bar you barely noticed the bartender making a call as you left. 

You shoved Kevin once both of were outside "you don't even know what we had you fucking pussy boy" he stumble but didn't fall "well that maybe true but your the one getting wasted all the time" you glared at him "at least I didn't have to cheat my way into a relationship" you shouted as tried to throw a punch but missed stubbling, Kevin pushed you away easily "man your more wasted than I thought, oh and by the way Karen left you for me because I can give her what she 'really' wants and not be wasted do it" he then walked away from you. 

You glared at him angry at him at Karen at everything "fine then I don't need you I don't need anyone!" you shouted, you then started to walk to your car but before you made it there you fall to the ground.

♡♡♡Spinel♡♡♡

Spinel was keeping herself busy with cleaning her house and organizing her new collection of heart stickers. Spinel was just about to start to make some paper mache hearts when her phone rang, (it was a android XJ3) "hello Spinel speaking" she answered "sorry to call this late Spinel but it's Y/N again" Spinel gasped "is she ok Y/N didn't hurt herself right?" she her a sigh on the other end of the line "she went outside with another guy after she hit him" Spinel immediately headed for the door "I'll be right there" 

Spinel was always asked by your girlfriend to get you and or take care of you when you were wasted or super sick. Spinel didn't mind it in fact she grew to worry about you a lot when you got sick or wasted, especially since it seem to happen when your girlfriend Karen was in a particularly bad mood.

When she got there though you were on the ground mumbling to yourself "oh good she didn't try to drive home at least" Spinel said with a small sigh of relief, she then knelt down to you and looked you over checking to see if you hurt yourself at all on you arms legs face, which is when you slowly grabbed on to Spinel's arm hugging it. Spinel flinched a bit thinking you were awake but she relax when she heard you mumble "your so warm and soft bestie". Spinel never knew why you were so clinging to her while you were drunk or really sick, then when you were well or sober and with your actual girlfriend you barely like getting touched. Not that she minded though Spinel did wonder if it had anything to do with your poor relationship with your girlfriend. She noticed it when ever she was dropping you off at your apartment your girlfriend did meet Spinel at the door though instead asking if you were ok would just point to your room while she was chatting with someone else on the phone, it made Spinel want to say something to you but she didn't want to interfere with your life especially since when you barely knew her outside of being drunk and sick so she kept it to herself. 

Spinel manage get you to let go of her arm long enough to lift you up with ease into your car's passenger seat. As she sits you in the seat you groan "where's my bestie pillow?" you slurred as Spinel buckles you in "I will get you one after we go for a ride" Spinel said softly putting your seat back so you could try and sleep on the drive "are we going for a ride now?" you asked your eyes barely opened, Spinel nodded "yes were going for a ride Y/N" Spinel started to make a phone call to your girlfriend (since she perfered a heads up) but, no answer. Spinel frown as she called again and again until she gave up after calling five different times "bestie is this ride going to my home?" Spinel nodded "yeah your girlfriend will be worried otherwise" you rolled over trying to get out of the car "I don't wanna go there" you said slurring your words. Spinel immediately locked the doors putting the child locks on "I don't wanna go back there" you whine rubbing your face "that mean girl, she brought home a pussy boy he ruined everything" Spinel knew who was 'mean girl' but wasn't really sure about who was 'pussy boy' Spinel then received a text from Karen saying 'hey can keep Y/N over at your place tonight, thanks' Spinel looked at the text confused 'Karen normally would just let me drop her off, did something happen?' Spinel obviously couldn't ask you now with you being so wasted, Spinel sighed "ok you don't have to go home" you stopped your struggling "where we going then?" she rubbed the back of her neck "I guess my house" you closed you eyes relaxed at the idea "ok bestie, let's go for a ride" as you slowly fell asleep in the driver's seat while she drove your car back to her pink house in Little Homeworld. 

♡♡♡Reader♡♡♡

You wake up though you weren't in your car or at the bar like you thought you would be. You looked around confused 'where I'm I?' you saw you were on pink futon in a house looking like Valentine's day threw up in it with heart pillows and heart stickers everywhere 'did someone pick me up like a unwanted toy off the street?' you thought to yourself. You got up not wanting to stick around with what ever weirdo picked you up. As you sat up though your stomach did a major backflip feeling everything from last night coming up. You covered you mouth attempting to hold it down you looked around for a bathroom but as you did you saw there was a bucket near the futon you were sleeping on. You quickly grabbed it and started vomiting, 'fuck why's the morning after always the worst' you thought to yourself as you finish up vomiting. When you finally caught your breath as you hear footsteps though sound more like a as if a squeak toy could walk. You look up seeing a pink gem with a upside down heart shaped gem in her chest, black tear streaks on her face, wild looking pigtails and pointed shoulder pads with matching boots 'why does she look familiar?' you thought to yourself but you shook it off remembering that you were still in someone else's house. She walked over to you with a worried look making you feel weird she then patted your head gingerly "hey there did you sleep well? I know your pretty hungover right now but I wanted to ask anyways" you looked at her confused "ok um miss gem I think I got enough sleep, but before I answer any other questions can you tell me where I am at" she nodded with a small smile "I sure can your in my home in Little Homeworld" you rubbed you head frustrated 'if I am on this side of town that means' "fuck my car must be back at the bar" you groaned, the pink gem shook her head "no I drove it here with you in it, Pearl was nice enough to teach me a few months ago" you looked at her confused not knowing who that was "um well I guess I will get out of your hair now" you said putting the bucket down making a second attempt to get up "wait you shouldn't be driving right now your still messed up from last night" she pleaded, "if you want we can play some board games or something until your feeling better" she offered. You sighed "look your nice and all but I hate mooching off others, it's just not my style you know" you managed to get up despite you still being wobbly "besides I just want to be alone right now" she walked over to you "can I at least drive you somewhere" you flinched just remembering yesterday and how you got dumped leaving you with nowhere to live for awhile. You got to the door letting out a small sigh "don't worry about me miss gem I can handle myself" you shut the door behind you.

You started driving still feeling really hungover you tried to shake it off 'I'll take some pain killers later' you thought to yourself as you drove around town you tried to think of a place for you to park your car that you wouldn't get a ticketed or mugged. Then it click "the woods, no one really goes up there" you drove over and parked your car at the edge of the woods 'good at least I can hang here for awhile, well until I can afford something' you slept for awhile with thoughts of that pink gem wondering why she was helping you like that, 'I know she isn't a friend of Karen's and definitely not mine, stars this is weird'. Is was about a three hours later that you were woken up by a text notification, it was your ex-girlfriend Karen at first you thought about deleting it yet you couldn't help but want to know what she said to you. The text read 'hey Y/N sweetie listen I am sorry about cheating on you, I really do feel bad about it, it wasn't right of me and I should have talked to you about me wanting to take a break first, I hope we can maybe be friends?' reading it you wondered if she actually ment it, 'maybe I will give her another chance' you thought thinking she was trying to be a good person. Then another came through minutes later 'by the way sweetie I was wondering if you wouldn't mind getting Kevin a new phone his broke' you were immediately pissed off about the text and didn't reply instead you blocked her number while cursing under your breathe. 

After awhile you found yourself back at the bar, the bartender looked at your angry expression worried "you doing ok Y/N?" you frowned "just get me any beer on tap and keep them coming" you requested the bartender he seemed hesitant but gave you what you wanted afterwards he made a call.

♡♡♡Spinel ♡♡♡

She was shocked to get a call from the bar so early in the day, "hey Spinel can you come over in about 30 minutes maybe less Y/N looks like she is going to drown herself in alcohol" Spinel frowned "ok I will be there"

♡♡♡Reader♡♡♡

He watched as you chugged beer nonstop on your sixth beer were feeling that usually good buzz. It was only after your eighth or was it your twelfth one you were about to pass out "fuck man why did I date that fucking chick" you slurred pushing the glass towards him as he almost didn't catch it "she was so sweet at first then she kept asking for more things, afterwards she looked at me like I was the bad guy if I couldn't get want she wanted" you started to cry pulling on your hair "god I am so stupid, and I let her use me and now look where it's gotten me" you slurred as put your head down on the bar table. You didn't lift you head until a pink gem lifted you up out of the seat gingerly leading you to the exit, she said something in a caring tone of voice but you couldn't quite make out what she was saying 'your so nice miss pink gem' you thought to yourself before blacking out.

♡♡♡ Spinel ♡♡♡

Spinel looked at you worried seeing you so hammered right after you got wasted yesterday. Mostly because you normally would wait a day or two before doing this again, "Y/N can you stand?" Spinel asked you as your legs gave out, you grabbed her midsection "can I cuddle with you tonight bestie? I wanna cuddle" snuggling into her side, the other people at the bar were whistling, Spinel picked you up bridal style and quickly walked out of the bar.

Spinel got you back to her home and settled on the pink futon but before she could walk away you grabbed her arm gripping it tightly "please bestie can we cuddle, I don't wanna be alone" you started crying, Spinel never took advantage of you in this state in fact a lot of the time she went out of her way to get you to go to bed by yourself even if you begged her to stay. Yet tonight seeing you just wanting to snuggle up against her so badly and the fact your girlfriend hasn't been very attentive (more so than usual) she ended up caving. She got underneath the covers being the bigspoon to you (so she could make an easy escape when you were asleep). As soon as Spinel was under the covers and next to you on the pink futon you flipped over facing Spinel as you did you snuggle into her chest, having your head under Spinel's chin. Spinel held you close blushing a bit yet enjoying your more cuddly side, "bestie, don't ever leave me, ok" you said snuggling farther into her chest Spinel combed through your hair "promise"

Spinel woke to your phone ringing she picked it up seeing it was your girlfriend calling. Spinel answered the phone while still laying down "hello Karen" she heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line "oh my god is that bitch still sleeping" Karen hissed over the phone. Spinel felt you move closer to her making her look down at you as you cuddle up into her chest father with a light sigh. Though thanks to Spinel's elastic body Spinel managed to slip out of your hold but quickly replaced her spot with a fluffy pillow. Spinel sighed "don't call your girlfriend a bitch" Spinel said trying to keep her voice down "also what's all this about Karen? you usually have me drop Y/N off at your apartment you never have me take her to my place" there was silence on the other end of the line for a moment "well the thing is I kicked her out because she wasn't meeting my needs" Spinel stayed silent for a moment "what are you saying Karen?" Spinel asked anger on the edge of her tone of voice "well I guess 'technical' cheated on her with Kevin" Spinel then shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CHEATED ON Y/N?!"

♡♡♡Reader♡♡♡

You woke up back at the pink gem's place, 'why do I keep ending up here?' you thought to yourself already feeling guilty for this gem putting up with your hangover ass once. As you wake you then hear her talking to someone well more like shouting "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CHEATED ON Y/N?!" she shouted "what the hell? Why is she yelling so early in the morning?" you saw Spinel was talking on your phone with someone "you piece of shit Y/N gave you everything!" you looked at her confused 'is she talking to Karen?' she seem pretty ticked by just talking to her, in fact the pink gem looking like she was going to crush your phone "well I don't care about that, besides no one is perfect little miss slut of the year" you sat up a bit 'is she really defending me after picking me up wasted smelling like a bar' "well fuck you too" she then hung up your phone "little slut" she hissed. You watched as she turned to see you sitting up and awake "hey there Y/N" she said sheepishly waving at you "sorry that I woke you" she walked over putting your phone next to you, "do you want some water or maybe some breakfast?" she asked sweetly. 

You looked at her confused "um miss gem why are you being so nice to me do I know you or something" Spinel gave a shy smile twirling her pig tails "well to honest we may not know each other personally however I have been picking from the bar you for awhile" you still were confused "what do you mean? I thought Karen did that? even though she really didn't do much for me" the pink gem shook her head "your gir- well... ex-girlfriend would ask me to pick you up from the and put you in bed in fact she asked me to take care of you a lot when you were really sick or hungover" you blushed thinking of all those times you were extremely hungover or sick and how you let (who you thought was Karen) dress you give you baths you even remember saying some pretty embarrassing stuff. Spinel fiddled with her fingers "I didn't tell anyone about the stuff you told me when you were drunk if that's what your worried about" you sighed burying you face in your hands "fuck I am a mess" you said pitifully, she then started to rub your back "hey now your not a mess Y/N, Karen just wasn't right for you, in fact you deserve better" you started to cry "god your even more caring than she ever was and I don't even know your name" she sat next to you as you sobbed "it's Spinel" you turned to her and tried to wipe your tears away but they just kept falling, you reached out to her but you hesitated to touch Spinel "Spinel can... can I um" at first Spinel couldn't figure out what you were asking for then seeing attempting to inch closer to her she figured it out. Spinel pulled you in hugging you tightly you let out more sobbing as Spinel combs through your hair saying sweet nothings. 

You eventually cry yourself out giving yourself a headache "ugh my head hurts" you whined, Spinel combed through your hair "that's ok I have so pain killers here" she gave you a light peck on your head then got up "I'll be right back with the medicine and some water" you nodded sniffling a little bit, Spinel pulled a box of tissues from her gem and pulled one out and pressed pinch your nose "go ahead and blow" you grab the tissue from her and do so "thank you" Spinel patted your head "no problem, now I'll be right back". You sat up a little embarrassed of your reaction 'Spinel is being really nice to me even though I haven't done anything for her except make a mess' your head started to throb "ugh my head".

♡♡♡Spinel♡♡♡

Spinel was getting some ibuprofen a cup of water and even some scramble eggs, Spinel put the stuff on a tray. Spinel knew she should tone it down a notch but she couldn't help herself with you around she wanted to make everything special for you.

♡♡♡Reader♡♡♡

You watched as Spinel walked into the living room seeing you holding your head, "Y/N you ok I got the medicine for you" you didn't lift your head to look at Spinel "I feel like my head is going to explode" you groaned Spinel put the tray down taking the medicine off of it with the cup of water "take this, it should help" took the pills gluping down all the water down. Spinel rubbed your back "you want something to eat?" you nodded.

Over the next week Spinel was very attentive to you as you got over Karen, keeping you from hurting your yourself from dranking too much, she even let you stay in her house while you saved up for a new place to live. 

As weeks turned into months you noticed you weren't dranking as much in fact you hardly drank at all, filling your sober nights by spending time with Spinel doing karaoke, going to Funland or just walking around town. 

It was at about six months that you had plenty of money to get an apartment yet you didn't want to leave. In fact you wanted to ask her about something but you weren't sure if she felt the same. 

So you decided to tell her today, "I hope this goes well" you said to yourself with a sigh

♡♡♡Spinel♡♡♡

Spinel was getting more food for you and some sweets as well "I hope Y/N likes these chocolate donuts" she said as she waited for the light, once the walk light lit up Spinel tried to speed walk across the street. Honestly distracted thinking about you, just wanting to get back as soon as possible to see your smiling face. Though before Spinel could get to the other side of the street a car smacked into her form poofing insteadly, with the Crystal gems getting a front row seat to it all.

♡♡♡Reader♡♡♡

You heard a knock at the door and took a deep breathe 'ok you can do this Y/N' you opened the door smiling think it was Spinel but quickly frowned seeing a fusion and two different gems. You stepped back "can I help you?" the skinny pale gem sighed "your Y/N right?" you nodded the skinny pale gem held out Spinel's cracked gem. You gasped snatching Spinel's gem from her hand "oh fuck what happened? is she going to be ok?" you asked cradling her gem with tears pricking your eyes. The other gems were taken back by your reaction but the fusion stepped towards you "Spinel will be fine Y/N, but she needs to be healed" you held Spinel's gem close to your chest "ok well do you have something to fix her? or maybe some tape" the fusion shook her head "we need Steven to heal her" you frowned "w-well where is he? is he at the 'Big doughnut' ? or maybe in town somewhere?" the short purple winced rubbing the back of her neck "we called Steven a few minutes ago" you sighed "ok where is he?" "but" the purple gem continued "he is driving all the way from Empire City and won't be here until for at least two days" your eyes got wide "what? he's going to be that long?" you said practically screaming, you gripped the purple gem's top while still cradling Spinel's gem "will Spinel still be in one piece when he gets here what am I supposed to do if she shatters?!" the fusion grabbed your shoulder making you drop the purple gem "calm down Y/N" you tried to not cry having the fusion talking to you so calmly while you held Spinel's gem though you felt tears fall down your cheeks. Then the fusion gave you a hug, which you started sobbing "I just don't wanna lose her" you sobbed the fusion patted your head with a small sigh "I know"

Before the gems left they gave you Steven's number and their's as well. They did tell you their names, Garnet being that tall fusion, Amethyst thst short purple gem, and Pearl the tall skinny gem. Pearl handed you the number giving you a soft smile "call us if you need anything" you nodded waving goodbye to them. 

You sat on the pink futon with Spinel's gem wrapped up in a soft blanket holding it against your chest "I know the gems said you would be fine, that I could just leave you here and nothing bad would happen but" you brought Spinel's gem close to your chest, "since you took care of me, I guess it's my turn to take care of you" you said to Spinel's gem giving it a light kiss.

You thankfully had two days off but you took an extra day just in case. You did eat but most of your time while you were waiting for Steven was spent holding on Spinel's gem, to the point you would catch yourself falling asleep with her gem in your arms. 

It wasn't until you got a text from Steven that you actually moved from the couch. The text read 'hey Y/N Pearl told me about Spinel I will be over in about 10 minutes' you sighed in relief having a small smile on your face "10 minutes I can wait 10 more minutes"

As soon as you a knock on the door you ran to the door holding Spinel's gem tightly as you open the door taking Steven by surprise. 

Seeing Steven for the first time he wasn't as tall as you thought he was and him having a pink lettermen jacket with a black star shirt with dark curly hair he didn't exactly look like savor of the universe. He waved to you "hey so Spinel's gem is cracked?" you frowned "yes it is, can you fix her? Please tell me you can fix her" you said worried he nodded "yeah of course I can, just let me see her gem" he said holding out his hands you hesitated not wanting to let go of Spinel's gem so easily. Steven sighed "that's ok I can still did it if you hold her" Steven licked his finger and then put it on Spinel's gem while you held on to her gem. At first you didn't get why he was doing that then you saw Spinel's cracked gem heal you let out a nervous laugh "thank god" you said in a hushed tone. Though as the crack disappeared her gem began to glow and raise up in the air. You stepped back worried "Steven what's happening?" Steven patted your shoulder "Spinel is just reforming just give her a minute" you watch as her form went from one with heart buns to wild pigtails then to a new form. The was a flash which revealed her new form still having her pigtails but her hair looked more 'natural' having tuffs on the top of her head and side of her face and her clothing now was a black T-shirt having her gem in the middle with a dark magenta pants and her pink gloves were now fingerless along with her shoes looking more like regular sneakers. Steven patted you back but you didn't flinch "see Spinel is just fine-" he then noticed you were just staring at Spinel for a soild minute as Spinel opened her as to your tear soaked face, Spinel gasped grabbing your cheeks gently "Y/N what's wrong? Why are you crying? are you hurt do you feel sick?" you sniffled tears rolling down your cheeks looking at Spinel's caring pink eyes. You immediately pull her in for a hug which startled Spinel "please please please don't ever scare me like that Spinel" you sobbed into her chest, Spinel rubbed your back holding you close "I promise"

♡♡♡Spinel♡♡♡

Spinel waved goodbye to Steven you would wave too if it weren't for the fact you practically got a total of three hours sleep in the past two days. Which after you were sure Spinel was ok you promptly fell asleep in her arms. 

As you slept Spinel started to get some cleaning done as she finished she noticed you reaching out for something in your sleep while mumbling in your sleep. Spinel walked over to you to hear what you were saying, you immediately grab her pulling her on to the pink futon with you saying "better" as you sighed holding her close to you. Spinel giggled kissing your forehead "love you" she whispered you snuggled into her side "love you too"


	28. Crazy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NSFW one shot....you have been warned

A few months before Steven's announcement to the Universe, you talked Lars into taking you  
for a joy ride around space. Lars at first wasn't sure about it but he looking at how sad you were  
when he said 'no' he caved "alright alright we can go for a ride" jumped for joy "yeah thank you  
Lars!" Everything was going great at first zooming around earth, shooting up stray asteroids  
watching planets go by "this is awesome!" you shouted but you excitement was short lived with  
alarms blaring "Lars what is that?" you asked practically shouting over the alarm Lars had a  
worried look on his face "I don't know...shit" you walked over to him wondering what was going  
on "what is it?" you asked, Lars sighed "we have to head back to earth, there is a meteor shower  
heading this way" you frowned in disappointment "well, how close is it? Maybe it's far enough  
for us to continue our space tour?" you got your answer with a hearing of a thud against the  
ship followed by more "let's get out before-" then the ship shook shutting off the power Lars  
then went from a worried look to an annoyed one "ugh, now we have to take the escape pods to  
earth" Lars said with a heavy groan, you walked over towards him "wait I don't know how to fly a  
ship even if it's tiny" Lars laughed making you feel a little confused "don't worry Y/N the escape  
pods are self driven, you just need to worry about finding a comfortable position in that thing"  
Lars typed in the course for earth "I will have to come back out to fix the ship later" he said with  
sigh "which I am hoping this beauty will still be in one piece by the time the meteor shower is  
over" he grumbled. 

You watch as Lars press a button having two escape pods pop up from the  
floor "ok Y/N you first" you hopped in trusting Lars since he was a experienced space adventure,  
"ok so what do I press" you asked but before you could press anything Lars pressed the top  
of the ship and out it flew into space with you in it. You looked around again enjoying the ride  
despite you were just heading back to earth instead of exploring more of the galaxy. 

It wasn't until a meteor hit the pod that your fun ride turned to a nightmare. The meteor had messed  
with controls,you know this because you then heard a female robotic voice saying "•autopilot  
malfunction• •autopilot malfunction• •autopilot malfunction•" you panicked not knowing what to  
do so you started to press all the buttons to see if it could fix the ship... it didn't. Then the robotic  
female voice then said "•course now set to• •Pink Diamond's Garden• " you frowned as you start  
frantically poking at more buttons as you shouted "wait no! go to earth, go to earth!" hoping it  
would change its course via voice command, but it was too late the ship warpped off.

(On earth with Lars)

Lars managed to make it to earth his escape pod landed safely with Lars hopping out of it with  
a stretch "wow that was a close one, right Y/N?...Y/N?" he looked around noticing your escape  
pod wasn't near where he landed in fact it seemed to not be anywhere on the beach "oh shit"

(Back with Y/N in space)

You definitely felt the escape pod reached its destination when it landed because when the  
escape pod landed it was more of a crash then a proper landing having escape pod dig in the  
dirt and your head smacking against the controls hard enough to make you see stars. It took you  
a moment or two before you could get a sense of what you needed to do "I... have to get...out  
of this...thing" you said to yourself then you saw the door to the escape pod open up. You then  
walked out of the now busted aircraft once you were officially outside you then used it as  
support. You looked around wondering where you were having your head throbbing "where am  
I? is this supposed to be Pink Diamond's Garden?" you said to yourself looking around, you saw  
what you could only assume was a large lush garden but now a lot of the flowers were withered  
while the weeds were over grown overflowing the garden beds, you look towards the center of  
this garden seeing there was a fountain but busted looking like there hasn't been water there in years. You rub your head in a attempt to sooth the throbbing "ok... I just need to find some way  
to contact earth...so Steven and the gems can come get me" you said to yourself, you walk back  
into the escape pod seeing if you could send a message or anything since it looked like most  
of the ship was in pretty bad shape then a female robotic voice said "•would you like to send a  
message to earth?•" you then shouted "yes!" then the robotic voice said "•please wait to put in  
your message after the beep•" you sighed in relief having at least this work you waited for the  
beep having a light on the console turn on then shouted "Steven I am at your mom's garden Pink  
Diamond's Garden, please come get me" then the light turned off with the robotic voice saying  
"•ok your message will be sent in•...•45• •days•" you sighed walking out of the escape pod "ok, ok  
then all I have to do is wait and maybe I can find something to eat and drink here" you continued  
to look around hoping to find something of substance. After a few minutes of looking you heard  
something behind you before you could turn to see who it was you felt someone smack you hard  
in the back of the head knocking you out cold.  
When you woke up you found yourself on a bed of leaves you tried to sit up wondering what or  
who hit you though found it difficult to do so with something around your neck. You felt your  
neck looking down seeing it was tied to a nearby pillar with rope you feel you neck to find out it  
was, it felt more like vines braided into a makeshift rope. You tried to stand wanting to see if you  
could break the vines but you then felt something slowly wrap around your waist, "good morning  
best friend how are we this morning~" you tried to turn to see who it was but they did it for you.  
You saw it was a pink gem with three black tear streaks down her cheeks pointed pink shoulder  
pads pointed shoes and a upside down heart shaped gem in the middle of her chest. She gave  
you a wicked grin seeing your face "um...c-can you let me go please?" you asked pushing slightly  
on her arm which you noticed was wrapped arounded your waist much like a snake.  
At first you were thinking she was just another overly friendly gem that didn't know personal  
boundaries so seeing a gem being this huggy and loving wasn't too new to you.  
Though as you continued to push the pink gem's arm away she pushed you into the pillar just  
hard enough for you to see stars "now now now best friend that's no way to play" you shivered  
now realizing this gem is dangerous "um ok so how 'should' we play?" the pink gem then smiled  
"first let's play 20 questions, and with you going first and me being such a 'good' friend I will  
even give you a hint" you simply nodded, the pink gem smiled "good so your hint best friend is  
that this is a place I am thinking of" you thought a moment 'maybe if I play along this gem may  
help me get to earth.... or at least something to eat' "so is it this garden?" the pink gem shook  
her head "no~" you tried to think "Homeworld?" the pink gem giggled "try again "um..." you really  
didn't know any of the gem colonies so just shrugged "earth?" the pink gem smiled "ding ding  
ding you got it best friend" you sighed and forced on a smile, the pink gem then poked your nose  
"now it's your turn~" you frowned hesitating to answer her mostly scared than nervous, she then  
shook you making you flinch "come on now best friend what's my hint?" you tried to think of  
something for her to guess, something simple so she would be able to get it right, you looked  
around the ruined garden around and spotted it 'withered flower bush perfect' you thought to  
yourself "um, uh, its something in this garden" the pink gem rubbed her chin in thought "mmm  
is the fountain?" you knew that wasn't it but you clapped your hands cheerfully saying "yeah you  
got it!" with as much enthusiasm as you could muster the pink gem stared at you a moment not  
exactly smiling "what was it you were 'really' thinking of best friend?" you really didn't want to tell  
her she got it wrong seeing how mad she got earlier, so you shook your head "n-no, you got it  
right i-it was that fountain" then she gripped the vines making it just a bit too tight around your  
neck causing you to cough. The pink gem got into your face "come on you can tell me the truth"  
she said sweetly in your ear, you forced a smile "ok ok you caught me it wasn't the fountain it  
was the withered flower bush next to it" she then released her grip on the vines "very good best  
friend, I hate it when my friends especially my 'best' friend keep secrets from me" the pink gem then cupped your face "and do you know what best friend? we forgot the first thing that best  
friends share first their names" the pink gem stood up and pulled you to your feet as will via vine  
chain making you cough a bit as she tugged "now then, I will start since you let me win the game"  
she grabbed your hips and pulled you in close making you grind on her's "my name is Spinel,  
what's yours best best friend?" you try you best to smile being in this position "m-my name is  
Y/N, S-Spinel" you stuttered, Spinel smiled "a pleasure to be your best friend forever and ever"  
she said rubbing her nose on yours "now what game do you what to play first?" you opened you  
mouth to answer her but your stomach made a loud growl, "oh no is my best friend Y/N hungry?"  
Spinel said making a pouting face, you tried not to frown worried it might upset Spinel again  
because despite the fact you were hungry already you didn't want to upset a gem who already  
seemed pretty hostile, "it's fine Spinel my stomach just makes that sound sometimes" you  
stomach growled again you cover with your stomach with your hands in a attempt to silence it  
for the moment, Spinel sighed "now now now best friend remember what we 'just' talked about"  
she said putting her hand on your shoulder slowly gripping it to the point you could feel possible  
breaking something, you winced trying not to cry finally tell her what she wants to hear "ok, ok,  
I'm hungry Spinel, I'm hungry" you say in a frustrated tone, Spinel releases her grip "there you see  
Y/N, honest is the best policy when your with your best friend" Spinel said with a large grin she  
then kissed your forehead which made you feel weird.  
Spinel then pulled a glass looking apple from her gem "here you go my best best best friend"  
she dropped the ornament looking fruit in you hand, you honestly weren't sure if it was edible but  
seeing how unstable this gem was it seemed better to play along than to try to resist her, you  
then ate the fruit. The fruit tasted simular to artificial cherry flavored vitamins yet it had the after  
taste of a vanilla protein shake, though dispite it's weird and unappealing taste you continued to  
eat it anyways, having your hungry satisfied, "that's right Y/N eat it all up wouldn't my best friend  
getting hungry" once you were done she pulled out a cloth from her gem and wiped what was  
left of the gem fruit off your face "now then, what game do you wanna play next?".  
The following 2 weeks this became the routine for awhile you would be woken up rather  
aggressively by Spinel with her shaking your shoulder or pulling on the vines on your neck then  
you two would talk about stuff (mostly about you) then Spinel would feed you afterwards she  
made you play some games (which you didn't get a chance to choose) which you eventually  
Spinel would let you sleep.  
Though sometimes Spinel would ask you more questions and want to talk some more as you  
were falling asleep. More specifically asking detailed questions about you or earth you obviously  
answered honestly in fearing of getting harmed, Spinel seemed to be satisfied with what she got  
from you but then came the day of the question you never to wanted to answer to anyone you  
never even told Steven (not that he needed to know about something like 'that').  
That day Spinel made you lay there on some leaves as you talk about her past, Spinel finished  
with a sighed "so in the end Pink Diamond left me here for 6000 years and it was only recently  
that I found out she wasn't coming back for me" but then she smiled poking you nose "but now  
I have you Y/N as my 'new' best friend instead of that nasty Pink" you frowned a bit hearing her  
sad tale 'what a horrible friend no wonder Spinel is so messed up' then Spinel loudly clapped  
her hands snapping you out of your thoughts "so Y/N, was there ever any person that did  
anything wrong by you?" at first you couldn't think of anything significant, you thought of the time  
Amethyst took the last slice of pizza the time Jenny borrowed your favorite CD and never gave it  
back but then the thought came to you of that night when Kevin...

However you honestly didn't even want to think about 'that night' let alone talk about it to a gem who had been abusing you for weeks "I...I can't t-think of anything" you fibbed hoping Spinel  
would buy it this time, her smile turned into a glared "are you lying to me again Y/N?" Spinel  
hissed gripping the vines around your neck making you coughed and gasp for air, "you know  
we already talked about this best friend" you tried not to panic as she continued to tighten the  
vines around your throat "now tell your best friend Spinny the truth" Spinel demanded, you shake  
your head not wanting her to know about 'that night', her eyes then spiraled with anger "fine then"  
she said releasing her grip on the vines "if you won't talk then maybe a time out in the pond will  
remind you how we shouldn't keep secrets from each other" Spinel hissed, you flinched 'wait,  
what does she mean by that?' Spinel coiled her limbs all around you keeping you from moving  
your arms and legs, Spinel then carefully untied the vine wrapped around your neck (with you  
still coiled in her arms). Spinel walked over to the murky looking pond holding you tightly in her  
coiled arm, you then pieced together what she ment by 'time out in the pond' you struggled a  
bit now full on panicking "w-wait Spinel I'm going to drowned if you dunk me under for too long"  
you said trying hard not to shout at her, Spinel cocked her eyebrow "does that mean you want  
to share your secret with me?" Spinel asked looking up at you questionly, you open your mouth  
to say something but close it again 'not her not you I can't' you thought to yourself. Spinel sighs  
"I'm sorry best friend, but you gotta learn your lesson the hard way now" Spinel said as she then  
dunks your body under the cold water you try to hold your breath but it was hard having some of  
the still pond water get in your mouth you were starting to black out when Spinel pulled you out  
giving you a forceful squeeze having the water come out "so my best best friend, do you wanna  
talk now?" you shivered from the cold water but nodded. Spinel smiled glee tying you back up  
and then laid on the ground next to you to hear your 'story' you coughed getting the left over  
water out of your throat. You leaned against the nearby pillar as you spoke "what happen was I  
was at a party on earth, with lots of different snacks and drinks it was lots fun with music and  
dancing with my friends but then..." you took a deep breath shiver a bit knowing what happens  
next "Kevin um a boy from earth offered me a cup of soda, at the time I didn't know he put  
something in it until I started to feel... off" your felt tears run down your face with the memories  
and feels of what happen to you came back full force, Spinel seemed to frown as she leaned in  
closer to you hear your story, you took a deep breath trying to not stuttered "h-he t-then got me  
i-into h-his house w-where he um, t-took my clothes off and t-then, then" you trailed off slowly  
reliving that horrible moment, Spinel the nudge you "come and then he 'what' what did this 'Kevin'  
do to you?" you tears blurred your vision as you finished "and then he raped me, leaving me naked  
in his bed the next morning" you then started full on sobbing "oh dear my poor best friend has  
been through so so much" Spinel then gave you a hug "but don't worry Spinel is here to make it  
all better" Spinel said kissing your forehead and cheek, though despite the kisses you weren't  
comforted by them in the least as you fell asleep that night you couldn't help but cry yourself to  
sleep.  
The next day when you tried to wake you couldn't get up, you honestly could barely even move  
around. Your face and body felt really warm, you felt someone shaking your arm attempting to  
wake you up, you opened your eyes seeing Spinel "morning best friend, what's wrong?" you tried  
to get up but couldn't "I am not feeling very well" you said followed by a rough sounding cough,  
Spinel knelt down putting a hand on you forehead, "um, you do have a fever but I got something  
to fix you up" Spinel pulled out a gem fruit for you. She held it up to you with a smile, you took one  
bite and your stomach ended up in knots, but you forced yourself to eat about half of it before  
pushing it away Spinel frowned "you have to finish it if you wanna get better" she nudged the fruit  
back into your face, you felt your stomach do a back flip with the fruit in your face "I...I can't eat  
anymore.... my... stomach hurts" you said groaning. Spinel gasped putting the rest of the fruit in  
her gem "poor poor Y/N feeling so sick you can't even eat" Spinel pulled you into her lap "would  
you like me to sing you a song to make you feel better?" you nodded in response just wanting to  
go back to sleep despite waking up a few moments ago. Spinel then started to sing "~Let's go  
to the garden you'll find something waiting right there where you left laying upside down~" your  
vision was starting to get blurry as Spinel continues to sing "~when you final find it you'll see how it's faded when you turn it around everything stays right where you left it everything stays but it  
still changes ever so slightly daily and nightly in little ways when everything stays~" you slowly  
fall asleep with Spinel humming the tune of the song.

When you woke up this time you felt even worse than yesterday, you immediately started  
coughing and hacking while your head felt like a spinning top "Y/N, are you still sick?" Spinel put  
her hand on your forehead "oh dear this is no good Y/N, but good news I have something to help  
with your fever" you vision was pretty blurry at this point but you could still tell Spinel what doing  
was, you watch her as she got you a cup of liquid which looked a similar color as the glass fruit  
she had been giving you. She sat you up a bit then press the cup against your lips tilting towards  
your lips, liquid dripped against your chin you tried to drink it as best you could but you couldn't  
swallow it properly having hardly any of the liquid go down your throat. 

Spinel sighed heavily "no no no Y/N your supposed to drink the juice not make a mess with it" she huffed, you wanted add something but were too weak and exhausted from your sickness to think of anything to  
say back, all you could do is make a poor attempt to wipe the left over juice on your face. Spinel  
sighed pulling out a cloth from her gem wiping your face clean "my poor sick best friend you  
make just a much of a mess just like those little humans at the 'Human Zoo' " Spinel then went  
quiet for a moment rubbing her chin in thought then a smile grew on her face, 'Spinel what are  
you thinking?' you wanted to ask what she thought of but instead your body slowly gave in to  
sleep though as you closed your eyes you felt her kissing on the forehead ever so gingerly.

You fell into a dreamless sleep feeling a small sense of relief from not dealing with your ailments  
for at least a moment or two while you slept, you only started to stir when you heard a strange  
sound right next to you. It sounded like something like someone gluping something quickly  
kind like water or some sort of liquid, after the sound stopped you then you felt someone grab  
and cradle you ever so gently, it felt nice being held like that it reminded you of when you were  
younger and your Dad would carry you to bed. Then you felt someone tuck you underneath  
some where where there was a soft fabric on the back of your head and warmth surrounding  
your face though in this new area it was dark. Then in the darkness you felt something aimed at  
your face, it felt very warm but also around they then you noticed a small but firm round bump  
was attached to it, that was the the part that was put into your mouth, "suck on this Y/N" said  
a familiar voice, you opened your mouth a bit wider get a better hold of it in your mouth. It felt  
weird at first it didn't feel like a straw or special drink cup that you ever drank out of before, but  
the liquid in there was so soothing you buring throat and you aching body so you paid it little  
mind to how strange it was, "there you go best friend, keep drinking" you heard the voice purr as  
they petted your hair ever so gently as you slowly fell back into a dreamless sleep.

This continued for the next few days while you were extremely ill and barely aware of what was  
happening, though after the second or third drinking from the strange container you did figure  
out the voice was Spinel's dispite your barely concessions state. 

In your ill state you had noticed a pattern with Spinel caring for you would put her hand (presumably) on your forehead to check on your fever afterwards you would be woken up by being in a dark area with weird container that always felt warm to the touch, most people would second guess drinking from something  
feeling so weird yet being so sick it was hard for you to understand what was really going on  
half the time, in addition you honestly just were too weak to care all you wanted (and honestly  
needed) was round the clock care until you were well again. While you were extremely ill you only  
knew when you were woken up by Spinel that it was to either drink or use the bathroom (with  
assistance of course).

After a while you started to crave the warmth and juice, you even found yourself trying to pull yourself closer to Spinel with just the sound of her voice, Spinel seeing this would pick you up carefully combing through your hair "I got Y/N I got you" you then hear  
the gulping sound which was followed by the warmth and juice you came to enjoy. It was only  
when your fever started to break and aches faded that you figured what you were really sucking on. When woke up you immediately noticed were finally well enough that you were able to sit up  
byself though you still felt a bit weak, you looked down at your body and noticed your body was  
starting to look weaker having less muscle mass and less fat.

You sighed rubbing your head, 'it must be from me not moving around for so long, and from just having liquid Spinel was giving me' you thought to yourself, you then heard the warp pad activate you see it was Spinel humming  
a tune that seemed somewhat familiar, "Spinel?" you said weakly trying to get up but couldn't,  
Spinel smiled seeing you "oh hello my best best friend I am so glad your awake" she said as she ran over kissing your forehead, but then her expression changed to one of concern "oh dear  
your forehead still feels a bit warm, do you need more juice?" you weren't sure what Spinel 'juice'  
she was referring to but figured it must have been the liquid she had been giving while you were  
barely concessions, you nodded "yeah, my throat is still a bit sore" you had to admit it was sore  
but honestly you just wanted more of the liquid, Spinel sat down on the ground with you, then  
made you lay down on her lap. Spinel smiled as she pulled out of her gem a big bottle of what  
looked to be liquid of the gem fruit, but instead of just giving it to you to drink out of the bottle  
or in a cup Spinel instead took about three to four glups of it putting the bottle aside, you looked  
at her confused "Spinel, what are you doing?" Spinel smiled down at you patting your head "just  
give it a mintue doll" then you watched as Spinel's chest turning into a A-cup expanded slowly  
becoming fuller turning in a large B-cup or C, Spinel then cradled you with a smile "now then Y/N,  
time for your juice" Spinel lifted her shirt up to you exposing her chest to you at first you wanted  
to refuse, but before you could attempted to Spinel grabbed your head hard and pushed on her  
breast. You were so confused panicking a little 'what is she thinking? why is she doing this I'm  
not a ba-' but when Spinel squeezed some of the juice into your mouth you then unconsciously  
started to suck the juice up losing your train of thought for a moment. As you did you gluped  
down you noticed it was the same juice you had been drinking the passed couple of days. 

Your train of thought came back with you remembering what was in your mouth, you pulled your  
mouth off of her nipple trying to sit up but with your head tucked in Spinel's top it made it a bit  
difficult, Spinel looked at with a mildly upset look "come on now you have to finish your juice like  
a big girl" Spinel then grabbed your head again forcefully trying to shove you back in place, but  
you tried to pull back "Spinel I-I'm not a baby I don't need to be breastfed I need 'real' food like  
fruits and vegetables" Spinel giggled, 

Spinel smiled at you sweetly "you do need the juice my dearest best friend you are still very very  
sick, plus your leg is broken" she said booping your nose, you flinched "b-but my leg isn't-" Spinel  
then gripped your leg hard and broke the bone in two with little effort. You shouted and sobbed  
in pain, Spinel curled her finger underneath your chin "see Y/N you can't do anything by yourself at  
least, not without your best friend Spinel's help" Spinel then picked up the bottle of gem fruit  
liquid taking another glup of the juice, you watched as her chest expand farther becoming a full  
on D-cup "now then come over here and finish your meal, then I'll will fix your broken leg" you  
hesitated a moment or two 'she is fucking nuts how am I going to survive here?' you glace at you  
broken leg 'but I have no where else to go for food or medical anything' you then crawled over  
into Spinel's lap again with tears in your eyes. Spinel once more cradled you holding you up to her  
chest as you 'unwillingly' breastfed from her, the juice in her chest did at least ease the pain of  
your now broken leg but you couldn't help but feel shame.

You did try your best to hold on to what hope you had left that help was coming for you sooner  
than you thought. Maybe Lars figured out you didn't make it to earth or Garnet saw something  
in her future vision about you being with this crazy pink gem and Steven was on his way any  
day now.

However after a while seemed like no one was going to come get you, it seemed like  
Steven the saviour of the Universe but right now he seem like he was failing at his job right now.  
Though as you were losing your hope, you noticed that Spinel seemed to be enjoying the  
breastfeeding way too much including holding you close. It had gotten to the point where she  
would purposely hurt you if you refused her way of feeding you like that or if you said stuff like  
'I am feeling better' or 'can I have something to go with the juice' Spinel would then immediately  
snap you leg bone.

You actually started to believe that you needed Spinel's help with every little thing, that Spinel  
was doing you a favor by doing all this for you because you were her 'best friend forever', in fact  
you had stopped fighting her all together once you had been with her for six months. Now you  
just let her care for you the way she wants to with the excuse in your mind 'my best friend Spinel  
always knows whats best for me' you thought to yourself. Spinel now had you on a soft blanket  
for you with a twin sized mattress and a few pillows for you to sleep on or lay on as she worked  
on the garden or got you more juice. 

Then the day when every changed, Spinel gluped down the juice having her chest expand like usual she then woke you up by nudging you gently, "time for  
your meal" you sat up a bit but let Spinel pull you into her lap where she took her top off revealing  
her chest to you then lift you to it to suck on. Spinel patted your back "that's a good girl" once  
you finished the juce leaving Spinel's chest flat once more Spinel laid you down for a nap "night  
night Y/N" Spinel said kissing your forehead but before you could close your eyes you saw a  
beam of light coming from the warp pad revealing Steven Universe. You wanted to be excited  
he was here to help you to rescue you but... your spirit was broken months ago along with the  
number of bones Spinel had broken multiple times, Spinel stood up and turned to you "ok now  
go to sleep Y/N I will be back, and if I am poofed and bubbled be a good girl and unbubble me  
got it" you nodded in response "good" you watched as Spinel turned towards Steven you slowly  
closed your eyes obeying Spinel's command. When you woke up you notice you weren't in the  
garden or a hospital bed but at Steven's house you felt a pat on you sholder "hey Y/N how are you  
feeling?" Steven asked looking at you with a worried look "Spinel? where's Spinel?" Steven sighed  
patting your head "don't worry Y/N she is bubbled away in Garnet's room, I am honestly glad  
you were still alive you know you were there for six months?" you frowned "but if Spinel is gone  
who will feed me? and take care of me?" Steven frowned looking at you a bit confused "what do you mean Y/N?" Steven asked confused knowing you were perfectly capable for taking care of yourself and honestly perfer to do so "do need help or something? I know I healed you but-" you started crying "Spinel, Spinel took care of me when I couldn't, if she isn't here then what's going to happen to me? I still can't do any on my own I need help I need help" Steven frowed now  
understanding that Spinel warpped your mind into thinking you needed her 24/7 "ok Y/N um, me  
and the gems will help you" you smiled "really?" Steven nodded "of course"

At first Steven thought it would be easy to get you independent again but you struggled with  
just eating soild foods. The first week Steven and the gems couldn't understand why you weren't eating anything, "Y/N what was Spinel feeding you?" "her special juice" you said bluntly Steven cocked his head to the side " 'special juice'? do you know what it is?" Steven asked the gems leaning in with curiosity, you shook your head "I do remember it tasted like cherry  
vitamins, I miss it" you said with a frown wanting the warmth of Spinel. Pearl then gasped "Y/N must have been fed food from the human zoo" but then Pearl rubbed her chin in thought "but why give it to her in liquid form" you raised you hand like a child wanting to answer a teachers question "because I need help being fed and cared for and Spinel fed me when I couldn't" Steven frowned looking at Pearl. Pearl fixed up you PBJ sandwich and some milk, you took a bite and  
immediately started choking. Pearl had to use the heimlich on you "Y/N are you ok" you pushed  
the rest of the plate way "I don't want that kind of food it hurts my throat" Pearl frowned, Steven  
warped in from Little homeworld "hey how's Y/N doing?" Pearl sighed "I think we should try  
pureeing her food see if that helps" she offered. Steven mixed up bananas and oatmeal into a  
liquid for your first 'meal' Steven sat back while Pearl fed you. She smiled "ok time to eat" Pearl  
said put the first spoon full in your mouth you, you frowed at the taste immediately spitting it  
out "ew that's not my special juice and it tastes gross" Pearl sighed "come on Y/N you have to  
eat something" you shake your head, Pearl put the food aside, "Steven I am going to be right  
back" Steven looked at Pearl questionly "but shouldn't we try something else first?" she shook  
her head, and walked away. Pearl came back but with a bottle of you special juice you cheered  
"you found it!" Pearl nodded "indeed" Pearl said with a half smile Steven didn't look pleased at all,  
you watched as Pearl poured a little on the oatmeal and mashed up bananas you looked at her  
confused "what? but I just wanted just the juice" you whined Pearl than quickly shoved the food  
in your mouth before you had a chance to push the food away, "is that better?" Pearl asked, you  
swallowed tasting that familiar cherry flavor "yeah and, can I have more?". Steven and the gems slowly got you back to your strength back but despite your body returning to it's normal weight and strength you still wanted to get a certain pink gem back.

One day while you were just with Amethyst you grabbed Rose's broken sword and tucked it  
under you shirt, you then asked innocently "can... can I see Spinel's gem" Amethyst looked at you puzzled, you looked away "I just want to make sure she is still bubbled" Amethyst patted you head "sure" Amethyst helped you up and to Garnet's room grabbing Spinel's bubbled gem, "there you see all bubbled up and not going any where" you faked a sigh "that's a relief oh" you pretended to fall Amethyst caught you but as she did you stabbed her with the broken sword  
Amethyst stared at the broken pink sword in her stomach "what? Why" you frowned tearing up  
"I'm sorry Amethyst but, need her back" Amethyst then poofed in a puff of purple smoke. You  
popped the bubble around the heart shaped gem and watched her reform, Spinel landed on her  
feet looking around she sees you and gasps "look at you Y/N walking around on your own" Spinel  
said pinching your cheeks hard she the caught a glimpse of the purple gem on the gem and  
then bubbled it "did this gem hurt you" you figdet with your hands "no" Spinel then gripped your  
chin "did she take better care of you than me" you shake your head "no of course not you always  
took good care of me, it's the reason I came back because your so good to me" Spinel gave you  
a wicked grin which would frighten most people but not you, Spinel then gave you a kiss on the forehead  
"good now lets go home" you followed her blindly back to your home the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was I thinking making this? 😐


	29. Not so 'FUN' Funland (request story from Plz_Kill_Meh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story idea came from a request from Plz_Kill_Meh if anyone else has any ideas for one shots let me know😁👍

You and Spinel and been dating for awhile though you had to admit you had issues with negative thoughts but Spinel was very patient with you giving you attention and making sure you were smiling. 

Then one day Steven called Spinel inviting you and Spinel to come with him to Funland.

You did like Funland the games cotton candy but you were not a big fan of the bigger rides. 

You sighed 'Steven will there so at least Spinel can ride with someone' you thought to yourself as you packed a bag for the day putting sun screen, some cash and two water bottles "so do you know if any else is coming? like Amethyst? Peridot? maybe a gem visit earth for the day?" Spinel shrugged "Steven didn't anything to me but he usually invites a fair amount of people so it's probably not going to be just us" you sighed "ok"

You hated to admit it but you would prefer to have Spinel beside you without extra company. Though you knew as long as you were together with Spinel things were going to be ok...right?

When you and Spinel got to Funland you were greeted by Steven wearing his usual light pink letterman jacket and blue jeans and sandals but instead of having Connie, or one of his gem friends with him he brought a girl with long bright almost neon pink hair having it in a french braid and multiple earrings on her ears, you didn't recognize the girl from his usual band of friends so you honestly didn't know who this was. 

Before you asked 'who is this?' Spinel shouted "Zinna!?" the girl then gasped as well "oh my stars Spinel it's so good to see you" Spinel and the pink haired girl hugged for a solid minute giggling as they talked to each. 

You felt a bit awkward seeing Spinel so friendly with someone you didn't know but at the same time you didn't want to be rude, you tapped Spinel on the shoulder to get her attention "so um, who is this?" you asked innocently Spinel giggled releasing her hug on the pink haired girl "oh I'm sorry doll this Zinna," Spinel gesturing towards the pink haired girl which she did a smile and wave to you "and Zinna this is Y/N my girlfriend" Spinel said wrapping her arm around your hip "please to meet you" Zinna said with a grin holding out her hand. 

You tried your best to smile as you shake Zinna's hand "nice to meet you too" Steven smiled "that's great that you guys are getting along so well" Steven said with a smile "so what do you guys wanna do first?" he asked gesturing to the rides and games. 

Zinna pointed to the roller coaster "oh lets do that first!" Spinel nodded "yeah let's do!" excitedly. You winced looking at the roller coaster feeling your stomach drop "um...can we try something a little less intense?" you asked mostly because the most intense rides you went on was the ferris wheel and even then you were still hesitant to go on it. 

Spinel sighed scratching the back of her head "well we could do the funhouse, maybe do the bumper cars" though Zinna seemed disappointed with that offer. You frowned 'I should let Spinel have her fun it's just one ride' you thought to yourself "I'll wait here you guys can go" you said with a smile, Steven and Zinna ran in line with little hesitation. Spinel gave you a quick kiss "I'll be right back doll" she then followed them to the line. 

You had gotten bored waiting for them to finish the ride so you used your time to play a game of ring toss then balloon darts but you didn't win anything just lost 10$. 

Though all the while you couldn't help but feel a bit upset that Spinel didn't stay by you when you didn't want to go on the rollercoaster, 'I shouldn't think like that Spinel is just having fun with a friend and afterwards me and her can pick what to do next' you thought to yourself 'it's just a ride it's just a ride it means nothing'. 

You walked back to the roller coaster where the exit was, "ok so they should be done by now" you said to yourself bitting your fingernails. 

When you spotted Steven waving at you not too far off from the rollercoaster exit you pulled your hand away from your mouth waving back but you quickly noticed that Spinel and Zinna weren't anywhere in sight. 

You walked up to Steven with a confused look "Steven where is Spinel and Zinna?" Steven pointed to the 'Tilt-a-Spin' "they wanted to go on another ride, Spinel asked me to wait here since Zinna couldn't wait" you frowned "um...did Spinel say anything else?" you asked hoping that maybe Spinel was planning on meeting up with you else where. Steven shrugged "I mean when they were talking on the rollercoaster they did mention something about going on the more 'wild' rides" you sighed "oh um...can you tell Spinel I'll meet her at home, I think I had my fill of 'fun' at Funland today" Steven stuffed his hands in his pockets looking at you less than convinced "oh sure I'll let her know" 

As you made your way pass the rides and games you couldn't help but feel like Spinel was falling for this 'Zinna'. You tried your best not to think about it that.

However then the thought came to you making your thoughts spiral down 'what if she doesn't love me anymore?' as the thought passed through your mind so did all the other negative thoughts, 'if she doesn't love me does that mean she like Zinna? did Spinel grow bored of me? Oh stars why did she even want to go out with someone as pathetic as me? is she planning on leaving me?' as tears fell down your face you felt a hand on your shoulder.

You turned to see Spinel looking at you worried, "doll are you feeling ok?" you started to stutter "S-spinel y-y-you still l-love me r-right? your not gonna leave?" 

Spinel looked at you surprised "what? of course I do why would you..." Spinel paused then putting the pieces together "doll face Zinna is just a friend, I promise plus I love you too much to even think about leaving you" you wrapped your arms around her waist holding Spinel close burying your face in her chest despite her gem pressing against your face, "I just wanna go home Spins" Spinel smiled hugging you back "maybe we can watch a movie?" she suggested wiping your tears away "can we pick up donuts on the way too?" Spinel giggled "no problem doll" 

As Spinel picked you up in a bridal fashion, Steven and Zinna ran up to the two of you waving frantically. Zinna shouting "Spinny wait where you going? we still have to try out the 'Zipper'" you buried your face in Spinel's chest to try and remind her your here too. Spinel smiled patting your head "sorry guys but me and Y/N are going to have movie night instead" Zinna shrugged "ok see you later Spinny" she said waving to Spinel. Then Zinna grabbed Steven by the hand "come Universe I bet you wanna try out the new ride with me" Steven reluctantly followed as he was practically being dragged to the 'Zipper'.

While Spinel took you home picking up a box of your favorite donuts. Though as Spinel picked up the donuts Lars would usually see you two holding hands this was a first seeing Spinel carry you around, so Lar just said "have fun you two" with a small smirk as Spinel took the donuts still carrying you. 

Then when you got home Spinel set up the donuts on a fancy plate making them look like they were home made. Spinel then got you a large pink polk dot fluffy blanket then got underneath it with you snuggling up to you as the two of you watched romantic comedy's until midnight.

Once the credits rolled for the final movie hitting midnight you had finally fallen asleep in Spinel's lap all curled up though you only moved a little snuggling closer to Spinel when she touched your hair, "stars your so cute" Spinel whispered. 

Spinel then carried you to your room and tucked you into bed you started to reach out for something, Spinel then crawled into your bed snuggling up next to you smiling happily "love you doll" she whispered to you kissing your cheek you then unconsciously held her close as you mumbled barely above a whisper "love you too".


	30. Don't Leave (fluffy story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is so fluffy and sweet it's sugar coated

You and Spinel had been going out for about almost a year yet...that was when your last girlfriend left you for someone else. Which for most would just make people sad or angry thinking about it however, when she left you she admitted she cheated on you while dating. 

Which in turn left you with anxiety and trust issues from the experience.

Though Spinel seemed to be different with her being attentive to your needs and being patient with your more emotional moments.

Yet you were starting to really get worried when Spinel was staying out late saying "I just going to be hanging out with Steven for a bit ok" you nodded with a forced smile "o-ok have fun" 

When she started to get ready to go for her fourth outing this week with Steven you finally got up the courage to ask. 

Spinel was at the door with her usual warm smile and bag in her hand. However you grabbed her other hand pulling Spinel away from the door. 

Spinel looked at you worried "Y/N is something wrong?" you started to feel tears drip down your face "please please don't leave me Spins" Spinel looked at you surprised "what do you mean are you sick or something?" she asked putting her bag down. You sniffled and started to stutter as you moved your grip to her top "y-your not p-planning on l-leaving me r-right? you still love me?" 

Spinel looked at you for a moment she then wrapped you up in her arms in a tight hug, "I love, and I won't dare leave you doll" Spinel said confidently. You then started to sob but Spinel knew they were happy tears. 

Once you were done crying Spinel wiped your tears away, "but Spinel then what have you've been doing with Steven?" Spinel smiled unwrapping her arms around you "do you know what Y/N why don't I show you" 

Spinel lead you to the beach at night which she insists for you to close your eyes. 

You giggled "it's already dark Spins" then she stopped walking "ok open them" you open your eyes and see a candle light picnic with all your favorite foods, you gasped "oh my gosh" Spinel then tapped you shoulder "now look up" you then saw fireworks shoot up in the air with the first saying 'Y/N' the second 'will you' you covered your mouth 'marry me' you turned around see Spinel on one knee with a golden ring with a heart carved into it "so?" Spinel said holding out the ring towards you with a smile.

You the shouted "YES YES YES!" tackling Spinel having her almost drop the ring.

After she put the ring on you two ate your meal on the beach though you could have gone home without eating.

On the way back carried you home bridle style, you had to admit earlier you were worried Spinel was thinking of leaving you but when


	31. Wanna say Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from Plz_Kill_Meh 
> 
> And I had fun with this one🙂👍

~SPINEL~  
Spinel was excited because today she was going to earth to finally make some human friends.

After what she tried to do to the earth Spinel did worry about no one wanting to be friends with her but Steven reassured her that the humans (in Beach City at least) are pretty forgiving.

Steven had set up a big get together so Spinel could meet with a lit of his human friends as well as any other humans who wanted to join in the fun. Spinel made sure to even look nice for the occasion but changing her appearance modifiers to look more casual.

Spinel now sporting a black shirt and pink cargo shorts with magenta sneakers with black hearts on the sides the a final touch of having her pigtails being made into a ponytail Spinel felt ready for the party looking at her new look. 

Spinel warped to earth seeing the party from Steven's Diamond base, "oh that looks like so much fun I can't wait to make some human friends!" Spinel said excitedly as she skipped the stairs.

~Reader~

You were walking down the board walk trying to get a feel for the town since you recently moved here. Though you wanted to explore the town while everyone wasn't out because having a lot of people around made you incredibly nervous honestly it terrified you at times.

Though as you made your way to the beach where you expected it to be nice and quiet with no one in sight, instead you find a big party looking like the whole town may have been there. You watched as all these people were talking dancing having a good time in general. Just looking at that many people in one spot made you shiver from how nervous it made you 'I...I can't handle this I'm going back home'. As you turn to leave not wanting deal with this many people you hear someone say "hey are your new?" you see it was a girl but her skin had a slightly pink tint and three black tear streaks down her cheeks though despite that she looked cute. Having a black top pink cargo shorts bouncy pony it was a simple look but this girl looked really cute in it, which make you feel so nervous that your body froze in place like a deer in the headlights. 

The girl stuck out her hand "it's nice to meet you I'm Spinel" she said sweetly giving you a warm smile, you tried to say something anything but all you got was a literal squeaking noise. The pink girl looked at you confused "um...are you ok" you immediately freaked out running away from the pink girl all the way back to your house.

~SPINEL~

Spinel was genuinely confused 'why would she run from me? do I look scary? maybe she knows what I tried to do to the earth?' Spinel couldn't figure it out but felt bad all the same.

Spinel went back to the party but all the while was distracted by your reaction to her that she couldn't focus on anything else, in fact she undid her outfit going back to her old appearance modifiers which some of the humans at the party seemed to be startled at Spinel suddenly changing clothes in a flash of light.

After the party died down Steven noticed Spinel still by herself and now back in her old cothes "hey make any new friends?" Steven said in a hopefully tone. Spinel shook her head "no but...do you know about anyone who moved into town, recently" Steven rubbed his chin thinking, "well there was one person a girl her name is (first name last name) but considering that I've only seen her once after her being her for about 2 weeks I think you won't actually see her here" Spinel eyes got wide "is she about this tall (hair color) and super shy" Steven nodded "yeah the only way I got to know her name was because of her parents, since they were dropping off the last of her things...why you ask?" Spinel rubbed her chin "I think I met her...sort of, but she seemed really scared of me for some reason" Steven rubbed the back of his neck "not necessarily" he said frowning "the thing is from what her parents told me at least that Y/N has bad social anxiety issues and prefers to be by herself a lot" Spinel rubbed her chin thinking 'I know I wanna make friends with humans, but I think I wanna start with her first' Steven tapped Spinel on the shoulder "if your thinking about trying to be friends with her it's probably not going to go well" Spinel nodded "I know".

~Reader~

You tried to not think about it how you just embarrassed yourself in front of a cute girl. You sat on your couch letting out a heavy sigh "why can't I talk to anyone without getting so nervous?" you asked yourself at loud. You looked at the clock seeing in was getting late but you weren't tired, "geez I got work tomorrow" you said groaning. 

Thankfully with your job you could stay home being a writer and translator on the side, though knowing not a lot of people need a translator in September (being out of season for traveling and vacationing) but the writing did manage to pay the bills. Though when it came to talking to your parents about your social anxiety issues they did find it odd how you could handle talking to people over the phone but not face to face or even video chat, your only explanation that 'it was different' which they didn't understand why but they tried their best to. As you sat down trying to type out your new story you heard a knock on the door.

You peek through the curtains thinking it was the mailman dropping off your weekly grocerys but instead seeing bags on you front pouch you saw the pink girl from last night 'Spinel' but this time she had pigtails points shoes and pointed shoulder pads. 

Though before you closed the curtain to cower in your home you unconsciously put your hand on the window making a significant thud sound which is when Spinel looked up at where you were as soon as she made eye contact with you everything went black.

~SPINEL~

Spinel just wanted to try and say 'hi' to begin with before trying any 'friend stuff' like games or jokes, because the lessons she learned at Little Homeworld about how to make human friends you have to properly greet them followed by a casual conversation Pearl said a good conversation starter was 'your hair looks nice' or 'how about that weather?' Spinel took a deep breath and knocked on the door she then heard a thud from the window above her seeing you she waved giving you her best smile. Though as soon as Spinel saw you in the window you started to fall backwards she immediately started to panic thinking the worst. 

Spinel tried you front door but it was lock though she noticed the window on the ground floor was slightly opened she slipped in with ease. Then made her way up the stairs finding you passed out on the ground flat on your back. Spinel picked you up gingerly being careful of your head 'she must of passed out because you wasn't feeling well' Spinel thought to herself. She learned from the lessons at Little Homeworld that when humans are particularly sick that they may pass out along with have high temperatures and their pusle being too fast or too slow.

Spinel first feeling your forehead "mmm no fever" then she felt your pulse on your throat "her beat heart is normal" Spinel rubbed her chin perplex "Y/N may have been just really tired" Spinel thought out loud coming to no other conclusions. She then put you on your bed but once she did so your eyes started to flutter open. 

~Reader~

When you woke up you were expecting to be on the ground by the window, but you find yourself not only in your bed but staring at Spinel face to face in your home.

At first it takes a moment to register that Spinel was 'really' there, but once you a fully awake you immediately curl up against the wall with your heart hammering in your chest. 

Spinel stayed by the bed looking at you worried "I'm sorry I came in your home uninvited but you passed out and I wanted to make sure you were alright" Spinel said in a hushed tone of voice clearly trying not to scare you.

You were visibly shaking facing the wall yet you managed to get out "...t-thanks-s" before it turned into a squeak Spinel sighed "your welcome" she said in relief but keeping her voice in a hushed tone

~SPINEL~

Spinel was happy to know you could at least talk but you basically only said that one word to her. So Spinel then asked "if I ask you some questions can you nod for yes or shake for no" you nod in response as you slowly stopped shaking. 

Spinel then pulled up a chair beside your bed "ok, so does your head hurt?" your shake you head, "what about your back? any pain?" you shake your head, felt relief knowing that "glad to hear your not hurt," Spinel said trying to keep her voice in a hushed tone, then asked "then have you've always had trouble talking to people?" you shake your head. Spinel hesitated a moment with her next question "does it have to do with being around me?" you shake your head vigorously "really? then why did you run from me when we first met?" Spinel asked raising her voice a bit unintentionally.

~Reader~

You tried to calm your nerves closing your eyes so you could tell Spinel why though all you got out was "y-you...c-c-cute-e" you managed to get out. There was a long pause from Spinel you shiver thinking she hated you for what you said or have shy you were but instead you heard her laugh. You turn around enough to see Spinel's cute face smiling at you, Spinel then said "I'm so glad that you don't hate me, and calling me cute gee you know how to make a gem blush" Spinel said with a big smile as she stood up. Spinel stretched a bit then headed for the door "since your ok I'll take my leave now" Spinel said waving to you. 

You panicked not wanting her to go this was honestly the most you've talked to anyone since you've moved here. You turned around and made a distressed squeak noise reaching out to her thinking to yourself 'don't go' 

~SPINEL~

Spinel looked at you confused but could see you try to mouth something, "what is it Y/N does your head hurt?" you shake your head. Spinel then noticed as she was making her way to the front door you were following her continuing to make distressed squeaking sounds. Spinel then put it together "do...do you not want me to leave?" you blush looking away from her. Spinel smiled "listen I got to head back to Homeworld for right now, but I'll be back tomorrow ok?" you nodded vigorously in response. 

Spinel knew she did technically have plans tomorrow with Steven wanting to do their 'get to togethers' but she knew Steven cared more about Spinel making friends at this point and with you actually talking (sort of) to her she felt like a true Queen of the Universe. 

~Reader~

You felt great, but nauseous, you wanted to sing yet at the same time faint. You shiver with excitement but fear as well "oh stars I can't believe I-I... I actually talked to someone, in person and it went well" you said in awestruck. Then other thoughts came to you "oh no wait, what if she tells people? what if they tried to come here?" you shake your head in a attempt to rid yourself of those thoughts "no no no I'm sure Spinel won't do that" you thoughts kept wavering back and forth weather it was a good idea to invite her back here. Though whenever your mind went to Spinel and how patient she was how sweet her voice was and how cute she was your face melted from a worried frown to a smile.

~SPINEL~ 

♡the next day♡

(Spinel sings part of MKTO: Classic)

Spinel couldn't help but skip towards your house with a big grin on her face while singing "Think I was born in the wrong time your one of a Kind, living in a world gone plastic, Baby you're so classic! ~♡". As Spinel was about to sing the next verse she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her singing she turned around seeing it was Steven "hey Spinel, um I thought you hated that song?" he said with a nervous laugh. Spinel giggled cheerfully "well not today and I'm busy so I'll see you later Universe" Steven then grabbed her hand "wait are you headed to Y/N's house?" Spinel nodded with a big grin, Steven's eyes widen "oh my gosh she is actually talking to you?" Spinel frowned slipping her hand out of Steven's "well sort of" Steven crossed his arms "what do you mean by sort of?" Spinel fiddle with her hair "well... started with her fainting and I thought she was sick or hurt so I went in her house but when she woke up she seemed fine then we talked with yes and no questions" Steven looked at Spinel not so convinced "well how about I come with you" Spinel frowned "I don't think that's a great idea Universe, maybe when she's comfortable with me we can try with more people" Steven sighed "fine but I plan on calling you to see how things went" Spinel rolled her eyes "fine"

~Reader~

You tried to put on the perfect outfit but you still felt undressed with a magenta elbow length blouse with black skinny jeans and plan black flats. As you tried to compose your self you heard the door bell ring you ran to the window seeing Spinel.

Your knees shook a bit but this time you managed to keep on your feet as you made you way down the stairs and opened the door "hey Y/N" Spinel said with a warm smile you waved blushing. 

You moved away from the door way and lead her in Spinel shut the door as she walked into your home. With your back turned to Spinel you managed to say "g-glad y-your h-h-here" you felt Spinel touch your hand making your body shiver a bit "I'm glad to hear that" she said in a hushed tone. You sat down on the couch with Spinel sitting beside you.

It took about a week before you could look her in the eye while talking to Spinel then 2 weeks before you stopped stuttering and after a month you were comfortable with Spinel cuddling up to you you even found yourself unconsciously snuggling into her at times.

One day while Spinel was visiting you as you snuggled up on her Spinel patted your head getting your attention "hey doll I was wondering if some time you wanted to go out and meet some of my friends...not all at once though" you snuggled into her burying your face in her chest "if your with me I think I can handle meeting a few of your friends" you said through your voice was a bit muffled with your face buried in her chest. Spinel lifted your face up via your chin so you could look her in the eyes, "how about tomorrow I'll come here like usual but we'll walk to where we will meet Steven and the Crystal Gems Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet" she said calmly. You nodded a bit nervous "y-yeah that sounds good to me" Spinel hugged you "don't worry it will be fine and I'll be there the whole time" you nod leaning on her for comfort.

~SPINEL~

After leaving your house Spinel couldn't help but worry how you would react with Steven's family granted they were aware you were comfortable with her and even to the point where you two were talking for hours before you realized it was 4 in the morning. When Spinel got back to Steven's house to warp to Homeworld she was surprised to see all the Crystal Gems and Steven in the living room. 

Spinel was confused "um...what are you guys doing here? I mean I know you live here but don't you have stuff to do?" Spinel asked looking at Garnet who just smiled then Amethyst who was giggling Pearl who seemed to be hiding her smile then Steven who was grinning like a fool. Steven got up off the couch "I can't take it did you invite her is she coming here tonight?" Steven asked with enthusiasm in his voice. Spinel shook her head "not tonight but she will be coming over tomorrow so-" "that's wonderful!" Pearl interrupt Spinel "oh we'll have to set up some snacks maybe some soothing tea for her anxiety" Amethyst groaned rolled her eyes "chill P, Y/N will be fine being here with her girlfriend here" Spinel's face immediately went bright red "I told you Amethyst were j-just friends!" Spinel shouted. Steven walked over to Spinel with a smile "take it easy Spinel we just know you really care about her" Spinel sighed "yeah and I want you guys to take it slow with her, Y/N ok she has shown interest in getting out more and meeting you could be a good first step for her" Garnet walked to Spinel "I'm not sure if things will go as planned Spinel?" Spinel frowned knowing Garnet ment by that since she was looking into a possible futures. 

Spinel looked up at the fusion "well can you see a possible future that ends well with me bringing Y/N here?" Garnet smiled patting Spinel's head "even though the futures I've seen about Y/N coming over tomorrow having most of the things we and you not going as planned they will all end with a happy ending if it makes you feel better" Spinel blushed "I guess it does, b-but I still want to have some sort of plan even if stuff gets messed up" they all nodded in agreement. Steven clapped his hands "so should we plan a calm tea thing like Pearl was talking about or maybe some punch and cookies" Spinel laughed nervously "lets stick with casual stuff nothing fancy" 

~Reader~

Today was the day you were meeting Spinel's friends and you were definitely nervous feeling your knees buckle but thinking about how Spinel would be there made you feel at ease, plus she was planning on walking you down at about the time when all the shops closed. You got dressed but you went through quite a few outfits, finally you settled something casual being a black long sleeve top with pink hearts on the sides and a big pink heart in the middle of your chest 'like Spinel's gem but right side up' you thought to yourself when you put it seeing the heart then you put on a pair of magenta cargo capris with black sneakers with pink hearts on the sides. 

You heard a knock on the door and ran to the door with a grin, as you open the door your too excited seeing Spinel giving her a hug "hey Spinny" but your smile turned to a frown seeing a boy you didn't know with a pink Letterman jacket on. You held on tighter to Spinel as if for defense shaking a bit, "sorry doll" Spinel said rubbing your back "this is Steven Universe" she pointed to the boy as he did a awkward wave to you "he insisted on coming with me to get you" Spinel said with heavy sarcasm in her tone of voice.

You waved to Steven "nice to meet you Y/N Spinel talks about you a lot" you immediately burying your face in her shoulder trying to hide yourself from him. Spinel sighed "well do you still want to meet the other gems?" Spinel asked you as she patted your head you nodded "let's get going" Spinel said picking you up off the ground while you wrap your legs around her waist. 

~SPINEL~

Spinel didn't mind holding on to you tight like this to comfort you in fact she enjoyed it a lot. What Spinel didn't like was Steven smiling and giggling at the two of you, "what's so funny Universe?" Spinel asked tryng not to raise her voice too much holding you. Steven giggled a bit "sorry it's just you must be 'really' good friends" Spinel opened her mouth to argue but instead let out a sigh 'just let it go Spinel it's not worth making Y/N upset'

~Reader~

Spinel patted your back getting your attention "we're here Y/N" you reluctantly release your hold on Spinel but quickly holding her hand for comfort. Steven opened the door having a tall pale woman with peach colored hair in with a blue coat on with puffed shoulders and blue capris bottoms and pink flats, a short girl with white long hair black top ripped jean shorts and white shoes, and a tall dark purple woman with star sunglasses black square hair pink top with rounded shoulders with the waist of her top being half pink half blue then her pants were a dark blue having pink on her toes and heels. 

They all smiled "hello Y/N is nice to meet you!" the three said in unison, you hid behind Spinel a bit spooked but the sudden greeting. Spinel smiled nervously at them "thanks guys but how about we just go inside and try to talk a bit ok" Steven walked inside while Spinel looked back at you "you gonna be ok you seemed to be really freaked out right now" you wanted to be strong for Spinel and at least meet her friends even if it terrified you seeing new people. You nodded "w-wann-a s-stay" Spinel gave you a small smile wrapping her arms around you "ok but we can go at any time if this gets to be too much" you nodded but you knew it was already getting to be a bit much feeling your legs shake a bit. 

~SPINEL~

Spinel felt like things were going ok, with you actually waving and saying a few words to the gems, you even were across the room with Spinel on the couch. Which made her feel like you could branch out and make new friends like she planned for the both of you.... so why does the thought piss her off right now? Spinel tried to make sense of it, 'Y/N is my friend and I want what's best for her and what she needs is to get better with people so...why do I want her all to myself?' Spinel thought to herself. 

~Reader~

You were barely holding it together for this party. You managed to sort of talk to Pearl, she first asked "so Y/N where did you live before moving here?" you answered "K-K-keystone" then Garnet asked "how are you enjoying living in Beach City?" you nodded "y-yes" you felt dizzy and nauseous from your anxiety getting so bad. You needed a minute by yourself even if it's a small space. You walked away from the other gems and tapped Spinel on the shoulder getting her attention "b-bathroom" you said to Spinel making you way to the bathroom around the corner, "ok doll take your time" said waving to you as you walked in. Once in the bathroom you too a deep breathe feeling a small sense of relief leaning against the bathroom door. Though you started to tense up when you hear Spinel and Amethyst start to talk about you, "so how's your 'doll~' been" you hear Amethyst tease, you then heard Spinel sigh "knock it off Amethyst" Spinel hissed, Amethyst giggled "come on Spinel, Y/N is busy in the bathroom you can be honest about you liking her" you start to blush 'what but were just friends...right?' you thought to yourself. You then hear Spinel hush Amethyst "stop it Amethyst" you hear Steven laugh "come on Amethyst if Spinel doesn't want to admit she's going out with Y/N that's her business" you then felt your knees buckle to the point where it was hard for you to stand as you thought about you and Spinel's relationship 'but friends tell each other stuff support one another, cuddle up to one another and sleep on each other while...' then as you were putting the pieces together you hear Spinel say "well I don't know, I like Y/N I really do" after that you black out.

~SPINEL~

Spinel sighed as she thought about you while the Crystal Gems and Steven wait for her answer "well I don't know, I like Y/N I really do, but-" the Spinel was cut off from hearing a thud in the bathroom. Spinel dashed to the bathroom door knocking loudly, "Y/N are you ok?" Spinel didn't get an answer which is when flatten herself getting in the bathroom rather easy. Spinel gasped seeing you passed out on the ground, "oh stars Y/N you should have told me that you needed to go home sooner" Spinel said as she picked you up off the floor in a bridal fashion. 

Spinel unlocked the door having the gems and Steven surrounding the door "what happen is Y/N ok?" Pearl asked worried, Spinel nodded her head "yes she's fine but I think I should take her home before she wakes up" Steven started to follow Spinel out "let me walk with you" Spinel pushed him back gently "no thank you Universe, maybe another time" she said walking out the door.

~Reader~

You woke up in your bed you look over on your side finding Spinel snuggled up to into your side. You nudged Spinel with your head getting her attention "hey doll you feeling better?" you nodded "yeah I...I was wondering if I can ask you something" Spinel looked at you curiously "yeah Y/N what about?" you tucked yourself in Spinel's chest before you could speak "Spinel do you think of me as more than a friend?" Spinel seemed to be silent for a moment then held you closer into her chest "It...it honestly scares me how much I don't wanna let you go, so yeah I guess I like you more than a friend" you would normally feel incredibly nervous or weak at the knees hearing something like this yet you felt calm and at ease hearing Spinel say that to the point you actually giggled "I'm glad you like me that much because I really like you too Spinel I really do"


	32. Sweet but Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plz_Kill_Meh requested this short story
> 
> Which Y/N can't exactly talk

~Steven~

Was excited because today because he's pen pal from Ocean City was coimg to visit, "oh man I can't to have a nice relaxing day with Y/N today and catch up on things" Steven took out his sign language book from his book shelf "I hope I still remember this stuff" there was a knock on the door Steven ran down stairs opening the door seeing you "hey Y/N good to see you" you signed *nice to see you too Steven* 

~Reader~ 

You were excited to see your pen pal Steven and listen about all the cool gem stuff he has been up to. It's not like you two didn't write about that stuff but it was still nice to see each in person. 

Steven smiled as he continued to talk "yeah Little Homeworld is pretty much finished and the Beach City seemed to be excepting the new gem residents pretty well" you smiled and signed *sounds like things are finally looking up for you Steven* then Steven looked at you curiously "so what have you've been up to?" you rubbed your chin thinking then signed *it's been pretty boring but otherwise ok* Steven gave you a look "come on you can tell me the details I've gotten better at the sign language stuff" he said patting the book with him.

You sighed and typed in your phone for a moment or two, then you hit play with a robotic voice saying "《I have been saving money for a new place and even started a new job closer to here but overall everything is the same》" you shrugged at the end. 

Steven's eye gleamed "that's awesome Y/N!" you sighed then sign *it wasn't my idea my parents wanted me to be near friends because...* you stopped hesitating then Steven frowned "because you can't talk" you nodded in response. After a moment of silence you heard a noise coming from up stairs along with a bright blue light. You tried to signed to Steven *what was that?* but he was already up the stairs before you could get his attention so you followed him upstairs to find out what it was. 

~Spinel~

Spinel knew that Steven preferred to get a call about her coming over since he was always busy with 'Little Homeworld' and but today she wanted to surprise him today. 

She couldn't help but giggle thinking about what they could do "maybe we can go to that Funland place or get some of those sweet tasting circles" Spinel thought out loud to herself.

~Steven~

Steven walked in the Diamond base wondering who could be warping from Homeworld "the Diamonds did say anything about any gems coimg over today" Steven thought out loud as he rounded the corner. 

Though instead of seeing a new gem he saw Spinel, he honestly wasn't expecting her today but at the same time he really didn't mind the surprise. He waved to Spinel smiling "hey Spinel nice to see you" Spinel smiled at him, "hey Steven I was hoping you'd be in the mood to hang out today" Steven rubbed the back of his neck "well actually I have a friend visiting today" he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

~Reader~

You get up to Steven's dome and see a pink gem with pink tails 'who is that?' you thought to yourself you tap on Steven shoulder getting his attention once he turns towards you sign to Steven *who is this gem?* Steven gasped "oh right Y/N this is Spinel, and Spinel this is Y/N" you see the pink gem stretch her hand out to you "nice to meet Y/N" she said smiling. 

You sighed back to her *nice to meet you to Spinel* though Spinel looked at you confused "Steven, why is Y/N moving her hands like that and how come she isn't saying anything" you frown Steven was about to say something but you stopped him as you typed something on your phone then hit play having a robotic voice say "《I can't talk because when I was younger they had to take out my vocal cords when I was younger so now I can't talk》" Spinel frowned as you typed out a few more things. Spinel her hands in her pockets "so what was up with the hand stuff, is that part of it" you shake your head you then press play having the robotic voice saying "《it's called signed language a way of talking without words》" Spinel pointed to your phone "then how come you use your phone?" you sighed a bit as you hit the play button again having the robotic voice say "《not everyone knows signed language so I use my phone to talk to people in a pinch》" Spinel fiddled with her pigtails a bit "well would you consider teaching me a few words in sign language" you nodded in agreement. 

After awhile Spinel and you ended up walking down to Steven's living room where the two of you ended up talking for 4 hours with you teaching her how to start a basic conversation as well as the alphabet in sign language. 

You had fun teaching Spinel and it seemed like she was enjoying it too, though Steven ended up leaving you alone after an hour. 

You were the first to notice that Steven was gone, you typed in your phone and pressed play "《where did Steven go?》" said the robotic voice Spinel looked around "I'm not sure" you then saw a note on the table you pull on Spinel's arm getting her attention Spinel took the note reading it out loud "dear Spinel and Y/N, went out to pick up a few things be back before you know it your friend Steven" you laughed (though it sounded like you wheezing when you did) "what is Y/N?" Spinel asked looking at you worried you signed to Spinel *he left us alone on purpose* Spinel at first looked confused then blushed "oh...so what do you wanna do now?" you rubbed you chin a bit then signed *wanna get something to eat* Spinel nodded "sounds like a plan to me"


End file.
